Memoirs Of An Untold Story
by bittasummer
Summary: AU 7th year. Harry & Ron leave Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and suddenly Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwarts is requested by Snape. Add Draco Malfoy to the mix and just how exactly is Hermione going to escape this one? Hermione/Draco. Multi-chapter. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**PROLOGUE**

**oOo**

A long brown-haired girl sat in a dark room, twiddling the slightly burnt parchment letter in her graceful fingers. Her eyes had scanned every letter in every line yet she still couldn't quite get herself to accept it. God knows why she was surprised, things couldn't get much worse could they? Well, they probably could. The room she was in was not familiar, it was not warm nor kind yet it didn't make her feel scared. It was unknown, it was cold and it was strange. Something she'd had to deal with too much lately.

She heard the clanging of three suitcases against the stairs, she heard the shuffle of a kind woman's feet, she even smelt the warm apple pie wafting in from the kitchen but it didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that her life had changed so terribly she almost didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror. A cold breeze went down her spine but she couldn't even find the energy to react to it.

She looked out the window into the dark sky and felt a slight sigh escape her lips. How had these times changed so darkly in what seemed like such a small amount of time? Her eyes flitted to the table in the room where only last week she sat at, laughing with the only two people in the world she wanted to see right now.

The sun was slowly rising yet it was not warm nor inviting and she felt nothing from it. Ever since her world had fallen down around her she mostly felt nothing, due to suppressing it and when, for the smallest of moments she did allow herself to feel, it was far too painful and she felt her soul break away a little more. The red-headed woman before her offered a sympathetic smile that could not be returned. With one silent look, she knew it was time.

The girl slipped the letter into her pocket, rose up and went to stand by the black suitcases, taking one last look at her surroundings. It would be the last time for a while, if not the last time forever that she would see this quaint strange cottage and the warm people who currently lived in it. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was to come. As she took hold of her suitcases in one hand and an old boot in the other, she felt that familiar whoosh suck her away.

As the girl finally disappeared, the crumpled letter fell from her pocket onto the floor. The red-headed woman, with tears in her eyes, stared at it's current position and did nothing.

The letter read;

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**Due to new management orders, I have to request your mandatory attendance at Hogwarts this year. This year's new education schedule and required books are separately attached. Please arrange for a portkey transferal as it is safer.**_

_**I'm sorry, Hermione.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall.**_


	2. Pleasant Conversations with Death Eaters

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**PLEASANT CONVERSATIONS WITH DEATH EATERS**

**oOo**

Hermione Granger landed roughly on green grass, her suitcases falling to land right beside her. She groaned as the boot landed just above her head. She coughed loudly and managed to stumble up, wiping herself down. She looked up and saw that she was just outside of Hogwarts. Students who had traveled by train were currently entering and she watched them for a moment. Everything was most certainly different. Her eyes scanned the Hogwarts building and she shuddered. Once a place she used to love now turned into the place she's come to loathe.

Hermione bent down and pulled her wand out of her grey shin-high socks, giving her black converses a smile. They were her favourite. And _lucky_. And if she ever needed luck, she needed it now. Hermione waved her wand and her suitcases began to levitate. She took a deep breath, smoothed down her grey plait skirt, her grey jumper and her black scarf. She didn't want to seem too nervous because then she could get eaten alive but really, she'd be eaten alive anyway, wouldn't she? For inside that castle - that castle that she used to adore - now held her dark fate.

Hermione sighed and began walking up to the castle, her suitcases following her in levitation as she walked. Her heart started to thud furiously, her palms began to get sweaty and her muscles began to freeze up. She was starting to get so frightened she even considered turning around and running away but she maintained her strength and carried on walking. The first real face she recognized just had to be one face she was planning on skillfully avoiding. She hadn't seen him since 6th year. She hadn't really thought about him since 6th year and now, here he was.

Two words… Two simple words… Draco Malfoy. _Draco_. _Malfoy_. She hadn't seen him since the night Dumbledore died… God, how is it that he managed to be dashingly handsome yet painfully ill-looking at the same time? He still had that mysterious air of him yet it was obvious that the strain of the take-over had weighed most heavily on him. Hermione had secretly always wondered if Draco really did want any of this dark life but really, if she ever did ask him she'd probably never get a real or serious answer. His eyes were searching her out and she knew with a certain dread that he was seeking her out.

"Granger" Draco took two long strides to reach her "Would you mind hurrying it up?" he turned and began walking gracefully down the corridor, expecting Hermione to hurry after him. She frowned for a second before finally following him. There was no mention in McGonagall's letter about Draco Malfoy greeting her! Well, not so much greeting her really. Hermione finally caught up to him and tried to keep in his fast pace, her suitcases striving to keep up with her and almost hitting a few students in their pursuit. Hermione shoved her wand back in her sock as she tried to brace herself for conversation with Malfoy.

"Malfoy I don't understand where exactly you're taking me or even why you're taking me" Hermione bristled with annoyance. How could he still be so freaking ignorant towards her?

"McGonagall asked me to collect you" Draco replied boredly, not even bothering to look down at her.

"_Professor _McGonagall" Hermione corrected him with a nasty tone. This bastard hadn't changed one single bit. Still as inconsiderate, arrogant and pompous as ever.

Hermione could almost hear Draco flinch as she corrected him and felt a smug smile grace her lips. Still, now that she thought about it, why in heaven's name would Draco even _agree _to collect her?

"I'm still not understand-" Hermione bit out to try and get some kind of answer from Draco but suddenly she felt her words stop short, the breath catch in her throat and her heart started beating furiously again. For there in front of her was Alecto Carrow, standing there in all her thin and dark glory. That woman caused Hermione's insides to twist unnaturally.

"Draco" Alecto drawled maliciously, eyes darting back and forth from Draco to Hermione "Draco, Draco, Draco… What do we have here? Is there somewhere you and…" Alecto sneered when she looked at Hermione "… The mudblood are going?".

If Hermione wasn't so terrifying scared of being struck down from where she stood she may have been extremely insulted but, hey, priority check.

"Yes, I was escorting Granger to the Head Boy and Girl quarters, as ordered by McGonagall" Draco smiled slightly, although Hermione could tell there was no warm in his smile or his eyes "Snape appointed us Heads this year".

Hermione's face swung round to stare at Draco absurdly. Was he being serious or just lying because he didn't want to be caught with a mudblood by a Death Eater?

Alecto seemed a little disappointed he seemed so well-prepared and it made Hermione wonder if they were even on the same team at all, judging by Draco's pale face, going even paler.

"Very well" Alecto drawled again. She gave Hermione a spine-chilling smile and walked off, leaving them alone again.

"What was that all about?" Hermione hissed, trying to keep up with Draco again as he sauntered off, her suitcases having resumed their following levitation. "I will absolutely not be any part of your lie! I am too young to d-".

"I was telling the truth, Granger" Draco cut her off as she followed him around another corner "Snape did appoint us Heads".

"What?" Hermione frowned "That's ridiculous! Why the hell would he do that?".

"Keep your voice down Granger" Draco hissed at her.

"Sorry!" Hermione hissed back, annoyed "But it's not everyday someone like me survives a pleasant conversation with a Death Eater! But let's get back onto Snape, it doesn't make any sense! I'm a mudblood and he's a Dea-".

"Be quiet!" Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the corridor with him, going at an immense speed. Hermione winced and tried to pull away but he was too strong and they only stopped until they were standing outside a large portrait of Lady Godiva, naked on her horse.

Draco muttered something under his breath and the portrait door swung open, pushing Hermione inside the common rooms, her suitcases following after her. Draco walked in after them and closed the door over. He waved his hand over her suitcases and they fell to the floor with a clang. Hermione's unsure eyes watched him as he strode into the kitchen and then back out.

"Don't ever talk about stuff like outside of these walls!" Draco cried "And even then, it's not safe!".

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped "So what? So what they hear me and decide to kill me, it might even be better than living with you!" she didn't know where this courage was coming from but now that it was here, she didn't want it to stop.

"Don't be stupid, they're not going to kill you" Draco looked at her like she was stupid "You know for the brightest witch of our generation or whatever you really are kind of stupid".

Hermione shrugged off his insult as his words finally sank into realization. Oh god, she had been so stupid. She hadn't even thought of what it meant to be requested back to Hogwarts. She was pretty sure she was the only Mudblood currently in Hogwarts and yet, with her mind preoccupied elsewhere she hadn't even given it much thought. She really hadn't even had a talk with Molly about it. Not since Ron and Harry left a week ago, all Molly did was cry now.

Draco hadn't said anything. He just stared at her, watching her like a hawk. Like a tiger ready to kill his prey.

"They think I know where Harry is" Hermione whispered. Her eyes darted up to Draco's and she stepped towards him "That's why Snape made us Heads together, because he wants you to get that information".

Draco sighed, shook his head and turned away, storming into the kitchen.

"I'm right amn't I?" Hermione followed after him, livid "Well, it's not going to work! One because I really don't know where they are and two! Even if I did know I'd rather die than tell you!".

"Yes Granger, that's exactly it" Draco rolled his eyes as he continued taking off his shoes.

"Oh go on then, the Prince of Darkness, do enlighten me" Hermione mocked him as she folded her arms, tapped her foot and waited impatiently "Why has stupid Snape brought me back here?".

"You were right with the first one" Draco snapped, trying to get her to stop. He pushed past her and walked into the living room to take a seat.

"No I clearly wasn't" Hermione barked as she followed him "What is it exactly that Snape needs from me? Surely he doesn't want me to join you, if he wanted me dead already I would be, no it's got to be something else…".

"He doesn't need you to be anything, he needs you to stay here, alive" Draco snapped, irritated "So whatever you do just don't talk back to Professors, in fact, don't talk at all and just stay in here whenever possible".

"I'm touched for your concern" Hermione said sarcastically as she moved her suitcases to the other bedroom door that didn't have Draco's name engraved in it.

"Just shut up and don't die" Draco muttered under his breath.

"I'm starting to think staying alive is key here" Hermione walked back into the living room "What could Snape possibly gain from keeping me here and alive? I mean, I'm the only mudblood at Hogwarts, gossip will run faster than a…" she slowly began to trail off as her face fell.

"I told you to stop guessing" Draco looked away from her.

"Wait, I'm _bait_? For Harry? I've actually been given a part in my best friend's demise?" Hermione felt sick to her stomach. "That takes sadism to a whole other level!".

"He'll never come, he's not stupid" Hermione added, scolding Draco with a glare as she folded her arms.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't" Draco shrugged boredly.

"I know he won't" Hermione hissed "So this is just a waste of time".

"Doesn't sound like that good of a friend then" Draco pretended to check his nails as he smirked up at Hermione.

"What the hell would you know about being a good friend?" Hermione exploded "You're the second most loathed git after Voldemort!".

"Woah, that's a bit harsh" Draco mocked her "I'm at least 4th most loathed git. I mean Snape definitely takes 2nd place and I've gotta say my father would absolutely take 3rd place".

"You think this is funny?" Hermione screeched "I hate you!".

"Don't you wanna leave space for Potter and Weasel on that most loathed list?" Draco stood up, towering over her petite form.

"What?" Hermione snapped tiredly, half way back towards her room.

"Well, they didn't take you with them" Draco pointed out painfully "Why is that? Is it because they wanted to protect you? Or because they simply didn't want you there? After all, nobody likes a know-it-all".

Hermione tried not to let his words affect her but deep down, it's what she'd been secretly thinking too. "I loathe you" she hissed before storming back to her room and slamming the door behind her. Only then did she lean against it and begin to cry.

She cried for her parents, she cried for Harry and Ron, she cried for the past and she cried for the worst times still to come. Draco's dark heavy eyes stared at her door and the snarky attitude he could fake with her didn't feel false. He didn't feel numb or dead like he used to, he just felt like… Like the old times. And suddenly, he felt so bad, he just felt like walking over there and-

_No_. He didn't feel like anything. Because he was Death Eater. And Death Eater's don't feel.

**oOo**

Hermione definitely didn't sleep well. She didn't sleep well at all. Mostly because she was still scared someone was going to creep into her room at night and murder her. But then, she horribly remembered she still had a part to play in Harry's doom. She desperately hoped he wouldn't try and play the hero and sacrifice himself to Voldemort. She really hoped Ron wouldn't try anything extremely stupid either. She just hoped where they were they wouldn't hear about it at all. And another suddenly strong part of her wanted to see them and slap them for leaving her to this dark fate, no matter how they aimed for this to turn out a lot differently than it did.

Hermione sighed and stood up, stretching. She'd stormed off to bed the previous night and ignored dinner. She hadn't even seen Luna or Ginny or Neville since she got back and she ached for the old familiarity she used to have. She had to see them. She got up and did a refreshment spell on herself so she didn't have to waste any time taking a shower. It was one of the few privileges Heads got. Hermione pulled on her grey socks, skirt, shirt and jumper before putting on her converses. She smoothed down her sleek hair and grabbed her books, walking out of her room, moving quickly towards the kitchen.

Draco was already in there, pouring himself some juice. Hermione ignored him and poured herself some coffee, making sure her wand was secure in her sock. She moved over to the other counter and picked up a pancake, taking a small bite out of it. Hermione finished her pancake and took a deep breath, trying to block out the awkward tension between them both. She put her cup in the sink and walked out, heading towards the door. She quickly remembered she'd need the password to get back in and winced inwardly as she braced herself. As she spun back around, she was slightly taken aback to see Draco leaning on the kitchen door frame, already staring at her.

"I need the password" Hermione said bluntly, trying not to let her voice waver. She had to show Draco that he didn't effect her, or scare her, even when he actually did. If she wanted to survive in this world of Death Eaters she'd need to play this one tactfully.

"Beedle the Bard" Draco replied swiftly, his eyes waiting for her reaction.

Hermione's lips turned up slightly in a smile "He's my favourite author" she found joy in the memory of the book Dumbledore had left behind for her in his will; 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' contained Wizard fairytales and she felt she could always forget her current problem when reading from that book. When Draco said nothing, Hermione's slight smile fell and she quickly turned on her heel, opening the portrait, and disappearing out of it.

When she was gone, Draco let the breath he didn't know he was holding out.

**oOo**

Hermione shivered as she walked towards the Great Hall. Hogwarts seemed even more menacing than it did to her yesterday. The walls were dark, the atmosphere chilly and everything was laced with sinister intent. She felt so deeply saddened by this but it only made her walk faster. When she finally got there, she immediately noticed Neville and Ginny, talking fast and in hushed tones. When she looked over to the Ravenclaw table, she smiled slightly when she saw Cho Chang sit down next to Luna and try to start conversation. At least Luna had somebody to talk to now that most of her Ravenclaw friends were not Pureblood and currently in hiding.

Hermione practically ran towards the Gryffindor table, "Hey!" she flung her arms around Ginny, who grinned from ear to ear when she saw her. Hermione walked round to greet Neville, finally happy to be in comfortable company. "So happy to see familiar faces!" she sat down next to Ginny and Neville, still smiling. "How was the train ride?".

"Actually okay" Neville said surprisingly "Malfoy didn't even say anything to us but a couple of-" he leaned in, whispering "-Death Eaters, stopped the train, looking for Harry. I told them to bugger off".

"Yeah, I wish you could have came with us but Mum said McGonagall insisted on Portkey because it was safer, considering you know…" Ginny trailed off.

"Considering I'm a mudblood witch, currently living in a castle full of Death Eaters who want to torture me for information on Harry's whereabouts and then kill me slowly and painfully?" Hermione finished for her "Yeah, portkey was safer".

"If that ever happens Hermione, we'll stop it and then help you escape" Neville said quietly "Actually, we were thinking about restarting Dumbledore's Army and make up an emergency escape plan".

"God no" Hermione whispered painfully "If anyone found out, there would be horrible consequences for you all. Never mind me, I'm pretty much a write-off anyway considering my blood status but you two- you can both still survive this, just keep your head down and don't start anything".

"Hermione" Neville started, "That's never going to-".

"Look at that swarmy git" Ginny interrupted him, looking at Draco as he sauntered in the hall, sitting down next to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin table.

"And I have to room with him" Hermione muttered darkly, looking away quickly so he didn't see her watching him.

"What?" Ginny and Neville both cried at the same time.

"Snape made me and Malfoy Heads" Hermione explained as she began to butter some toast "I think it's some ploy to get me to talk about where Harry is or, even worse, draw Harry out into the open because he thinks I'm in danger or something".

"They have schemes, I think we should have schemes" Neville said bitterly as he watched his cup refill with juice magically.

"I think schemes are the last thing we should worry about" Hermione replied, "I have Muggle Studies next, with Alecto Carrow".

"I heard about her class" Ginny grimaced "Apparently she teaches everyone how Muggles are filthy, stupid, weak, disgusting creatures who deserve to be put down".

"Great, I can tell I'm going to be her favourite student" Hermione said sarcastically.

The bell suddenly rang and Hermione jumped up, grabbing her books. "Don't wanna make my Professor mad, I heard she's evil" she joked humorlessly and gave them a smile before walking off to class.

She suddenly became aware of steps following into line with her and looked up to see Draco, staring straight ahead. "McGonagall would like to see you after class".

"Why do I keep getting all this information from her second hand?" Hermione asked darkly, trying to keep up with Draco as he strode on. "And it's _Professor _McGonagall" she added curtly as they both entered into the same classroom. Of course. Of course Draco Malfoy would take a class degrading all Muggles and Muggle-borns.

Hermione took a seat at the back and tried to calm her swift beating heart. She watched as the rest of the class filed in and also took seats, some giving her outrageously dirty looks which she tried and failed to ignore. Draco was sitting a few seats up from her which she couldn't help but notice.

Alecto Carrow appeared at the front of the room in a black puff of smoke, holding her wand maliciously in her hand. Hermione swallowed and tried to keep her cool.

"This is Muggle Studies" Alecto hissed out with dark intent "This class will enlighten your minds to the truths of the disgusting and impure creatures Muggles are and of course, Muggle-borns, half-bloods and half-breeds. Only Pureblood's are worthy of magic".

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson's hand shot straight up into the air.

"What?" Alecto answered rudely, looking over to her.

"If Muggleborn's are not worthy of magic" Pansy began "Then what's Granger doing here?" she swung around to smirk at Hermione, as everyone in the class also did.

Hermione tried to push back the tears as she glared at Pansy. Alecto's sharp eyes fell on Hermione as she froze. "Ah yes" Alecto slithered out, eager to share her opinions about Hermione's mere existence "I was myself, rather confused as to why they let her back in… I mean, she is of no importance, she's rather vulgar and-".

"Professor?" Draco's commanding voice interrupted her promptly "Granger is here on the request of Snape and questioning him would mean that you're questioning the higher authority, wouldn't it?".

Alecto's upper lip moved annoyingly as she turned her gaze over to Draco "Yes. If you have any questions regarding student attendance then talk to Snape. Back to topic now, Muggle torturing is…" she trailed off as Draco quietly looked over to Hermione.

Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath, trying not to allow herself to feel so much hurt. She didn't care what they thought of her. She didn't care about them. She only wanted to know that Harry and Ron were one step closer to discovering and destroying the Horcruxes.

Because when they returned for the final showdown, she was personally going to take that bitch down.


	3. The Truth Kills

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**THE TRUTH... KILLS**

**oOo**

Hermione knocked twice on Professor McGonagall's office door and waited. Seconds later, it opened itself to reveal Professor McGonagall sitting up at her desk, smiling at Hermione. "Come in Hermione" she said warmly as Hermione walked inside and the door closed itself over. Hermione stepped over to the chair opposite Professor McGonagall and took a seat, trying to repress that horrible incident from Muggle Studies.

"Tea?" Professor McGonagall asked as the warm teapot suddenly levitated up into the air beside her.

"Yes, thank you" Hermione nodded politely and accepted the cup of tea from Professor McGonagall, "Professor, I really don't understand… any of it actually, being called back here, why I was made Head Girl, and truthfully, why I'm still even alive".

"Hermione I was not the one who requested your mandatory attendance" Professor McGonagall looked uneasy "If they had it my way, you would be in Mexico, under the protection of a dear friend of mine, she's such a talented witch, much like yourself but I digress. Snape requested your presence here at Hogwarts because - and you may not understand this right now - but it really is the safest place for you to be".

Hermione's eyes widened, looking around before she whispered this "Professor, I am surrounded by Death Eaters, my friends have deserted me, I have to share quarters with Draco Malfoy; The Prince of Darkness, and every single second of every single moment I live in fear of being tortured or killed so please, tell me how this is the safest place for me to be?".

"Hermione, under my watch, I promise you, you will come to no harm" Professor McGonagall looked most torn "While I understand you may never trust Severus again, he is on our side-".

"That man killed Dumbledore!" Hermione jumped up, not being able to control her temper, "He's playing both sides, except he's really on Voldermort's side! Why can't you see that?".

Professor McGonagall also stood up, taking a deep breath "One day you will understand everything Hermione. Until then, I need you to keep your head down and if anything should happen, I need you to report to me immediately and if I am unavailable, Draco Malfoy will be happy to help".

Hermione gaped even wider. Now she was truly confused. "Draco Malfoy? I'm sorry, Draco Malfoy? If ever I should need help or my life saving, I should turn to Draco Malfoy?".

"Like I said, Hermione" Professor McGonagall looked at her sympathetically "There are some things right now that you will not be able to understand but, I need you to trust me, please".

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Thank you" she turned to leave but swung back around "I'm sorry, for… shouting" she added meekly, feeling even sadder than before. Dumbledore's death had effected everyone, even if they didn't realise it.

"Not to worry, Hermione" Professor McGonagall "I have dealt with worse and I'm sure, worse to come. Run along now, wouldn't want you to miss anymore classes".

Hermione gave her a smile and walked out of her office, closing the door behind her. She let out a deep breath and began down the corridor, heading back towards the Head's quarters. She muttered the password at the portrait door and it swung open. Walking inside and closing the portrait door behind her, Hermione's breath caught when she saw Draco, sitting on the couch, fiddling with a rubber band in his fingers. She frowned at this, confused. Draco Malfoy was never bored, never lounging about. He always walked with purpose and spoke with power. Lately though, she wondered if anything about Draco was familiar for this tired pale boy in front of her just seemed sad. Maybe he was always sad and she just never noticed.

"What did McGonagall say?" Draco asked hastily, as soon as he saw her. Hermione frowned but sighed and walked into the kitchen, deciding to pour herself something to drink. She felt Draco's graceful air enter the kitchen with impeccable speed and tried to contain her fast beating heart.

"_Professor _McGonagall" Hermione corrected him again with an air of annoyance and frustration "And what business is it of yours to know our conversation?".

"I just hope she told you to keep your mouth shut up" Draco replied "And don't draw so much attention to yourself".

"Yes because today in class was all my fault!" Hermione snapped hotly.

"Pansy's a spoilt bitch but you gotta learn to let it slide off you" Draco replied, just as angry "How do expect to survive if you let every single thing bother you?".

"What?" Hermione spun around "Why the hell do you even care? You should be loving this! A mudblood, trapped and isolated from help, with a…" she trailed off, feeling sick. She couldn't even say it.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Draco turned and strode back into the living room.

Hermione's angry eyes widened as she hotly followed after him. "I don't know what I'm talking about? Harry was convinced you were evil and I stuck up for you! And then you let that evil-" she broke up "-You let them in here to kill and destroy and keep killing and destroying and then you fled, like the cowards you were! So what exactly am I wrong about?".

"Just shut up!" Draco screamed "You have no idea what it's like! He was threatening my mother, he was going to kill me if I didn't-".

"I have no idea?" Hermione screamed back, walking over to him "I'm a Muggle-born, everyday for the past 6 years I have had to endure insults about my blood status and lack of worth and now I'm the only Mudblood in a castle full of Death Eaters! Don't tell me I don't know what it's like to fear for my life!".

There was an awkward sudden silence and Hermione's stomach rolled over with butterflies when Draco's pained eyes met hers and her breath caught in her throat. Those were no eyes of a killer or a Death Eater, those were the eyes of a tortured soul, desperately trying to seek a way to survive while also worrying about the safety of his mother.

"Yeah you're right" Draco began slowly "I'm evil and you're right" he turned around and made his way towards his room.

"Wait" Hermione followed after him, frowning "Now you're just saying that to get me to shut up… What happened to you?".

Draco avoided her gaze and focused on the wall behind her, sighing deeply. Before he knew what she was doing, Hermione had managed to shove his sleeve up his arm, revealing the horrible mark of death etched with dark ink into his pale and now tainted skin.

Draco pulled away from her like he'd been burned, staring at her with a bit of shock and disgust. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he covered his mark over with his shirt, grimacing.

"Malfoy you're not one of them and you know it" Hermione cried "That mark makes you a killer, you're not a killer!".

"And how would you know what I am?" Draco barked "It's just the way things have to be!".

"That's pathetic" Hermione shook her head.

"Stay out of my life" Draco hissed harshly before going into his room and slamming the door behind him. Hermione let out a deep breath and held her mouth with her hand as a few stray tears fell from her eyes. How had this gotten so messed up?

She turned around and grabbed what books she needed off the table and stormed out of the portrait door, flying down the corridor as more tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and she'd only been there one freaking night. She knew where she wanted to go. The only place that might seem familiar. Hermione leapt round the corner and opened the big double mahogany doors, entering slowly.

She couldn't help but smile sadly to herself. This was the one place in the castle the Death Eaters clearly had no interest in. The smell of wood and old book pages of must filled the air and the sun shone in slightly from the curtains. The place had not changed in the slightest, apart from the fact when the librarian was nowhere to be seen. The restricted section was, like always, at the back, the rest of the shelves and alphabetically ordered books in their usual shelves. The tables hadn't even changed either, still in their same place in the middle of the room, the afternoon sunlight highlighting how dusty they actually were.

In the midst of all this chaos and danger, being in the library made her really feel at home and for once, not in constant peril. She walked towards the middle of the room and put down the books currently in her arms on one of the tables. Hermione smelled the air deeply, smiling as she walked over to the book shelves, feeling the spines of the book with her fingertips. She was finally home in a sea of danger. When Hermione had decided on a classic favourite, she pulled it out and walked back to the table, setting it down. She sat down and opened it up to start reading.

Just when she'd started reading a few lines, footsteps could be heard and Hermione's head snapped up to the chilling noise of Alecto Carrow's long thin heels that echoed when she walked. Were they headed into the library? Hermione jumped up, grabbed all the books from the table, shoved the chair back in and ran to the restricted section, hiding by the very back shelf. Just then, Hermione's eyes through the gaps of the shelf could see a very angry Snape pushing a pissed off Alecto into the library, both obviously looking for somewhere private to talk.

Hermione's heart started beating so fast she feared it might burst out of her chest. What if she were found? There'd kill her on the spot, wouldn't they? Or torture her? She focused on the two Death Eaters in front of her again and tried to listen to what they were hissing angrily at each other.

"Those disgusting kids need to be punished!" Alecto slammed her fist against the table in anger.

"We do not know who the perpetrator is" Snape said smoothly back "When I do find out, they will be punished, by me".

"We should just torture all of them into confessing" Alecto's eyes evils lit up "Or maybe even kill one of them…".

"Enough!" Snape barked "There will be no killing unless it is ordered from the Dark Lord. Don't waste your time on stupid insolent children, you should be focusing on the coming battle. Potter may be on the run but not for long. He'll come running if he thinks all his precious friends are being tortured under his name".

"I'd love to torture that filthy mudblood" Alecto barked evilly, smiling as though she was imagining it. Hermione winced when she heard this and tried to keep her uncontrollable breathing silent.

"Oh, how you do know how to charm someone, Alecto" Snape drawled boredly. "We both have better things to be getting on with, don't you agree?" he added slowly, gesturing towards the library door.

Alecto glared but finally walked out of the library, followed by Snape. As soon as they were gone, Hermione collapsed against the bookcase, letting out a deep breath. She had to find out who was going to be punished for what so she jumped up, shoved her favourite book back into place and grabbed her own books she'd brought for later classes before rushing to the library door. She peeked outside, making sure no one was there before she walked speedily towards the Great Hall, intending to search for Neville, Ginny or Luna to find out what the hell was going on.

But, she didn't need to. For before the wall before the Great Hall, was clear red writing scribbled on the wall. It read; '_Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting_'. Hermione's stomach plummeted into her gut and her books slipped out of her hands and fell the ground. She stumbled down to pick up the books she'd dropped, looking back up to wall.

_Oh my god, _was all she could think, _Who'd be so stupid as to do that? Did they want to get themselves killed? _She walked into the Great Hall and checked to see if Neville, Ginny or Luna were there but they weren't so she decided to head back to the weird safety of the Head's quarters before she got attacked by Alecto Carrow and her twisted beliefs.

**oOo**

Draco was sitting in one of the chairs in the Head's common room, with a newspaper in his hands when Hermione burst in. She slammed the portrait door behind her and dropped her books on the chair, breathing deeply. Draco folded the newspaper over and sat up properly, looking over to Hermione. "What is it?" he stood quickly and walked over to her.

"Someone vandalized the walls with the slogan '_Dumbledore's Army: Still Recruiting_'" Hermione said, breathless, "Oh my god, I bet she's going to come after me…" Hermione gripped her stomach in pain and walked into the kitchen.

"Let me guess, it was your little freedom fighters wasn't it?" Draco rubbed his face tiredly "As if this is all I need right now!".

"All _you _need?" Hermione hissed angrily "Hello! Are you the mudblood here? Didn't think so! Oh god, I may as well be wearing a sign that says 'Mudblood here! Kill now!' I have to go warn…" she trailed off as she headed for the door again, but Draco suddenly stepped in front of it.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Draco said quietly "If Alecto can find you alone, she'll take whatever opportunity she can get. You're safest here. I'll alert McGonagall".

"Why?" Hermione frowned "Why the hell would you do that?".

"Do you really think another massacre is what everybody needs right now?" Draco asked seriously "Whether I'm on your side or not, I am in no mood to be washing blood off my hands, again".

"Finally feeling guilty you let a noble innocent man die?" Hermione snapped, her blue eyes turning dark.

"I didn't have a choice" Draco grated out "He was threatening my mother, what was I supposed to do?".

"Stand up and fight!" Hermione screamed "That's what you do in the face of adversary! You stand up and fight!".

"I'm tired of fighting" Draco whispered, his angry demeanour falling "…I'm so tired of fighting, Hermione".

Hermione seemed a taken back, looking up at Draco with a different kind of apprehension. He called her Hermione? He actually let her win a fight? Wow, maybe he really was tired of everything. Hermione walked over to the couch and slumped down on it, sighing.

"Which side will win?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking over to him. "Truthfully, which side do you think will win?".

And as soon as Hermione had seen a tiny shred of humanity in Draco's eyes, it was suddenly gone, glazed over with arrogance and self-respect. "Whichever side has me, of course" he spun around and opened the door, slamming it behind him as he left.

"Yeah?" Hermione whispered, "And what side is that?" she let out another deep sigh and moved so that she was lying down on the couch, with her head in her hands. This was going to be a long day.

**oOo**

Hermione was too busy pacing the kitchen, frowning. She'd let it brush past her but now she had remembered something that was slightly confusing if not revolting… Professor McGonagall had told her to rely on Draco Malfoy if she needed it… Was that a hint? Was she going to need help sometime soon?

There was a sudden knock on the portrait door and Hermione moved towards it. As she opened it she hoped to see the red hair of Ginny Weasley but instead, her stomach achingly pained when she saw Alecto Carrow, looking even more sinister than usual.

"Mudblood, you have an appointment with Death" Alecto sneered. She reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrist, yanking her out of the safety of the Head's Dorm.

"What?" Hermione gasped, trying to keep up with Alecto's tight grasp on her, "What are you talking about?".

"I know you and your little stupid friends wrote that filth on the wall!" Alecto screeched "And you're going to pay for it!".

"I swear I didn't do it!" Hermione struggled as Alecto dragged her down into the dungeons, past the potion classes and into the small basement.

"Liar!" Alecto screamed as she shoved Hermione onto the basement floor, next to Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Neville muttered to her.

"Silence!" Alecto slammed the door over "You stupid filthy idiots!" she shrieked with a new madness born in her eye "You don't deserve the importance of magic! None of you!" she looked over to Hermione "Especially _you_, you twisted bitch!" she leaned forwards and slapped Hermione across the face.

Hermione gasped and grabbed her cheek in agony, seeing her lip begin to bleed.

"I swear she didn't do anything!" Neville cried desperately "She didn't do anything! It was all me-".

As Alecto began another round of loud insults, Hermione secretly glanced over to Neville and winced at his bent and bloody nose; it must be broken. Luna was huddled over, trembling on the floor, clutching her hand to her chest in pain and Ginny looked relatively unharmed with just a cut on her cheek.

"I know you're lying you snivelling twit of a wizard!" Alecto hissed at Neville "Now we will not be leaving until all of you admit you're involvement!" she walked towards Luna and grabbed her hair, yanking her upwards.

Hermione winced as Luna groaned in pain, finding it difficult to hold her hand and clasp her head at the same time.

"Admit it!" Alecto screamed in Luna's ear. She yanked Luna's head and smashed it against the wall, effectively knocking her out as Luna's body slumped to the floor.

"Luna!" Hermione instinctively jumped up and rushed to Luna but Alecto caught her first and held her wand to Hermione's neck, laughing slightly.

"I'll never breath a word to you" Hermione hissed out with hatred "So you might as well just kill me!".

"Oh Mudblood" Alecto licked her lips "Do you really think death is the worst I can do to you? Foolish girl" she aimed her wand at Hermione and suddenly Hermione's body flew across the room and slammed into the wall, full-force. Hermione struggled to sit up, clutching her shoulder, pain soaring up and down her body. Her tears already coming out before she could stop them.

"I'm going to show you can't ever escape your doomed fate, Mudblood" Alecto stepped towards her. She started towards Hermione and point her wand at her again "Crucio" Alecto hissed and without warning Hermione screamed so soul-crushingly high that Ginny began to sob when she saw her best friend begin to struggle on the floor, caught in the height of the unbearable pain.

"Stop it!" Neville cried, "Stop it! Stop it!".

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you-" Alecto turned around, advancing on Neville. At this precise moment, the door swung open and Snape strolled in, looking from left to right.

"Carrow, what is the meaning of this?" Snape barked, looking over to Hermione, who was struggling to sit up.

"I was demonstrating what happens when students break the rules" Alecto replied.

"Well no matter" Snape replied "I've already dealt the with culprit" he looked to Neville "Take Lovegood to Madam Pomfrey immediately".

Neville got up slowly and walked over to Luna. He bent down and picked her up, cautiously walking past Alecto and Carrow out of the basement. Ginny got up and slowly walked over to Hermione, helping her up.

"Does the Dark Lord know of this?" Alecto narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong, Snape? Going soft?".

"Hardly" Snape raised his eyebrow "But the mudblood is part of our plan and you killing her would have upset the Dark Lord very much. News of the torture will surely spread to Potter but he will not come here if knows Granger is dead. Her death will unfortunately empower him to go above our heads to find and destroy the Dark Lord himself. Anything else you'd like to enquire about?".

"No" Alecto looked with disgust over to Hermione and Ginny and turned and stormed out of the basement past Snape.

As soon as Alecto was gone, Snape took a step forwards "I advise a trip to Madam Pomfrey".

"You murdering son of a bitch" Hermione hissed out, struggling to hold herself up.

"_Hermione_!" Ginny whispered weakly "Don't!".

"Granger" Snape began slowly, almost unsure of how to word it "When all of this is over I can assure you it will all make sense".

"When all of this is over" Hermione struggled forwards "I'm going to spit on your grave" she glared at him and walked past him, limping out of the basement.

Ginny looked up at Snape with fear and rushed past him, going to join Hermione. Snape watched them walk away, taking a deep breath. It was this hard already, and it hadn't even begun.


	4. The Riddle

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**THE RIDDLE**

**oOo**

"Hermione, come with me to Madam Pomfrey, she'll heal your cuts" Ginny stood in front of Hermione to stop her walking.

"I've already told you I'm fine" Hermione stressed, "Nothing's broken, okay? Just a few superficial cuts. Go check on Neville and Luna though".

"Hermione" Ginny's voice wavered "She used the Cruciatus Curse on you. Are you okay?".

"Are you?" Hermione countered. She walked past Ginny "I just need a hot bath and a sleep. Go, I'll see you in the morning".

"If you're sure…" Ginny replied. She offered Hermione a goodbye smile and walked the other way, hurrying out of sight.

Hermione hobbled down the rest of the corridor, cursing under her breath as she reached the Head's Dorm. "Beedle the Bard" Hermione muttered and the portrait swung open. Hermione hopped inside and closed the portrait door behind her. The dorm seemed empty as she slumped down on the couch and pushed up her skirt slightly to see her leg bleeding underneath it. Must have been when Alecto flew her into that wall.

Just then, a door slammed shut from behind her and Hermione jerked round, ready to defend herself if need be.

"Just me" Draco smirked "What's got you so jum…" he stopped short when he saw her bleeding thigh. That's when he took another look at Hermione and his gut plummeted when he noticed her bleeding lip, dirtied clothes and the small cuts up her arms.

"What the fuck happened?" Draco came closer, looking at her bleeding thigh.

"Alecto happened" Hermione winced as she moved slightly. "You're not surprised are you?" she snapped "I would have thought you'd be second in command to the little game of pass the torture".

Draco stood up straight and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned instantly with a bowl of hot water and a cloth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Cleaning your wound since you didn't go to Madam Pomfrey" Draco knelt before her "Tell me, why didn't you go to Madam Pomfrey?".

"And pretend it didn't happen?" Hermione frowned "It happened, no denying it".

"Yes but that doesn't mean you have to suffer when you have magic" Draco shook his head as he pressed the wet cloth to her leg and Hermione jolted forwards.

"Fuck" she hissed.

"I can heal them for you" Draco pulled his wand from the back of his shirt.

"No!" Hermione flinched slightly "Dark magic did this to me, and dark magic will not fix it" she eyed him warily.

Draco sighed and put his wand back "Look, this is just stupid to suffer unnecessarily, come on I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey".

"Malfoy just leave it" Hermione snapped, swearing after it as Draco continued to clean her cut with the hot water. "I don't want it healed".

"Never had you down for a bit of sadism, Hermione" Draco frowned.

"It's not like that" Hermione looked away "What I'm fighting for, what Harry is fighting for… What happened tonight just made me stronger in the defeat of the Dark Lord. So I will accept these wounds and walk around with them, proud even, because I know that good will always triumph".

Draco, who had been staring at her, broke his gaze and continued cleaning her thigh, trying to stop his gaze from focusing on her pale and smooth skin.

"And if a couple of hesitant students see just what the Dark side is all about then I'm happy to shock them" Hermione added with a sad smile.

"The bleeding's stopped" Draco spoke up, looking down to see a clean leg with a slight cut about 10 inches "Wrap it in bandages though, so it doesn't get infected".

"Why did you just do that?" Hermione frowned, only now realising that the Prince of Darkness himself had just cleaned the leg of a sworn enemy. And a mudblood at that.

"I feel partly responsible" Draco answered truthfully "And even though my own cursed fate is inevitable, doesn't mean yours should be too".

"Why do you feel responsible?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I left to find Professor McGonagall" Draco stated "Except I couldn't find her and then I ran into Snape. He said he would handle the situation and flitted off. I came back here… If I hadn't of left…" he frowned.

"And this from the man who claims not to be good" Hermione said pointedly "You know you just proved yourself wrong, right?".

"We're done" Draco snapped, picking up the bowl of water and returning the kitchen. He returned with his usual stony face set in place "For your information, Alecto is a loose cannon in the Dark Lord's empire and he needs you alive to lure Potter here. You see where I come in? As long as I keep you alive, especially from Carrow, my job's already half-way done. It's not really protection, you see? More like… insurance".

Hermione tried to hide her shock at the words coming out of his mouth but she knew she probably wasn't doing a very good job. As he was about to walk past her to his bedroom, Hermione stumbled up, holding her leg. "Wait" she watched as he turned around, unsure.

"Do it" Hermione stood there, waiting.

"Do what?" Draco frowned.

"Do the Cruciatus Curse on me" Hermione replied "Right here. Right now. It won't kill me, it won't hurt me more than I already am. Let's see who's little theory is right? Because, the Cruciatus Curse doesn't work unless you really want to inflict pain for your own pleasure. So do it. Be all Death-Easter badass and do it. Prove your truly soulless and evil".

Draco laughed slightly, shaking his head "You wouldn't be able to handle it, Granger. Trust me… It feels like your flesh in on fire, like someone is cracking your skull open over and over again, it feels like-".

"Like there are invisible knives all over you, ripping your flesh apart and no matter how much you scream it won't ever stop?" Hermione interrupted him "It feels like someone's hand is around your heart and when they squeeze so tight you think you're gonna die from the pain, or at least pass out, but you don't… The pain just continues… right?".

Draco's pained eyes reached hers and it suddenly dawned on him exactly what kind of torture she had gone through.

"Goodnight Malfoy" Hermione looked away, gripping her leg as she walked into her room and closing the door behind her. She was going to get into a really hot bath and sit there until she felt slightly normal again.

The possibility that she may never feel normal again scared her. It scared her more than the arrival of the Dark Lord himself.

And she hated it.

**oOo**

Hermione woke, refreshed yet still slightly sore. She'd had a long bath the night before and almost fallen asleep in the tub. Stubbornly, she did what Malfoy suggested and wrapped her leg wound in bandages before putting on her school uniform. As she dressed and looked in the mirror she noticed her bandage peaked out slightly from underneath her skirt and apart from that, the small cut on her lip and the several bruises on her wrists, she looked absolutely swell.

Who was she kidding? She looked terrible. Hermione applied her usual make-up, checked her hair and noticed it was sleeker than usual and grabbed her books as she left her room. "There they are" she noticed her black converses from last night and sat down on the couch to put them on. Several noises emanating from the kitchen told Hermione that Draco was already up and probably had been for some time. She wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't slept at all, seeing as his face always looked exhausted and tired now.

Hermione stood up slowly, still feeling pain from her leg and grabbed her books, opting to silently leave without having anymore useless and annoying back and forth with Malfoy. Hermione shut the portrait door behind her and began walking slowly towards the main hall. She received some looks off of people, some of curiosity, some of hatred and some of compassion. When she entered the great hall she saw Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Neville. Physically, they looked great but Hermione knew emotionally that wasn't the case. Madam Pomfrey must have healed their wounds and sent them for a night's rest, without questioning what the hell had happened, of course.

"Hey guys" Hermione approached the table and slowly sat down across from Ginny and next to Luna.

"How did you sleep?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Fine" Hermione let out a deep breath "How about you?".

"Barely, kept having nightmares" Ginny replied quietly.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione asked, looking over at Luna.

"Oh they made me right as rain" Luna smiled sadly, looking away.

"I'm so sorry Hermione" Neville whispered, checking to see if anyone was listening "I swear we didn't involve you at all, Alecto was just looking for a reason to go after you".

"It's okay, I know" Hermione dismissed it "But now, I definitely know why I'm here; to lure Harry and Ron out of hiding. If they think I'm being held captive and tortured, they'll come running".

"Do you really think they'll come?" Neville asked, intense.

"I don't know" Hermione sighed tiredly "I don't even know what was going through their minds when they left me so I genuinely have no clue. But everything we do is being watched so we gotta be careful. And no more D.A stuff".

As Neville eyed Hermione more closely, he frowned again "Why didn't you get healed Hermione?".

"I refuse to pretend it didn't happen" Hermione replied as she began eating some toast "If anything it's a reminder of fighting the good fight, never letting evil win, never letting it control you. I'll get past this, we all will. The dark side can be quite seductive, alluring, if the students see what really goes on behind closed doors, I don't think any of them would want to sign up. That's what happened to Draco, he signed up without knowing what really happens and suddenly he's in too deep and doesn't know what to do".

"Hermione, he's a Death-Eater" Neville said pointedly "I'd rather gouge my own eyes out than sympathise for that prick".

"What are you talking about the Dark side being alluring?" Ginny asked "It's horrible, murder, bloodshed, evil!".

"Yes we know the truth" Hermione nodded "But I seriously doubt any of these young recruits really know what they're getting into. Think about it, using your magic for whatever you want? Consequence free? No personal gain, no-one to answer to, to be powerful and in control… It's alluring. Once they know what it truly means to be evil, they can't get out".

"Maybe that applies to some people" Neville nodded "But Malfoy… Malfoy's whole family is involved with Voldemort, he knew exactly what he was getting into Hermione!".

"He said they were threatening his family" Hermione leaned in, whispering "What would you do if you were in his position?".

Neville glared hardly "Thanks to Bellatrix, I don't have much family left, Hermione. Evil destroyed them. It's lucky my grandmother went into hiding otherwise they'd have killed her too".

"Neville, I'm sorry" Hermione sighed "I didn't think… You're right… Malfoy's evil… Pure evil" at that moment, Draco Malfoy decided to walk in the great hall, followed by Pansy Parkinson. They strolled towards the Slytherin table and sat down next to students Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

As Draco's eyes looked up into the crowd and caught Hermione's gaze for the briefest of moments, she sighed. "Pure evil".

**oOo**

Hermione exited Amycus Carrow's class of the Dark Arts faster than her injured leg would allow her to go and tried to get away from the echo of Amycus's nasty stench. It was a tedious hour of her time and she really didn't know how much longer she would be able to deal with it, especially Alecto's class of Muggle Studies, which was anything but humane.

Maybe it would just be better if Snape revealed his true agenda and killed her, save her the torture of those classes. She still couldn't look Alecto in the eye, the night before playing over and over in her mind again.

That's why her focus and concentration wasn't exactly up to her A game when she slammed right into the person who stepped in front of her. Hermione let out a "Oomph!" and fell to the floor. She sighed and looked up to find the eyes of Blaise Zabini looking down at her.

"Sorry" Blaise offered her a hand up but Hermione glared, ignored it and slowly got up, gripping her bandaged leg. She went to move around Blaise but he stepped in front of her again and stopped her.

"What?" Hermione nearly barked "What do you want?".

"I was wondering if we could talk in private…" Blaise said calmly and softly, looking around left to right to see if anybody was listening into their conversation.

"Private?" Hermione raised her eyebrow "I'm not going anywhere with you!" she moved around him.

"Wait, please" Blaise followed after her as she walked away from him "I need to speak with you urgently".

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Hermione snapped "Any pureblood seen with a mudblood may as well be a mudblood themselves".

"I just need to talk to you" Blaise struggled to keep up with Hermione's fast pace.

Hermione winced as the pain in her leg seared through-out her entire body and she stopped her fast pace to bend over and grip her thigh.

"Are you okay?" Blaise watched her gasp.

"Don't I look okay to you?" Hermione barked, having to lean against the wall "If I didn't have this injury I would have out-run you by now!".

"I don't doubt it" Blaise smiled slightly "You're Hermione Granger, the girl who's good at everything".

Hermione frowned and looked up "What do you want?".

"I don't think it would be a good idea to talk so openly" Blaise replied "What I have to say must stay secret".

"Well I'm sure as hell not going anywhere with you" Hermione glared. She sighed "Look, if this is about Draco then…".

"Draco?" Blaise frowned "What about Draco?".

"Nothing" Hermione shook her head. The pain in her leg was getting worse and she felt so damn dizzy and tired and weak. Hermione gripped her leg tighter and cursed herself silently for not going to Madam Pomfrey when she had the chance.

"Maybe you should go to see Madam Pomfrey" Blaise frowned.

"Yeah" Hermione weakly pushed herself off the wall, "Maybe I… shou…" her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she seemingly fainted, plummeting towards the floor only to be caught by Blaise.

Blaise held Hermione up awkwardly "Hello? Granger?" when he saw that Hermione was out cold he pushed her over his shoulder and began walking down the corridor carrying her body, heading towards Madam Pomfrey.

This was not what Blaise imagined. Fair enough, he had given Hermione some reason in the past to distrust him. He never openly insulted her or said anything remotely hurtful to her face but the fact he used to strut around just as arrogant as any pureblood with Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Parkinson probably didn't do him any favours. He rounded another corner and was almost at Madam Pomfrey's ward when somebody quickly stepped in front of him.

"What happened?" Draco asked quickly, his eyes dark and unreadable. Blaise stiffened slightly. Draco Malfoy had always been quite a puzzle and that made him a danger either way.

"She fainted in the corridors" Blaise replied calmly "I was just bringing her to Madam Pomfrey's".

"And you just found her?" Draco's question was almost threatening.

"Yes" Blaise replied smoothly.

Blaise could tell Draco didn't believe him for a second but he didn't say anything else or move, just waiting. Slowly, Draco stepped aside and followed Blaise into the ward. Blaise put Hermione down on one of the beds and went to get Madam Pomfrey from her desk as Draco stayed by Hermione's side, staring down at her.

"Oh dear" Madam Pomfrey rushed towards Hermione and stared at the cuts on her arms, face and the bandaged wound peaking out of her skirt. "Why didn't she come see me sooner?" Madam Pomfrey snapped, frustrated. She began to unwrap the bandage on Hermione thigh.

"She's quite stubborn" Draco replied with a sigh as the bandage revealed the cut wound on Hermione's thigh. It had been bleeding and was beginning to blister and turn a shade of purple.

"It's infected" Madam Pomfrey rushed to her potions cabinet, grabbing what she needed hurriedly.

"Shall we go Draco?" Blaise asked suddenly, "We have Potions next".

"I know" Draco replied, not moving. He slowly took his eyes off of Hermione and up to Blaise. Draco began walking and Blaise turned to follow but didn't. He took his favourite pen out of his pocket and let it fall to the ground. Draco turned back, un-amused to see Blaise slowly bend down, back to him and pick it up.

Blaise rose up and gripped the bed Hermione was on in a false gesture. In a quick flash he slipped a folded note into Hermione's skirt pocket and turned around, smiling coldly at Draco. Draco didn't return the smile and waited until Blaise had joined him. They walked out of the ward together as Madam Pomfrey began flittering around the knocked out Hermione.

Draco's eyes followed back one last time before he disappeared round the corner with Blaise.

**oOo**

Hermione yawned as she stretched out on the hospital bed and turned over on her side, trying to comfy. Almost instantly her eyes snapped opened and she jumped up, cautious. What the hell? Why was she in Madam Pomfrey's ward? And where was her bandage? Hell, where was her wound? Hermione checked her arms and face and saw that the cuts were also gone.

"Hermione" Madam Pomfrey walked towards her "You're awake. How are you feeling dear?".

"Fine" Hermione rubbed her eyes "What am I doing here?".

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini brought you in dear. Mr Zabini said you fainted" Madam Pomfrey replied "Your wound had become infected, I had to heal it".

"How long ago was this?" Hermione tried to remember the last thing she knew.

"Just a couple of hours ago, it's nearly dinner time" Madam Pomfrey replied "And don't worry, Professor McGonagall notified all of your missed classes".

"Thanks" Hermione said weakly as she took a sip of water from the table next to her. What was the last thing she remembered? It all came flooding back. The pain in her wound had intensified when she'd tried to walk away from Blaise and then she'd fainted in the middle of a conversation.

Instead of trying to understand what the hell Zabini was even playing at, Hermione slowly hopped off the bed, surprised to find it no longer hurt to walk. She actually felt great.

"If you have any problems just come straight back" Madam Pomfrey told her kindly as she walked away.

"Thank you" Hermione nodded her head as she walked out of the ward, down the corridor. She didn't know what Madam Pomfrey had given her but she suddenly felt so awake and energized. She felt like she could climb a mountain! Was it really dinner time already?

Hermione headed towards the Great hall and suddenly her energetic mood dimmed slightly as she remembered where she was. Hogwarts was enigmatic and majestic and age-old and wise, it was amazing and powerful and protected and now… To see it in the hands of evil was horrible and heart-wrenchingly painful. It was the quiet and reflective times like these when she wished Professor Dumbledore was still alive.

Hermione sighed and put her hands in her pockets when she suddenly frowned. She slowly pulled out a folded piece of paper in her left hand and quickly rushed to open it. In neat, clean hand-writing was the words;

'_By the stroke of twelve on this eve night, the north long tower shall still be might. Seek what you may and fret not, the answers you need will soon be sought'._


	5. The Unbreakable Vow

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**THE UNBREAKABLE VOW**

**oOo**

"'The answers you need will soon be sought?'" Neville finished reading the riddle, handing it back to Hermione "What the hell does that mean? And who put it there?".

Hermione sighed and looked back up to Ginny and Neville, sitting across from her at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall "It's obviously a riddle but to what? I have no idea. I was out for a few hours, someone must have slipped it into my pocket".

"Maybe it's a trap" Neville turned to glare at the Slytherin table "If anyone was going to pull a trap it'd be Slytherins".

"I wish we could use the library" Ginny sighed annoyedly "I went in there this morning, to see if any of the 'Defence Against The Dark Arts' textbooks was lying about and Snape chucked me out and told me to mind my own business" she growled.

"That's the second time Snape's been in the library in the last 2 days" Hermione frowned "Before Dumbledore died the only place you'd find Snape was in the Dungeons with his little potions".

"Dumbledore didn't just die" Neville pointed out, his voice pained, "He was murdered".

Hermione looked down, unsure of why she had worded her previous sentence as if Dumbledore had merely just passed away. Of course he didn't just pass away. He was murdered, before his time.

There was another pause of awkward silence before Neville spoke again, his voice stronger and clearer "I'm sure we could work this out" he frowned, "'North long tower?'" he quoted suddenly "They don't mean the North Tower do they?".

"The Divination Tower?" Ginny's head snapped round.

"Oh yes!" Hermione cried, eyes wide "I forgot, centuries ago, they called the Divination Tower the North Long Tower because it was so tall!" her eyes skimmed over the note again "'By the stroke of Twelve on this eve night' Stroke of Twelve… Midnight?" she raised her head with a gleam in her eyes "Whoever wrote this note wants to meet at the North Tower, tonight - 'this eve night' - at midnight".

Neville sat back, a little bit startled "Are you really gonna go?".

"What about all that answers stuff in the riddle?" Ginny spoke up suddenly "Does that mean they want to help you? With what?".

"I have no idea" Hermione shrugged, biting her lip.

"Or it could be a trap and the answer thing was just put there to entice your curiosity" Neville interrupted "I mean if this person really did want to help why would they be all weird about it and send you a riddle? Why hide their identity?".

"In case the person who wants to help is someone who shouldn't be helping me" Hermione said, mainly to herself, glancing over to the Slytherin table.

"Like a Slytherin?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, following Hermione's gaze.

"Okay, I didn't give it much thought because I thought he was just trying to be a dick like all the other Slytherins but Blaise Zabini tried to talk to me, he said something about it being private and urgent" Hermione rambled "What if he was trying to help me? Us?".

"6 and a half years of Slytherin torment and now you want to go picnicking with them?" Neville frowned, "They're all evil, Hermione".

"I refuse to believe that" Hermione sat back "Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were the ones who took me to Madam Pomfrey".

"What?" Ginny and Neville cried at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us that small but crazy piece of information?" Ginny hissed.

"Because I knew how you'd react" Hermione replied "I was talking to Zabini when I fainted, my guess is Malfoy joined him somewhere between my fainting and the journey to Madam Pomfrey. But I'm still here aren't I? Still alive".

"Hermione, Snape needs you alive. Voldemort needs you alive" Neville whispered the last part "You said it yourself. Draco told you he was only helping to keep you alive to lure Harry back".

"Maybe" Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly "I don't know… I don't know anything anymore".

"Look just promise us you won't go to the North Tower tonight?" Ginny stressed, "Please Hermione, it's too dangerous, please don't go".

"…Okay" Hermione let out a deep sigh "I won't go to the North Tower tonight" she paused "I'm gonna go take a shower, had enough of dinner" she put the riddle back into her pocket and smiled at her friends before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

Ginny sighed as she watched Hermione walk away. "Guess we're going to follow her to the North Tower tonight?".

"Yep" Neville raised his eyebrow "It's gonna be a long night".

**oOo**

As Hermione walked into the Head's dorm she watched the portrait door close itself back over. Draco wasn't in the living room and she sighed relief when she found he wasn't in the kitchen either. Hermione let herself sink into the couch, thinking about that damned riddle. She knew in her heart she had to go tonight and at least try and find out who wrote it. She didn't know much about her life anymore but she definitely didn't quit.

It was about an hour later when Draco returned. Hermione was sitting in the same position, reading a text book. Her eyes wavered slightly but she kept them focused on the book as he shrugged off his jumper, dumped it onto the table and walked into the kitchen. She could tell by his actions he was agitated and annoyed and she could not be bothered fighting with him when all she could do was worry and wonder about who was going to be there at The North Tower.

Hermione looked over, slightly irritated Draco was being so loud in the kitchen and she tried to focus her attention back to her textbook. Focus! she thought loudly. But when Draco dropped a glass and it shattered on the floor, Hermione growled and got up, shoving her book to one side. She walked in and found Draco cursing repeatedly under his breath as he took out his wand and made it whole again. Hermione watched him as he picked the newly reformed glass off the ground and onto the counter.

"Is there something you need?" Draco snapped, looking up at her as he poured a glass of juice.

"Just wondering how long you'll be trashing the kitchen for, I was trying to study" Hermione bit out.

"Why do you even bother?" Draco moved forwards as he put the carton of juice away, "In case you haven't noticed grades don't really count this year".

"I know" Hermione stiffened, "But I'm not going to change who I am just because things are different" she turned around and walked back into the living-room, reopening her textbook.

Draco appeared from the doorway, like a predator to it's prey and suddenly Hermione felt very open and bare. As she briefly caught his eyes a surge of sensation coursed through her and she felt a rise of heat appear in her chest and neck. Her eyes looked old and wise and tortured and so very piercing that he could almost see right through her.

After a few minutes Hermione couldn't stand being stared at any longer and she snapped her book shut and looked up, "Is there something you need?" she smiled, mocking his earlier words.

"Yes" Draco replied instantly but went silent, leaving Hermione with a frustrated expression forming on her face. Hermione was on the verge of insulting him but she remembered what had happened earlier that day and her demeanor suddenly changed.

She sighed painfully and looked up, "Thank you".

"Maybe I misheard you there" Draco moved forwards, "Did you just thank me?".

"Yes" Hermione held his eye contact "Thank you, for taking me to Madam Pomfrey with Blaise after I passed out".

At this, Draco went tense and looked away from her. "What happened, exactly?" he asked slowly. Blaise's answer had been too vague for him.

"Blaise was trying to talk to me" Hermione started, leaving out the specifics "And I remember just fainting in the middle of my sentence".

"He was trying to talk to you?" Draco's blue eyes went a dark shade, "What was he saying?".

"Asked if the rumours about my injuries were true" Hermione lied on the spot. If Blaise was the mystery note writer and he really did want to help, there was no point basically giving him over to the enemy. Hermione still didn't think Draco was truly evil but her friends did, and their opinion did count for something right now, considering she didn't even know what was going on around her lately.

"What rumours?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Somebody claimed I tried to attack Alecto Carrow in Harry's name and she beat me to a pulp - me and my friends" Hermione didn't know how all of this was flowing out of her mouth so easily, "Luna told me about it. I was about to tell Blaise to go away when I fainted… Guess I didn't realise how much pain I was in".

Draco sat there, looking at her with suspicion in his eyes while Hermione's heart rate was going 500 miles an hour. Finally he looked away as if he accepted this version, but Hermione could tell he definitely didn't believe it for a second. Hermione quickly looked over to the wall and checked the time; 11.24pm. Time for an excuse, she thought suddenly.

"Common room's all yours, I'm off to bed" Hermione picked up her textbook, "But I haven't been sleeping lately so I might get up during the night… Do you know when you're gonna be done here?" she asked innocently. Obviously she had to get out before midnight but she knew she couldn't leave if Draco saw her, he would be far too suspicious then.

"I think I'll go to bed early too" Draco replied after slightly hesitation.

"Okay" Hermione forced a strained smile. She turned to leave, feeling Draco's eyes never leave her body as she walked to her bedroom and went inside. Hermione threw her textbook on her bed and went to her cupboard, searching at the very bottom. She pulled out a black wooden box and where a lock should be was a blank piece of black metal.

Hermione pressed her index finger to the black piece of metal and the wooden box clicked open. She glanced back at her door and opened it up, pulling out a dagger, a stake, a crossbow, thick metal chains, hand cuffs she had bought in the Muggle world, several vials of different colored liquids, a red jeweled amulet and the Invisibility Cloak Harry had left behind for her, before he ran off with Ron. Hermione thought briefly that if Draco was still in the common room when she had to leave she could just wear the Invisibility Cloak but when the portrait door mysteriously opened by itself Draco would get more suspicious and go look for her. And when he didn't find her…

Hermione shuddered at the thought of another run in with Alecto Carrow. Or worse. Snape. Anger and rage began to boil in her veins when she thought about that low-life. She shook her head and grabbed her messenger bag, shoving all of her offensive weapons inside and closing it over. People thought she was unprepared? Hardly. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she didn't carry weapons with her and instantly that thought saddened her. Hermione put her black box away and sat on her bed, checking her watch; 11.50pm.

Time to go.

Hermione slung her bag over her body, made sure her wand was in her left boot like it always was and peeked out of her room, seeing the common room in darkness. Happiness washed over her when she figured Draco must have gone to bed. The coast was clear. She slipped out, careful not to make a noise on the floorboards and tiptoed to the portrait door. She pulled out the Invisibility Cloak and flung it round her head and the rest of her body. She opened the portrait door, quickly stepped out and closed it behind her, making sure nobody had seen anything. The corridors were quiet and uninviting.

Hermione took a deep breath and began to make her way to the North Tower, unaware that a figure had sat in the darkness of the common room, in the armchair, silently still and had watched her departure. Letting out a strained sigh, Draco Malfoy began to tap his fingers on the arm's chair.

**oOo**

Hermione's journey towards the North Tower had been surprisingly easy and her aim was to move swiftly and silently, trying to keep out of the way of any living person that might sense, hear or feel her. Her heart was beating so fast when she rounded the corner and saw Alecto walking by with Snape. Hermione almost stopped walking as they passed and she swear she thought Alecto looked straight at her but she carried on, wanting to get away from them as soon as possible.

Although Hogwarts was like a second home to her, the staircase leading up to the North Tower was winding and unfamiliar. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually been there. As she reached the top, Hermione took a deep breath and put her hand on the handle, slowly turning it. As she opened the door, she could tell it was pitch black inside and instead of running away, she found herself going into the darkness, closing the door behind her.

It was so dark she could hardly see a thing. She couldn't even tell if there was another person inside the room, breathing. She thought about reaching for her wand to summon light but what if someone outside saw it and came to investigate? She'd be busted then - Invisibility Cloak or not.

"Thank you for coming" a sudden voice said out of the darkness and Hermione jumped so violently she had to cover her own mouth to stop the almost-scream that rose in the pit of her throat. Several candles suddenly became lit and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Blaise Zabini standing there, holding his wand. Instinctively Hermione grabbed her wand from her boot and straightened, taking the Invisibility Cloak off her.

Time for show down.

"You have about 23.4 seconds to explain what the hell is going on" Hermione said calmly, keeping her eyes on the movement of his hands and his wand.

"I knew you'd figure out my riddle" Blaise said, smiling slightly "Sorry for being so cryptic but if anyone found out I needed to talk to you I'd be executed".

"Charming" Hermione smiled sarcastically.

"I'll just get straight to the point" Blaise continued, "The writing that was on the wall, about Dumbledore's Army… Is it true?".

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits, "Excuse me? Did Alecto put you up to this? She couldn't make us confess in person so she thought she'd send someone to do her dirty work?".

"What?" Blaise frowned, "No of course not! I'm genuinely interested… I want to join you, and your friends".

Hermione looked incredulous, horrified and shocked, all in one expression. She wanted to slap herself and try absorb his words rationally but at the same time she honestly couldn't believe what he was saying, no matter how much more decent he looked than the other Slytherins.

"You want to what?" Hermione put her hand on her hip, frowning with suspicion, "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? You are a Slytherin after all".

"I certainly didn't think prejudice was your thing, Hermione" Blaise raised an elegant eyebrow.

"It's not, Blaise. But learning from past experiences is. For example, the relentless abuse I received for being Muggle-born" Hermione replied with more fire and sting in her words.

"I'm not justifying that, Hermione" Blaise stepped forwards and Hermione took one step back, "But by assuming all Slytherins are evil, you're showing the same prejudice you once received and if everyone is so busy passing it back to one another, how can anything change?".

Hermione looked up at him again, frowning. She never thought she would hear a Slytherin say those kinds of words to her. But reality set back in. "Wait a minute! Why do you even want to join D.A? And that's not a confirmation that it still exists, I mean that would be crazy".

"Doubtful" Blaise sighed, "What's crazy is the life we're all living! It's not just me, Hermione! Most Slytherins don't have what it takes to be a Death Eater, and it's soon gonna be my turn to prove myself to the Dark Lord! I can't do it, I can't live this life, always in fear for my family, my safety! I'm not evil, I'm not even a little bit evil! When the Dark Lord discovers this I'm dead, and so is my family. It's horrible and dark and depressing and anyone who chooses to live this life is insane".

Hermione's thoughts drifted back to Draco and she looked up at Blaise, wondering when she had forgotten that Slytherins were also human beings, capable of many emotions. By the look of pain in his eyes, she could tell he loathed how trapped his life was, at least.

"Look, if D.A was still alive, we could work together within the school to get information and try and sabotage them at crucial moments" Blaise added, "If someone doesn't do something now, it may be too late later on".

"I feel your pain, Blaise" Hermione walked slowly to the window and looked out it and then turning away "…But…".

"But?" Blaise looked desperate, "What can I do to prove I'm telling the truth? Truth spell?".

Hermione was about to reply but the North Tower door suddenly burst open and while Blaise took a defensive position, Hermione just stood there, eyebrows raised as she looked across the room to Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"You're late" Hermione said sarcastically.

"I thought I was meeting you alone" Blaise said to Hermione, keeping his wand up.

"I told my friends, sorry" Hermione shrugged, taking off her bag and putting it on one of the tables.

"How did you know we would follow you?" Ginny frowned, as Luna closed the door behind them.

"It's you guys" Hermione gave them a look, "I don't need to see into the future to know you were going to follow me".

"Can we get back to what we talking about?" Blaise interrupted.

"Yeah just a minute Slytherin" Neville snapped, turning to Hermione, "You came here, to meet, god knows who, alone, without any protection except your wand? Do you have a death wish or something?".

Hermione flicked open her messengers bag and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak, "Invisibility Cloak… Stake, dagger, crossbow" she noted her things, taking them out of her bag "Chains, handcuffs, amulet that alerts you to evil and… these little babies" she pulled out the vials last.

"Wow" Ginny looked surprised "What are they?".

"The red one starts fire" Hermione put them on the table, "The blue one freezes anything for about an hour or too and the green one induces swelling of the stomach and sickness. I had it all planned out. While he's vomiting I make my escape".

"Why the stake?" Neville asked randomly "They are no vampires in Hogwarts" he picked it up and felt it's sharp tip.

"It was a two for one offer" Hermione snapped.

"You were really going to set me on fire?" Blaise spoke again, looking at the vials.

"Yeah" Hermione shrugged, "And I still haven't decided if I should use it or not" she turned to Ginny, Neville and Luna, "Blaise wants to join D.A".

"What?" Neville cried, turning to look at him, "It's a trap! I knew it from the beginning! It's a bloody trap! Those sneaky conniving-".

"I can prove my intentions are only good!" Blaise interrupted him. "Look I didn't ask for this life and I don't want it. I at least thought you of all people would understand" he turned to Hermione "Someone needs to do something, soon. So, I'm willing to prove my intentions".

Neville rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I will make the Unbreakable Vow with Hermione" Blaise announced and everyone in the room felt a definite change of shock in the air.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Ginny winced, "Can't we do a Charm or truth spell or something?".

"We could" Blaise shrugged "But how do you know my 'dark' magic won't intercept it? The Unbreakable Vow cannot be messed with, by good or dark magic, The Unbreakable is solid magic, it is what it is. It's is the only way you'll ever be able to trust me… all of you".

"What if Voldemort has learned how to intercept the Unbreakable Vow with your dark magic?" Neville asked angrily.

"He can't" Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off of Blaise since he announced his idea "It's like Blaise said, The Unbreakable Vow can't be touched or effected, by any magic. It is what it is. The Bonder would be someone else, not Blaise, not Voldemort".

"I don't know" Luna began in her quiet usually cheery voice "I think Mr Zabini is telling us the truth".

Blaise offered Luna an appreciative smile and turned back to Hermione, who was still staring at him. He is actually drop dead serious, Hermione thought soberly, no pun intended… There was something about the way his eyes twinkled with honesty and Hermione found herself desperately wanting to believe just his own word but, it wasn't just her life at stake - and she had to be sure. No idiot would make an Unbreakable Vow unless they had a death wish, right?

"Let's do it. Neville, you can be the Bonder" Hermione set her jaw straight and moved towards Blaise, who did the same "Are you sure you want to do this?".

"Yes" Blaise found warmth in his smile, despite the situation. He held out his arm and they intertwined their hands.

Neville raised his wand up above their joined hands and took a deep breath, still feeling uneasy. Suddenly a tongue of snake-like light began to wrap around their linked hands.

"Do you, Blaise Zabini, swear that you only want to join the D.A because you want to stop the Dark Lord?".

"I swear" Blaise replied.

"Do you swear that those intentions will stay that way? No matter what may happen?" Neville continued.

"I swear" Blaise replied again.

"Do you swear to do everything in your power to help Hermione and the rest of the D.A in our efforts to thwart the Dark Lord?" Neville pressed on.

"I swear" Blaise repeated. As this continued, the light that was wrapped around their hands began to glow brighter.

"Do you swear to tell no one of the D.A's existence, it's members or it's plans?" Neville's voice had leveled now.

"I swear" Blaise nodded.

"Do you swear to only discuss D.A's plans with it's trusted members?" Neville added.

"I swear" Blaise's voice had a finality about it that made Hermione take a deep breath. They weren't kids anymore.

Neville looked at Ginny, Hermione and Luna, to see if there was anything else and when they all nodded, he brought his wand back above their joint hands and the light slowly disappeared.

Hermione and Blaise pulled their own arm back and looked at each other awkwardly.

"I take it that's confirmation the D.A exists" Blaise joked, referencing Hermione's stark tone earlier.

"Yes" Hermione smiled warmly at him, "Thank you, I know it's not something to be done lightly".

"I'm not worried, I meant every word" Blaise watched her pack up her things into her bag.

"Should we schedule meetings?" Ginny suddenly asked, "We can't do it in the Room of Requirement because that room is guarded like a hawk, we can't sit openly at lunch together… Where are we gonna meet?".

"I think I might have an idea" Hermione suddenly grinned, "One your probably not going to like".


	6. Hopeless Thoughts

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**HOPELESS THOUGHTS**

**oOo**

It was hot summer days like this that reminded Hermione of the Muggle world, it's normality and her parents. While Hermione always knew that she no longer fitted in with the Muggle World, it was the simplest things that made her feel relaxed; a friendly wave from the postman, the sounds of the birds in her back garden, two cars stopped in the middle of an empty road with both the drivers hanging out their windows, content with light conversation. However, long summer nights had long been forgotten and before Hermione could let herself be pulled into a world of old memories, she raised her head slightly and saw that Blaise had entered the library.

Hermione straightened up and pretended to re-read the open book in front of her, moving slightly as the sun's direct contact on her back became unbearable. Blaise moved casually over to the Magical Creature's section and Hermione waited a couple of seconds before closing her open book and walking over to the section next to Blaise. She slid her book back into it's place and glanced over to Blaise, seeing he was fingering a big black book with gold lettering. Almost in an unspoken agreement, they swiftly switched sides and Hermione pretended to be interested in other books before she casually picked up the big black book with gold lettering Blaise had held.

Hermione saw through the reflection of the window that Blaise was now holding the book she had in her hands mere minutes ago and smiled slightly. She turned and walked back to her table, opening the book's front page. She turned to chapter one and saw a black piece of paper, folded up and crumpled. Hermione looked around and saw that Blaise was sat down at the other side of the room and that they were virtually alone. She let out a deep breath before she opened the note, and read in Blaise's white scribbled handwriting;

_'Found something we could use; crystals. I got them as a present years ago and there's enough for all of us. I wrapped them in a brown paper bag and hid them in the clock tower. Hope you had some luck with the spell'._

Across the room, Blaise opened up his note in the book laid out before him and saw Hermione's neat, prim words;

_'Have a lead on the spell but it's tricky and powerful - get back to you soon. Hope you got wearable objects to enchant. We can't give up'._

Hermione crumpled the enchanted note back over and watched it magically turn to ash, waving her hand about to get rid of the small puff of smoke. Hermione smiled; she really was smarter than most people. She looked over and saw Blaise doing the same. Throwing him a small smile, she closed the book in front of her over and got up to put it back. In a confident stride, Hermione walked by Blaise - choosing not to give him a look as more students had entered the library - and walked out, heading for the main hall. She'd go for the crystals when it was dark with the Invisibility Cloak. A part of her itched to go for them now but she couldn't risk being followed by a nosey Slytherin, or worse - a Death Eater.

Before she was almost approaching the main hall, another figure stepped into her pace and Hermione's head jerked round to see short blonde hair. Draco. Her heartbeat rose unexpectedly and she slowly raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you need help with?" she asked, trying to sound casual but she was pretty sure it came out like a frightened squeal.

"Snape wants to see us tonight" Draco said, obviously bored of the conversation already.

"Snape?" Hermione's stomach plummeted to the floor and she felt her muscles tighten in fear "Why? Why the both of us?".

"Oh well he explained his every idea and thought when we chatted over a cauldron and agreed to meet for lunch" Draco drawled out sarcastically. He looked down to Hermione seriously now "How the hell should I know? That's all he said. Be at his office at 8" he gave her a thoughtful look before leaving Hermione standing alone where she was frozen in place.

Automatically, Hermione began walking again and finally entered the main hall, going straight for the Gryffindor table, where Neville and Ginny were already sat. "Snape wants to see me and Dr-Malfoy tonight" she hissed at her shocked friends, trying to calm herself down.

"Malfoy didn't say what it was about?" Neville raised an eyebrow up in obvious suspicion.

"He said he didn't know" Hermione nervously played with a bit of bread lying on the table and frowned, "I honestly don't know why the both of us either. He couldn't have found out about Blaise because well, Blaise would be dead by now so what else does that leave?".

"Maybe Snape's just being an arrogant bastard like always and wants to make life more hell for you" Ginny whispered to them both "He did kill Professor Dumbledore, there's no doubt that he's evil".

"Something about what he said to me in the potion's basement the night Carrow attacked us is bothering me" Hermione frowned, "He said when this was all over, everything would make sense… That's a little bit optimistic for someone who's supposedly evil isn't it? It seemed like…".

"He was trying to give you hope" Ginny finished for her, frowning aswell. "I remember that, I was there… Now that you think about it, when you swore at him he almost looked a little…".

"Guilty?" Hermione asked, "I thought the exact same thing… Do you think Snape's actually on our side? And Professor McGonagall said something similar when I spoke to her in her office… She said he was on our side, maybe-".

"Do you two hear yourselves?" Neville interrupted, slightly annoyed, "He killed Dumbledore. _Killed _him. As in _dead_. As in took another human being's life away. He's evil and he's definitely not on our side".

"What if Dumbledore's not dead?" Ginny's eyes shone with brightness "What if it's a plan? To make it seem like Dumbledore isn't a threat anymore… With Snape working as a double agent, they have the element of surprise".

"You're crazy" Neville shook his head with disbelief "We all saw it, Ginny. Dumbledore died right in front of us for crying out loud! And we all know who fucking killed him!".

Ginny sighed and looked down, her shiny hope slowly disappearing.

Neville rubbed his head tiredly and let out a deep breath "I'm sorry for being so blunt but you can't give yourself false hope. We need to move on and I know it's hard, trust me I know how hard it is to let go of hope, but we have to focus on the here and now. Snape is evil, he's working for evil and we have to find a way to stop them, we have to focus on helping Harry".

"You're right" Hermione leaned back, "Snape is evil. But because I have to see him tonight, I can't pick up the package from Blaise" she whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"He got something to enchant?" Ginny whispered back.

Hermione nodded, "Wearable crystals".

"Like a necklace?" Neville raised an eyebrow, "Great".

"We'll all have to wear it under our clothes anyway to hide it so it doesn't matter" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I either get it tomorrow night but I don't like the thought of someone accidentally finding it sitting in the clock tower".

"We'll go" Ginny replied and looked to Neville, who nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? You want Harry's invisibility cloak?" Hermione's added quietly.

"How would we get it? Too much hassle. I can enchant my bed covers" Ginny whispered back, "It won't be as good but it'll do for tonight".

"Only if you're sure" Hermione looked across the hallway, to where Draco had just entered with Pansy and they went to sit down next to Blaise and Theodore Nott.

Neville nodded with hard eyes and Hermione knew they'd get it safely.

"Oh, Luna spoke to Cho", Ginny leaned in, whispering, "Cho doesn't want any involvement with D.A, she said it's too dangerous for her family's safety but she'll keep our secret".

"Can't say I blame her" Hermione muttered under her breath "I'm so happy my parents are living a care-free worry-free magic-free life without me. At least they're safe".

"Are you kidding?" Neville muttered darkly, glancing over to the Slytherin table "Nobody's safe in this world anymore, whether it's a Muggle Born or a Muggle. The person sitting right beside you could be evil, and you wouldn't even know it".

Hermione shivered and looked around slowly as a cold air slithered down her spine. Her eyes prickled to the ones already watching her. Those light blue eyes, filled with mystery and torture… Those magical eyes that shared an untold secret. The eyes she was scared of looking into.

**oOo**

Hermione shoved her timetable into her pocket and bit her lip. She didn't have any allocated classes which meant free time… Which meant if she went back to the Head's Dorm she might run into Draco… She hadn't been meaning to avoid him, it just… worked out that way. He was obviously hiding something and she was obviously hiding something. Something in Hermione's gut ached to let Draco in on the secret, he had done so many countless things to prove he wasn't actually evil at all.

He stopped Alecto from discussing Hermione's pitiful existence that first day in class, he was following Professor McGonagall's order to look after her (even though he claimed his intentions were evil, Hermione didn't believe that), he went looking for help when Alecto was on the war path, he cleaned her wounds caused by Alecto, he offered to heal her, and he even walked with her and Blaise to Madam Pomfrey… All those things just didn't scream evil to her, no matter what Neville liked to say. And there was his eyes… Those tortured painstakingly beautiful eyes didn't have a drop of evil in them, and some part of Hermione, even just a little part, was sure of that.

Before she even knew what she was doing, her legs began walking straight for the Head's Dorm. If Draco was there, so be it but Hermione had a free afternoon and she wasn't going to be kept away from the only place she could really go. She did contemplate going to the library but she was already half way towards the Head's Dorm. "Beedle the Bard" Hermione muttered to the portrait and it swung open. Hermione stepped inside as the portrait door shut behind her and she looked at the empty dorm in front of her. Unless he was asleep in his own room, the silence gave away everything and Hermione was sure she was alone.

She dumped her jacket onto the couch and walked into the kitchen area to pour herself some juice and maybe grab a snack. It was mundane things like this that made Hermione wonder where Ron and Harry were now. What were they doing? What they getting along? Had they found any Horcruxes? Hermione knew, deep down, that they had left her because they were worried for her safety but also at this thought, anger began to boil in her blood. She was the smartest out of all of them! She could have helped them and those two stupid cavemen decided that just because she was a _girl_, she couldn't come? And in doing so, did those two buffoons realise that in fact, she was now hurtling towards a fate worse than death?

Trapped in a place, with only Death Eaters to rule, Hermione thought that this was one of the worst possible situations that could happen. Well, that and meeting Voldemort. Hermione walked back into the common room and slouched down on the couch, still deep in thought. It troubled her that she didn't know what Snape wanted, or even more, if Draco knew and wasn't telling her. Maybe she was finally getting pulled up for swearing at him in the Slytherin basement, maybe Snape and Draco were going to try and torture her for information of Harry or Ron. Maybe Alecto would be waiting there for her… Hermione shuddered at this thought and almost considered the possibility of not going… But then, that would cause more problems. A noise from behind her suddenly startled her and she jumped out, grabbing her wand. Another noise drew her towards Draco's room and… Hermione frowned, eyes narrowed… Was that sobbing? Was someone crying in there?

Hermione slowly reached out and grasped Draco's door handle. With one deep breath she opened the door and let it swing open. In front of her, sobbing on the floor with one of Draco's school jumpers, was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and for a second she was surprised by Draco's room… It was not as cold or minimal as she'd thought it would be. But then screaming girl on the floor caught her attention again and Hermione let out a slight cough.

Pansy's head snapped round and she froze, her eyes like slits. "What the hell do you think you're doing in Draco's room?" Pansy barked, sitting up on her knees, wiping her tears.

"Trying to work out where this ungodly noise was coming from" Hermione snapped back, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? Draco's not even here!".

"I _know _that!" Pansy growled, standing up, still clinging onto Draco's jumper, "I was waiting for him… He's been acting weird lately…" Pansy narrowed her eyes on Hermione "_You _haven't noticed anything, have you?". It sounded more like a threat but Hermione didn't back down and straightened up.

"I really don't see much of Draco to be perfectly honest" Hermione gave her a blunt smirk, "I wouldn't worry though, you're one of Draco's favourite whores" she winked at Pansy and walked back in the common room, well aware Pansy was storming in after her.

"That's bullshit!" Pansy screeched, "Draco loves me! He… He wouldn't have anybody here other than me!".

"Then why were you sobbing on his floor, clutching one of his jumpers?" Hermione raised a judgmental eyebrow.

"Because…" Pansy went silent and for a split second, Hermione _almost _felt sorry for her, "He's been acting weird, but seeing as he sleeps right next door to a Mudblood I can understand perfectly why that would annoy him!" even though it wasn't the first time Pansy had insulted her, Hermione still felt that raw sharp pain in her gut, fresh as ever and before she knew what she was doing, she lunged for the short black haired girl in front of her, hoping to draw blood.

However, without realizing, a pair of arms had caught her between them and wrapped themselves around her. Hermione struggled, looking round and realizing it was Draco. She sighed and saw Pansy smoothing down her skirt and composing herself again.

"Thank you, sweetie" Pansy smiled sickly, "I almost thought that disgusting Mudblood was actually going to touch my perfect skin!".

As soon as Pansy said this, Hermione felt Draco's arms tighten around her and even though anger was boiling in her veins, she knew she couldn't struggle out of his arms to attack Pansy, no matter how much she wanted to. Hermione didn't even want to think about it but the way they were pressed up against each other was perfect, the way his arms came round and held her securely, his warm body touching hers… Hermione was scared to admit… She was enjoying this… And was Draco? Hermione could feel his heart beat racing… Did that mean..?

"Pansy, get out" Draco growled and Hermione could feel the vibration of rage from his chest. What the hell did he have to be angry about?

"What?" Pansy's face fell and she looked down at Hermione, who was glaring at her, "But Drakey-".

"Get. Out" Draco repeated slowly and Pansy burst into tears again. She turned and stormed out of the portrait door, letting it slam behind her.

Hermione and Draco had frozen, neither one wanting to move away. "You could have let me hit her" Hermione finally spoke, trying to let annoyance seep into her voice.

"It wouldn't have helped anyone" Draco's voice was husky and repressed and it sent a thrill down Hermione's spine. Without warning, Draco let her go and Hermione stood there, feeling alone and vulnerable. Why did his embrace have to feel so damn good?

Hermione watched Draco pick up his tear-strained jumper and then turn to his room, seeing the door was wide open. Hermione let out a sigh as Draco turned around, "Did you go into my room?" his tone was accusing and fierce.

"No" Hermione frowned, "Pansy was in there, crying, I heard her, I thought it was…" she let that one trail off, "I just opened your door and saw her".

"Do me a favour and don't ever open my door again" Draco snapped, storming inside and slamming the door shut behind him. Hermione jumped, a little startled and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't explain it… He was annoying and ignorant and mysterious but… there was something there Hermione couldn't help but feel a pull towards… A sickly feeling rose in her stomach and Hermione bit her lip. Was she starting to like Draco?

Hermione couldn't explain why tears were starting to rise in her eyes but she pushed them down, let out a deep breath and went into her bedroom, shutting her door behind her. She slid down it, finally letting a few stray tears fall down her cheeks. She wanted to sob and cry and scream about how unfair this was but she couldn't. She couldn't do anything in this place of prison.

Somehow she curled herself into a ball on the floor and finally felt sorry for herself. She felt sorry for her predicament and most of all, she felt sorry for him.

**oOo**

Draco walked out of his room, walking into the kitchen to pour himself some juice. He glanced quickly to the common room as he passed it and noted that Hermione wasn't there. He looked at her closed door and sighed. Was she in there? They had to be at Snape's in 10 minutes! Draco shook his head and walked over to Hermione's door. He knocked on it a couple of times.

"Granger!" Draco cried, "Granger! Come on, we need to go! Granger!".

"Right here, Malfoy" Hermione's voice came from behind him and he saw her figure in the portrait doorway.

Draco straightened up. "Good" he grabbed his jumper from the couch and walked towards the door. He and Hermione stepped out and closed the portrait over and began to walk awkwardly down the corridor.

"We'll need to change the password" Hermione mused.

"Yes" Draco muttered back.

As they turned another corner, Hermione had a sinking feeling this was going to be a long night.


	7. Snape Loves Lily

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**SNAPE LOVES LILY**

**oOo**

Hermione took a deep breath as she and Draco rode the winding stairs up to Dumbledore's office, the one Snape had unrightfully claimed. Hermione realised this was the first time she'd visited Dumbledore's office since his untimely death and it made her angry and sick at the same time, knowing his murderer had taken over such a warm and enchanting place.

The winding stairs finally stopped at the double wooden doors and instantly they opened. Hermione and Draco stepped off the stairs and into the office. Hermione felt a slight smile to her lips when she realised that Snape had unexpectedly left everything untouched. The office looked exactly the same as it had last year, with the same sparkle in atmosphere.

However, this all disappeared when Snape stood from Dumbledore's chair and looked upon them with his beady eyes. "How is your time as Head's?" he asked slowly and always with purpose. Hermione had learned this a long time ago; Snape will only talk with caution and thought and it always seemed like it had an ulterior motive.

"Fine" Draco replied swiftly.

Snape nodded, smiling slowly, "So everything has been 'fine'… Do either of you know anything about people sneaking in or out of dorms?".

Hermione suddenly felt her heart beat raise dramatically… Did Snape know she snuck out to meet Blaise the other night? Oh god, was he was going to torture her, like Alecto did? Or worse?

"We know nothing of that" Draco spoke up again, "Has their been some late night activity we aren't aware of?".

"Well" Snape sneered, "I'm starting to believe you are aware of it… Considering the dorm I'm talking about is yours".

If Hermione wasn't frozen in fear she would have tried to escape but instead, her feet remained firmly rooted to the spot.

"Did you honestly think you'd get away with it?" Snape raised an eyebrow towards them, "If Alecto were to find out about this… But then again, your father wouldn't be too happy about that, would he, Draco?".

Hermione's head snapped round to Draco's empty expression. Snape was talking about Draco… What about her sneaking out? Did he not know?

"But I'm not going to do that" Snape straightened up, "If I see or hear that Pansy Parkinson has been in the Head's Dorm again then I will let Alecto loose, on both of you" he glared at them, "In the meantime, as punishment, you two will clean my office, top to bottom, all night… And when I come back, it better be spotless".

"Why am I getting punished?" Hermione's fear had vanished and now she was getting angry. Angry at Draco for even letting Pansy in, and angry at Snape, for being punished for doing nothing wrong.

"Punishment by association" Snape snapped, "I expect better from you, Granger…" he gave them one last look before disappearing from his office, leaving them both alone.

"Thanks for that" Hermione glared at Draco, "If you just hadn't let that stupid whore in this would not be happening".

"Oh are you sure about that?" Draco barked back.

"Pretty sure!" Hermione nodded.

"Okay, so you can sneak off in the middle of the night doing God knows what with God knows who but I can't sneak someone into my room? Classic Granger" Draco cried, rolling his eyes.

Hermione's blood ran cold and she spun around, "You knew I snuck out the other night? I didn't see you…".

"I was sitting in the dark, confirming what I thought you were going to do" Draco replied testily. He sighed and picked up a cloth on the table Snape had left them and began wiping down the desk.

"Wait" Hermione's mind still boggled "You knew what I did and you didn't rat me out? And don't say it's because you need me alive for your evil intentions! If Snape really needed me alive, he wouldn't have killed me but still… Why didn't you tell him?".

"It doesn't matter" Draco brushed her off.

"It matters to me!" Hermione stepped forwards.

"Just stop it!" Draco spun around, "I'm not a good person, you can't save me so stop looking for some redeeming quality! I'm not a lost puppy, I know what I'm doing!".

Hermione's heart beat was pounding so fast and her blood was boiling with anger and most of all confusion. Why did he insist he was bad when he still did good things? Not satisfied with his answer or the look in his eyes, Hermione grabbed what she thought was a knife but was really an envelope opener and held it to her stomach. Draco's eyes widened when he saw this action and pulled out his wand.

"I'll stab myself" Hermione knew she probably sounded mad but she was so sick of being lied to, "And if you're so evil you'll just stand there and do nothing, right?".

"Granger…" Draco began uneasily.

"Let me die, Draco" Hermione whispered, "Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what you've wanted for years? Just let me die".

"Hermione, your not thinking straight" Draco took a step forwards and she took a step back, eyes wary.

"Now I'm Hermione?" she laughed dryly, "It's funny how I'm Granger earlier on but just because I'm going to kill myself, suddenly I'm Hermione?".

"Look if you die then it's my head on the chopping block so just put the goddamn knife down" Draco tried to grit out.

"Your head on the chopping block?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that… I've been here for nearly a week and Harry still isn't here! He's not going to come so I have no reason to be alive, do I?".

"Of course you do!" Draco screeched, "Just put it down!".

"Why do you keep acting like you care about me?" Hermione screamed.

"Because I do!" Draco screamed back and in that moment, everything fell silent. Hermione stared at him, not believing the words that just came out his mouth. Slowly, she moved the knife away from her stomach and put it back on the table.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Maybe you should be detained by Madam Pomfrey for a while" he spat, "How do I know you're not going to try and stab yourself again?".

"Because I wasn't even going to do it the first time" Hermione said, her voice more stable. She folded her arms and watched Draco's face. "I only did it to prove that you would try and save me and that you're not all evil".

Draco's face twisted between a look of horror and a look of shock. "You're twisted" he spat, shaking his head.

"Perhaps" Hermione nodded, "… What you said…".

"I only said it so you wouldn't kill yourself" Draco growled, "I didn't mean it" he picked up his cloth again and went back to wiping the table.

Hermione stood there, unsure of what to say now and after a few minutes Draco snapped "I'm not doing all this work myself, pick up a cloth and do it!".

Hermione sighed and slowly went to the pick up another cloth from the desk. She went over to the other side of the room and began wiping away the dust from a set of books. She almost didn't know what had happened just mere minutes ago and a wise voice inside her head told her she shouldn't speak to Draco for the rest of the night.

Then again, wise voices inside your head could be stupid.

**oOo**

Hermione groaned and rubbed her neck. She'd been at this for 5 hours now and the silence between her and Draco was beginning to get a bit unbearable. She'd just finished another bookshelf, when she looked over and saw that Draco was opening up Dumbledore's cupboard - and worse - he was pulling out Dumbledore's Pensieve. She had swore not to talk to him the rest of the night but she was not going to let Draco mess with Dumbledore's memories.

"That's Dumbledore's!" Hermione cried, walking straight over to Draco, who looked up at her with a sullen expression.

"So?" Draco continued taking out the glass bowl with blue liquid swirling inside and putting it on the floor.

"That's his private memories, you can't do that!" Hermione cried again, this time, furious.

"Wow, for the smartest girl in our year you really are quite stupid sometimes" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Hermione put her hands on her hips and glared.

"When the owner of a Pensieve dies, so does their memories" Draco spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a child, "None of these memories are Dumbeldore's, they're Snape's".

"That's not in the textbooks" Hermione scowled, folding her arms in annoyance.

"Maybe you're not the smartest student in our year" Draco gave her a sly smirk and she would have reached out and slapped his pale face if she wasn't scared of his reaction. While Hermione suspected he wasn't truly evil, it didn't mean he didn't have a nasty side, everyone did.

"I'm smarter than you" Hermione crossed her arms and watched his smirk fall from her face.

"Oh really?" Draco stood up, the only thing separating them was the Pensieve on the floor. "Let's see how you get yourself out of this one" he took her shoulder and pushed her down towards the bowl. Hermione cried out as the bowl slowly sucked her body into it. Draco looked down at the bowl with a slight smile but suddenly he felt something pulling him in too… With a muted shriek, the bowl sucked Draco in as well and he suddenly found himself in a black and white version of reality, Hermione a couple of yards away.

"Thanks a lot asshole!" Hermione cried at him, "How do we get out? When the memory ends? And where even are we?".

"Shh" Draco rolled his eyes and looked forwards to the scene before him. Hermione followed his gaze and saw that they were in the gardens outside of Hogwarts, around the back. A teenage Snape was just seen past the tree shielding him, talking to someone.

"Is that Snape?" Hermione followed Draco as he walked out and accidentally bumped into him as he neared the tree. Draco gave her a look but instead of pushing her away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in closer, to Hermione's surprise.

"Can they see us?" Hermione whispered into Draco's back, sending shivers down his spine.

"I don't think so" Draco replied huskily, "If I remember right, we can only view these memories from a third person point of view".

Hermione slowly came out behind Draco and they walked around the tree to see a pretty girl Snape's age with long red hair. "Oh my god" Hermione gasped loudly, scared Snape or the girl would finally notice them but they didn't and instead carried on talking quietly.

"What? Do you know her?" Draco frowned.

"That's Harry's mother; Lily" Hermione whispered with shock, "I knew her and Snape were friends in the early years but they must be 7th year now… They parted friends because Snape called her a Mudblood and she was horrified by his involvement with the Dark Arts… Harry always thought she knew Snape was going to become a Death Eater".

"I can't hear what they're saying, can you?" Draco took a brave step forwards and went around the tree, standing inches away from them. Hermione felt sick as she did the same and went to stand next to Draco.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, this is private" Hermione muttered.

"Thought you hated Snape?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't talking about Snape" Hermione spat, "I was talking about Lily, I feel weird seeing this memory, especially when Harry doesn't know about it".

They both fell silent after this and eventually, they could hear the conversation between Lily and Snape.

"Look, I really can't, Lily" Snape spoke softly and Hermione was almost taken aback by how genuine and pained he sounded. Snape never sounded like this. Ever.

"Severus, please don't do this" Lily was nearly crying, "You've been my best friend for years, I know there's another way out!".

Snape shook his head helplessly and turned away from her, "The attack is in three days time, at midnight…" he turned his head back, "Try and get as many Muggle Borns out but above all… Promise me you won't be in 3 days time".

"He shouldn't be allowed to do this Sev!" Lily cried, outraged, "This isn't fair!".

"I know" Snape bit his lip in sorrow "And if I could go back in time and stop myself from becoming… what he wants, I would… I really would" he paused, "But I'm in too deep now, if I left, he'd find me and kill me. And… he'd kill everyone I love or ever have loved" he left his gaze rest upon Lily's angelic eyes.

"No, we could go to Dumbledore" Lily's eye lit up with hope "Dumbledore knows everything, he can help us!".

"That old man?" Snape looked unconvinced, "What is that grey-bearded man going to do when he's faced with the Dark Lord, Lily? The times coming ahead will be one of the hardest yet… Who knows how long this battle will go on for? He has things planned, Lily… Horrible things… Unthinkable things…".

"He's not that strong" Lily spat with anger, "At least, not yet. If we do something about it now-".

"Do you even know how many followers he has already?" Snape interrupted her with a half-cry "He has been recruiting since he was here at Hogwarts and even after! There's hundreds of them, thousands… He's too strong".

Lily sat down on the ground the put her head in her hands, letting out a few stray tears. Snape looked down and saw her there, wincing. He went down to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her in an embrace.

"I've worked out the year" Hermione whispered to Draco, "Harry told me his mother started her first year at Hogwarts in 1971 and since they're both in 7th year now the year must be 1977, maybe early 1978. Voldemort peaks with power in 1979, this must mean that Snape left Hogwarts and immediately became a full time Death Eater".

"He did" Draco nodded, letting out a deep breath.

"I know you, Sev" Lily brought her head back up, still crying "You're not evil, you're not even slightly evil".

Snape shook his head helplessly "It's my mess, Lil… It's my fault I've gotten myself into this situation… I thought it'd be cool and fun… But it's not. It's dark, all the time".

"We could run away together" Lily looked up, once again hopeful.

"What about Potter?" Snape nearly gagged when he said his name.

"He'll understand, he can come with us!" Lily replied, "He's actually pretty mature now Sev… I think you'd both get along".

"Never" Snape gritted through his teeth. "He doesn't even know you still talk to me, how do you think he's going to react when he finds out who I'm working for? Absolutely not. Tell him nothing".

"Sev" Lily gasped helplessly, "I don't want to lose you".

"I know" Snape hung his head in shame, "I don't want to lose you either… So I need you to promise me one thing".

"Anything, what?" Lily looked up.

"Promise me you won't be here in 3 days" Snape looked pained, "I'm going to slip Dumbledore an anonymous tip before the attack happens but please, just don't be here okay? Promise?".

"Promise" Lily nodded fiercely, "I'll make up some excuse about a family emergency and leave".

"You're my best friend and no matter what happens, I want you to know I love you, Severus Snape" Lily turned to face him.

"I love you too, Lily Evans" Snape nearly choked on his words. He slowly stood up, pulling her up with him. "This might be the last time we get to talk" he seemed shaky and nervous "So I just want you to know….".

"I know" Lily's eyes swelled with tears, "Me too" she went to wipe her falling tears away.

"If only things could have been different" Snape whispered, crying as well. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Lily's tear strained cheek.

"Come and find me" Lily could barely get the words out, "When all this… is over, come and find me, Sev".

"Promise" Snape flung his arms around Lily and she did the same, both bodies so tightly pressed together.

Hermione felt a little awkward watching this scene of tenderness and turned away, only to catch Draco's eye and feel a surge of nervousness through her gut. Hermione turned her eyes back to the scene before them and saw Lily slowly begin to walk back up to Hogwarts. Snape watched her walk, even long after that, he just kept staring at disappearing figure.

Just when they thought that memory was over, Snape cried in shock and pain and leant to the ground, clutching his arm. As he revealed his glowing Dark Mark, Draco grimaced, remembering the pain of his own Dark Mark once. It was horrible, and felt like fire raging through your veins.

"What's happening?" Hermione frowned at Snape, on the ground, crying out with pain.

"The Dark Mark is summoning him" Draco couldn't look at Hermione in the eye and they saw Snape getting ready to Apparate away. Suddenly, like a twisted rollercoaster, Hermione realised that she and Draco had actually moved scenery as well.

They were now in a dark room with a long dark table in the centre and chairs all around it. Hermione frowned and looked up to Draco, "Is this the same memory?".

"Must be" Draco nodded, looking over as Snape composed himself and took a seat next to some other Death Eaters. It only just struck Hermione that she was in the same room as Death Eaters. The colour was still black and white but the thought of Death Eaters being this close made her freeze in fear. The double black doors swung open and Hermione took in a deep breath, "…Holy shit".

Draco's eyes wavered for a minute before the presence of Lord Voldemort hit the air. Draco immediately tensed and Hermione thought her heartbeat was going to burst from her chest. They both knew it was a memory but to be yards away from something that evil… Hermione shuddered.

"Welcome" Voldemort took a seat at the very top of the table, his wand in his hand. His voice was creepy and sinister and soft and Hermione loathed it. "My dear friends…" Voldemort continued, "Today's progress has been most excellent…".

Hermione was so sure any minute now Voldemort was suddenly going to notice her, thank Draco for bringing her here and start torturing her right in front of everyone. This memory was making her breath funny and Draco finally looked down to see Hermione, half gasping for air, with tears in her eyes.

"Granger, it's just a memory" Draco said to her, "It's not real".

"But it could be, someday" Hermione whispered, "One day… I could be here and he could… I have to get out" Hermione looked around her for signs of an exit, "Just get me out, I have to get out of here!" she was starting to panic and move frantically around.

"Granger, snap out of it" Draco grabbed her by the shoulders, "This isn't real. You aren't really here-".

"Yes, I am" Hermione gasped, "He's going to see me, he's going to kill me, he's going to-" before she knew what was happening, Draco had pulled her into his solid, warm chest and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione was so shocked she stayed silent for minutes before mumbling from Draco's shirt, "Why?".

"Because you were starting to freak me out" Draco replied softly, still holding her. Hermione almost couldn't believe this was happening… Their bodies were pressed close together and Draco had his arms wrapped around her back, unconsciously rubbing soothing circles into it. Hermione tried to blur out the voices of Voldemort, Snape and several other Death Eaters and minutes had passed when Draco suddenly realised they were standing back in Dumbledore's office.

The memory must have ended. Hermione opened her eyes and slowly they both began to pull away from each other. "Sorry" Hermione spun around from him and wiped her eyes.

Draco watched her back and said nothing. He slowly reached down, and from the sides of the Pensieve, grabbed it and put it back the cupboard, closing the cupboard door over.

"Are we done here?" Hermione's voice seemed a lot more stable as she turned back around, eyes still red.

Draco just looked into her chocolate brown eyes and nodded. Hermione wiped at her eyes some more and walked to the office door. She gave him a parting look before disappearing through the door and down the moving winding stairs.

Draco let out a deep breath and picked up the cloth from the floor, looking at the office once again. "Yeah" he muttered, throwing the cloth on the table, "We're done".


	8. Penny For Your Thoughts?

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?**

**oOo**

"Did you get them?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she got to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Ginny and Neville were in the middle of toast and juice when Hermione came out of nowhere and startled their conversation. Ginny nodded with a knowing smile and Hermione sighed with relief, and finally sat down across from them. "Was it hard?" she asked, frowning.

She hoped they didn't ask her how her night went… It would go something like '_Yeah it was great, almost stabbed myself in the stomach to prove a point, then got sucked into Snape's memories where I came face to face with the Dark Lord himself and then Malfoy had to hold me like a baby_'. Hermione shuddered. She knew she'd have to think of anything but Malfoy when she mastered the spell.

"Nope, quick as anything. In and out" Neville replied, "They're taped under Ginny's bed" he whispered the last part. He visibly tensed when Alecto passed them, glaring at each of them with plain disgust. "I hate that bitch" Neville added, shaking his head in anger.

"So what did Snape want?" Ginny asked suddenly and Hermione felt her heart sink.

"He wanted us to clean his office because Malfoy's been sneaking Pansy into his room" Hermione shrugged, trying to forget last night, "It was painfully boring!".

"Glad it wasn't anything serious" Neville sighed with relief, "Oh, have you had anymore progress with the spell?".

"Actually think I might have found something, but it's the Dark Arts" Hermione grimaced, "Don't really know if that's a road I wanna go down".

"Then maybe good magic was never meant to master it" Ginny spoke up, "Hermione, I've been thinking… What if… what if I think of something I don't want you all to know? How do I get rid of it?".

Hermione shrugged, "I was worrying about that too…".

"It was your idea" Neville shrugged back but after a look from Hermione he straightened up and said, "And what a very good idea it was!".

"Actually, I'm beginning to think it was a very bad idea" Hermione bit her lip, "But it's the only way we'd have of communicating with each other privately".

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Ginny nodded woefully.

"So how exactly would it work again?" Neville leaned in, trying not to be heard.

"The spell enchants the crystals" Hermione explained for the 50th time though she knew the idea was so daunting in itself it maybe did need explained a lot "Whoever wears the crystals can hear each other wearer's thoughts. It's quite simple really".

"It really is quite genius, Hermione" Ginny smiled tensely, "It's just… I have secrets".

"Don't we all?" Hermione smiled back, "Look, it's either that or we fail and we can't do that, okay? So whenever you feel like you're gonna say something embarrassing just think of pink teddies and candy floss. But really I hope we're all thinking about how to weaken the Dark Lord".

"'_The Dark Lord'"_? Neville frowned, "Since when have you called him that?".

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the thought of last night and being pressed up against Draco and shivered unexpectedly. "Since now" she replied, with a little more force than needed.

"So, how are things?" Ginny suddenly asked, "Living the Malfoy and everything?".

Hermione nearly choked on her juice and wiped her mouth with a secret smile, "It's fine" she thought about telling them he knew she snuck out when she went to meet Blaise _and _how he didn't say anything to Snape but she really couldn't be bothered with a lecture about carelessness. She knew Draco wouldn't say anything, but, she didn't know why. He was quite a mystery.

Hermione looked across the hall, expecting to see his familiar flash of blonde hair but she didn't and instead caught Luna's wandering eye. Hermione flashed her a successful smile and then a mere one to Cho, who was almost glaring at Hermione.

"Remember to fill Luna in when you can" Hermione suddenly said to Ginny and Neville, "It'd be so much easier if she could sit next to us".

"No it wouldn't" Neville spluttered, going pink in his cheeks.

Hermione smiled slightly and gave Ginny a look, which she returned. "Ginny, let's go to your Dorm so we can get the crystals then I can check out the library again and see if I can work anything out".

They said goodbye to Neville and began walking out the main hall and towards the Gryffindor Dorm. Hermione missed it sometimes, especially in these dark times and couldn't wait to remember all the times the gang had shared together by the couches and fire. Just as Ginny was in the middle of a tongue-tying sentence, about Theodore Nott 'accidentally' bumping into her on the way out of class and knocking her books everywhere when they turned another corner and Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Draco. And Pansy. Together.

Their lips were entangled and their hands going everywhere and for a split second, Hermione felt time slow down and everything go past her in slow motion. Her stomach plummeted and then she met his clear blue eyes and for a second it seemed like he froze too. Then she felt Ginny grab her wrist and pull her away. Hermione let herself be carried away and when they turned the second corner, Ginny practically flung Hermione against the wall.

"What the fuck was that?" Ginny demanded.

"What was what?" Hermione snapped back to reality.

"You!" Ginny screamed, "You were… _gaping _at Malfoy and Parkinson… like you were _hurt_" her eyes widened and suddenly realisation dawned over her face "Hermione, how could you?".

"How could I what?" Hermione pushed herself off the wall and paced a little.

"You know what" Ginny gritted her teeth. She leaned and whispered, "You have feelings for Malfoy!".

"No I don't!" Hermione cried back, "I was just shocked… Did I tell you Pansy and I almost got into a fight the other day?".

"No you didn't" Ginny put her hands on her hips "You really don't tell me much of anything anymore Hermione".

"That's not true" Hermione defended weakly, crossing her arms, secretly knowing that inside it was.

"Promise me there is nothing going on with Malfoy?" Ginny sighed heavily.

"There is nothing!" Hermione cried, "Can we just let this go?".

"Fine" Ginny began walking again and Hermione followed after her, all the while Hermione's heart beat was doing a dance of her own. She had to admit… She was crushed when she saw him with her… What was going on? Hermione shook her head of these thoughts and tried to focus on what was ahead of her.

**oOo**

As Hermione walked to the library with the secure packaged crystals in her bag across her body, she hoped that the library would be empty; that's when she liked it best and after that morning, she needed a quiet space away from prying eyes. As Hermione walked into the library she saw it was practically empty, apart from one student sitting up the back… Which happened to be Blaise. Hermione looked around as she walked up to him with a subtle smile on her face.

"Mr Zabini" Hermione began, putting her bag on the table next to his, "What are you doing here?".

"Waiting for you, Miss Granger" Blaise returned the smile and watched her walk into the restricted section, quickly checking to see if any Professors were there.

"Did you find the package?" Blaise asked casually as he came up behind her.

"Yes, thank you" Hermione gave him another smile, "I couldn't find spells like this in the other books so…".

"You think dark magic will work?" Blaise raised his eyebrow, "Is that clever?".

"I don't want to do it" Hermione confessed, "It may be the only way to get the crystals working".

"Maybe we could come up with another plan?" Blaise frowned, fingering a book next to Hermione idly, almost as if he was bored.

"And have you got one, genius?" Hermione asked playfully, looking away from her current interest in a book to look at him.

"Nope" Blaise laughed lightly.

"Then we're going with my…" Hermione trailed off, picking up a book from the top shelf and walking back to the table. "I have never seen this book before!".

"So?" Blaise asked, amused.

"I've read every book in this library, at least twice" Hermione gave him a look, "I've never missed a book either! This one must be new…" she opened it and her eyes lit up.

"Does it have a section on enchanting?" Blaise looked over her shoulder, still cautious in case anyone were to walk in and see them mingling.

"Yes!" Hermione grinned, flipping to the middle of the book. She stayed silent for a few minutes and Blaise watched her, a little impressed. She really was the smartest girl in their year.

"It says for shared objects that need enchanted we're gonna need a hell of a lot of power" Hermione sighed, looking worried. She flipped over to another page and her eyes widened. "To enchant these crystals to read our minds we're gonna need good and dark magic".

"How are we gonna get that?" Blaise sighed, rubbing his neck.

"We channel it" Hermione looked up to him, "All magic is born neutral, in everyone, it's up to the wizard or witch who uses the magic if it's going to be used for evil or good".

"Let me guess, I have to channel the dark magic?" Blaise raised his eyebrow, "What if it doesn't work?".

"You're the closest one it would channel into" Hermione shrugged, "You hang around with Death Eaters, that's pretty dark".

"And because you hang around with Potter, you're good?" Blaise sighed, "How would we do it anyway?".

"We'd need a circle of 16 candles, 8 black and 8 white" Hermione read off the book, "And objects to represent good and evil magic. The crystals would be placed in a gold bowl. We place a piece of paper inside the gold bowl with the crystals, telling the spell what we want to happen; in this case, we want the crystals to communicate thoughts to the wearers. The objects that represent good and evil magic would be directed to the crystals, while we both say an incantation".

"Side effects?" Blaise asked, after his nodding.

Hermione bit her lip and turned back to the book, "The spell casters will feel exhausted and tired for at least a day and probably won't be able to practice any magic for 24 hours".

"That doesn't seem too bad" Blaise shrugged. "Let's do it. Tonight".

"Are you sure?" Hermione felt nerves in her stomach.

"It's as good a time as any" Blaise mused, "It would need to be the Head's Dorm though… We can't do it anywhere else… If I were caught with you, we'd both be dead".

"What about Draco?" Hermione swallowed his name as she put the book away in her bag. _And what about Snape? _Hermione thought grimly, _He did say there'd be hell to pay if he caught anyone sneaking in and out again… Then again, Pansy's not clever enough to pull something like that off._

"Can't we do it in your room?" Blaise asked. "I can enchant a blanket as an invisibility cloak and sneak over at 7. You make up some excuse and open the Head's door long enough for me to get inside. Then go straight for your bedroom door and leave it open. I'll sneak in and then you tell Draco you want to go to bed early or something and soundproof your room".

"That's a brilliant plan" Hermione grinned, "I'll find things to represent good and evil, could you bring some candles and a gold bowl with you? I don't have any and I figured…".

"The Slytherin Dorm would be crawling with 16 black and white candles and a bowls of gold?" Blaise finished for her, "Don't worry, we totally are" they both laughed and Hermione put her bag over her body and turned around.

"See you at 7" she nodded, "You might wanna wait like 2 minutes before you leave" Hermione walked towards the library door, gave Blaise another slight smile and stepped outside. Not wanting to be stopped and searched, Hermione hurried her pace along the corridor as she reached the Head's Dorm. She muttered the password and stepped inside. She figured she had 20 minutes before she had to go to her afternoon classes.

Draco was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Hermione walked into her room and shoved the book and the packaged crystals into her black box of weapons, hiding it in her cupboard as usual. She straightened up and took a deep breath, smoothing down her skirt.

Time for afternoon classes. And Alecto. Great.

**oOo**

As Hermione walked into the Great hall for dinner, all she could think about was doing the spell with Blaise that night. It scared her just as it did excite her. If anyone ever found out, she was pretty sure they'd be killed so fast they wouldn't even be aware it were happening. She walked up to Neville and Ginny at the Gryffindor table and gave Luna a polite smile from where she was sitting at her Ravenclaw table. "I can't stay guys" Hermione sat down across from them, "Blaise and I are going to do the spell tonight" she whispered.

"Really?" Ginny's eyes widened, "Do you definitely know it will work?".

"I'm pretty sure" Hermione nodded, "It only needs two people and I need a representation of evil and Blaise is the only slightly evil associated guy I know that would do it".

"Do you need us to do anything?" Neville asked, tucking into the dinner that kept reappearing on his plate.

"No, I got it all under control" Hermione smiled "But if my dorm happens to blow up, will you run through the corridor absolutely naked to distract people?" she smirked.

"Absolutely-" Neville grinned.

"_Not_!" Ginny grinned back, "But, good luck".

"Thank you, I'll update you guys tomorrow morning and hopefully we can start wearing them" Hermione got up, gave them one last look and walked out, seeing it was just hitting 6pm on the big clock. She could have stayed for dinner but she needed to know where Draco was, since he wasn't in the Great hall for the second time that day.

Hermione reached the portrait door for the Head's Dorm and muttered the password, walking inside. She stopped short a little when she saw Draco sitting on the chair, reading one of his textbooks. She closed the portrait door behind her and took a deep breath, wondering if she should say something. Instead, her legs automatically walked into the kitchen and she poured herself some juice. She could tell he was watching her back, even though she wasn't sure how she knew.

Before Hermione even knew what she was doing, she put down her cup of juice and stormed into the living room. "If you tell anyone about last night, I'll drain your pure-blood myself" she didn't know why she sounded so vicious but she did and she was even more annoyed when he didn't even react. He just raised his eyebrows in arrogance.

"And what exactly happened last night?" Draco smirked nastily.

"You know what happened last night" Hermione gritted out, "If anyone were to know what we saw, or did…".

"You mean like my whore?" Draco asked boredly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "If Pansy were to find out she'd somehow have it be all my fault, even though you're the one that pushed me into the Pensieve".

"Don't worry, Granger" Draco mocked her, "I won't be telling her anything that she doesn't like to hear".

Hermione made a gagging sound and rolled her eyes, "And I hope 'your whore' isn't planning on coming over tonight because I will personally throw her out".

"I'm staying at Pansy's tonight" Draco stood up from the couch and closed his textbook.

"Really?" Hermione's eyes lit up like a light bulb. This was perfect! With Draco gone, there wouldn't need to be that much sneaking around… The risks were minimal! But wait… He was staying at Pansy's? Over night? Together? Hermione turned back into the kitchen, trying to repress the sudden feeling of nausea. Why did that bother her so much?

Hermione turned back into the common room to find that Draco hadn't moved and was watching her with a suspicious look on his face. "Anyway, have a good night" Hermione drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Despite the unease she felt at Draco and Pansy being together she pushed it aside and tried to think about the spell she was casting tonight. Not only would it be amazing if her idea actually worked out, mastering this spell would be a personal achievement and definitely something to rub in Draco's nose when he was in Azkaban. That thought also made her uneasy and she was sick of feeling uneasy, especially before a big spell… It made her nerves flare up.

Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed her neck, trying to loosen up. To take her mind off Draco and Pansy and nakedness, she began to clean up mindlessly. Suddenly she stood to a standstill when she heard the portrait door being knocked on. Hermione raced into the common room, happy to see that Draco was already gone and ran to open the portrait door. There was nothing there but Hermione smiled secretly and moved aside. She heard a shuffling of the sort and finally closed the door back over.

"Draco is gone. Coast is clear" Hermione spoke aloud and Blaise took off the invisible blanket covering him. He put it on the chair and followed Hermione into her bedroom. "Did you get the things we needed?" she asked as she shut her door behind them.

"Yes" Blaise took his school bag off his shoulders and began placing the 8 black and 8 white candles in a circle. He placed a gold chalice in the middle of it and looked to Hermione. "Nervous?".

"Yes" Hermione let out a deep sigh, "I got this from the Potion's classroom today" she held out a black plastic skull to Blaise.

"For darkness, so cliché" Blaise laughed, "What about for good magic?".

"I was thinking…" Hermione picked up a picture of Professor Dumbledore, "Good magic was who he was, not just what".

"It's a perfect idea" Blaise smiled. He watched Hermione unwrap the brown package that contained the crystals, and smiled even further when she pulled out five blue stone crystals, each on a piece of string. Hermione went to sit inside the circle of candles and Blaise took a seat opposite her.

"These are amazing" Hermione whispered, lowering them down into the gold chalice. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled; _'Our wish is to enchant these crystals to hear only the thoughts of the other crystal wearers. We wish for them to be inter-connected' _she folded it up and put it in the chalice with the crystals. Hermione opened the book she got from the library and picked up the picture of Dumbledore as Blaise held the black skull.

"Don't we light the candles now?" Blaise asked Hermione, frowning.

"Nope" Hermione smiled knowingly but said nothing. "We say the English incantation once, and then the Latin one for as long as the spell takes to work" she read the words from the book.

"How do we know it worked?" Blaise asked again.

"It just says we'll know" Hermione frowned back. She took a deep breath and looked up to Blaise "You ready?".

Blaise nodded and also took a deep breath. He looked to the book in front of him and Hermione. At the same time Blaise said: "_Take my power, take my soul, channel the darkness so it shall grow, mix the power into every core, take my wish and let it soar"_

Hermione spoke: _"Take my power, take my soul, channel the goodness so it shall grow, mix the power into every core, take my wish and let it soar"._

Long flames suddenly burst from the candles and all around them in the circle, the flames flickered with dark intent. The atmosphere suddenly got colder and Hermione shivered when she felt a prickle go down her spine.

"Very cool" Blaise grinned.

"Keep going" Hermione held out the picture of Dumbledore to the chalice and Blaise did the same with his skull. They both looked back to the book and began to chant.

Hermione, for her good version chanted: "_Take meus vox take meus animus channel goodness sic is vadum grow, confundo vox in sulum core take meus votum quod permissum is altivolus!"._

While Blaise chanted his dark one; "_Take meus vox take meus animus channel obscurum sic is vadum grow, confundo vox in sulum core take meus votum quod permissum is altivolus!"._

Both incantations sounded the same apart from one or two words changed but as they kept repeating it, they both noticed that the objects in their hands began to glow. Hermione's Dumbledore's picture glowed a soft silvery yellow gold colour and Blaise's black skull glowed with black and grey. A wind had suddenly picked up around them and no matter how hard it battered, the flames of the candles were unmoved. Hermione found she had to shout it now, the noise of the wind and Blaise, drowning her out. While Hermione choked for air on some of the words from her incantation, Blaise felt like a hand was pressing against his chest but he still carried on.

The glowing magic from their objects slowly moved from them to the chalice and the light glowing and dark glowing seemed to slither up towards each other, wrapping itself around each other like a tight embrace. Hermione and Blaise were still shouting the incantations while the light and dark glowing magic in the chalice slid through single crystal necklace, letting it's presence be known. The folded up piece of paper in the chalice dissolved into ash and flew away in the wind.

The wind had still not died down and Hermione was afraid she was about to be lifted from her position on the ground. The two different shades of glow mingled together and it raised the crystal necklaces up from the chalice to each turn once and then back down again. Like a Banshee scream, the wind suddenly flew outwards, creating a circular mingled glow in the air around the candles. At the same time, Hermione was flung from her position on the floor onto the wall behind her. She came crashing down to the floor as Blaise was sent the other way and hit Hermione's bedroom door with a thud. The circular glow in mid air and the howling wind dissolved and everything went very quiet.

Hermione groaned, rubbed her head and sat up, looking over to Blaise. He was rubbing his shoulder as he stumbled to stand up. Hermione looked down to herself again, making sure she hadn't broke anything. There was definitely something weird about her… The book was right, she felt absolutely exhausted, and every part of her body ached, like a constant pain. She looked at Blaise's face and realised he was probably feeling the same.

"They didn't mention anything about the stupid wind or mini explosion" Hermione grumbled, standing up and nearly falling but was caught and steadied by Blaise. She looked around her room and saw that everything was either broke or on the floor. She stepped on a fallen candle and made an annoyed noise as she finally glanced down to the floor and ironically, the golden chalice and the crystals were the only things still intact.

"Do you think it worked?" Blaise moved his knee, wincing in pain.

"Let's hope so" Hermione grimaced in pain as she bent down and picked up the chalice. They pulled two crystals out of it and put the chalice on her bed. She put one of the crystals around her neck and gave the other one to Blaise. He fumbled about with it but eventually got it on. When they were both on at the same time, they noticed the crystals both glowed momentarily then the light faded. Hermione raised her head and waited. And waited… And wait-

'_Can you hear me?' _Blaise thought loudly.

Hermione slowly grinned and thought, _'Yes I can! Can you hear me?'._

'_Loud and clear!' _Blaise thought with a devilish smile, _'I can't believe it actually worked!'._

'_Me neither actually' _Hermione thought back, rubbing her sore elbow, '_We'll only all wear these when we absolutely have to, for conversations about how to sabotage Snape'._

'_She always likes to be in control' _Blaise thought it before he could stop himself.

'_Hey!' _Hermione screamed her thought.

'_Sorry, I couldn't help it!' _Blaise thought loudly but looked sheepish, '_You should really keep a look out, seeing as your living next door to a Death Eater'._

Hermione's heart beat began to rise and suddenly, all she wanted to do was stop all thought-or-mouth conversations about Draco.

'_Why is your heart racing?'_ Blaise thought, frowning.

"Wait, you can hear that as well?" Hermione spoke, bringing noise to her silent room.

"No, I heard you think it" Blaise smiled.

"It's safe to say they work" Hermione pulled her crystal off her neck quickly and went to put it in her drawer.

"Still" Blaise took off his crystal aswell and put it into his pocket, "Draco is a Death Eater but God knows who's side he's actually on. Before we came back to Hogwarts, he was having second thoughts and freaking out and its like, since he's came back here, he's completely changed, he won't talk to me anymore, in fact, I think he avoids me, he'll only really speak to Theodore Nott, when he's not up Snape's ass or making out with Pansy Parkinson".

When he said that, murderous thoughts swarmed into Hermione's head and she was so happy she wasn't wearing the crystal anymore. "I'll keep a look out" she added quietly, looking back to the state of her room. "I'm in so much pain, who knows when I'll be able to clean this?".

"Let me" Blaise took out his wand from his pocket, pointed it in the air and said "Purgo" and suddenly a soft glow of yellow swarmed the room and right before her very eyes, everything was put back together, like it had never been broken.

"Thank you" Hermione looked surprised "Where did you learn that?".

"My mother taught me it" Blaise smiled sheepishly, "She hates cleaning, and so do I".

"Thank you for doing the spell with me" Hermione added, taking the other 3 crystals out of the chalice and hiding them in her last drawer. "I'll give these to the guys tomorrow".

Blaise nodded and put the chalice and the 16 candles into his bag, zipping it up. Hermione shoved the magical book under her bed and looked around. It was as good as new. It still smelled a little like the Potion's lab but if Draco wasn't going to be back until after classes tomorrow, that'd be plenty of time for it to disappear.

"I'll let you get some sleep" Blaise suddenly yawned himself and Hermione walked him out to the common room to get his invisible enchanted blanket.

"We'll speak tomorrow" Hermione smiled tiredly as she opened the portrait door for him. A couple students walked by the open door but Blaise covered himself with the invisible cloak just in time and he was gone from sight.

"Bye" Blaise muttered and Hermione heard him shuffling out of the door. She finally closed it behind her and dragged her feet into the common room, groaning. Why did she feel so much like hell? Even Blaise didn't look that bad… Wait, what was that? What was… Hermione felt her nose and lip and realised that she had a nose bleed. Hermione stared at the blood on her fingers and suddenly felt unstable.

What was going on? Before anything else could happen next, Hermione felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and her body hit the floor.

That was not good. At all.


	9. The Aftermath

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**THE AFTERMATH**

**oOo**

Draco doesn't know what the hell he's doing as he pounds down the corridor but he's sick of Pansy and he's sick of pretending and he's sick of feeling so goddamn shit. He tries to wipe the smudged lipstick all over his mouth and looks at his hands in disgust. Pansy was such a bitch. It wasn't even that she was pretending to dumb and arrogant and nasty just to fit in with Slytherin or the new take over. No. That's who Pansy actually was. She'd sell her own mother if it meant she would survive the upcoming battle. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in desperation. He could go back to the Head's Dorm but what if Granger was still up? She'd probably make some stupid remark about why he was back when he said he was going to be out all night… But did he really have anywhere to go?

It's not like he spoke to Blaise much anymore… And going to the Slytherin Dorm would be too much like old times. It wasn't old times anymore. Draco sighed again and made his way towards the Head's Dorm. He'd just have to hope that Granger was in her bed or something. It was nearly midnight anyway, and she was always in bed before Midnight. Draco turned a corner and came to a stop at the Head's portrait door. "Beedle the Bard" he muttered, reminding himself that he did have to change that. He didn't want Pansy sneaking in anymore. Draco took in a deep breath and walked inside, hearing the door close behind him. He looked around and saw that it looked empty. He smiled with relief and walked into kitchen and poured himself something strong.

As he walked back into the doorway, the glass he was holding slipped out of his hands and smashed into tiny little pieces when he saw Hermione's lying body on the floor behind the couch. Before he could even think straight, he darted forwards and looked down. "Granger?" Draco nearly barked from desperation. He bent down and saw a trickle of blood leading from Hermione's nose all the way down her face to the bottom of her neck. "Granger?" Draco carefully lifted up her head and opened her unconscious eyelids to see her thick black dilated pupils. "What the hell happened?" Draco snapped, desperately wanting her to just be awake and talking her babble again. "Shit. Fuck. Shit" Draco propped her up, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. We're gonna have to go to Madam Pomfrey-".

"No!" Hermione gasped, rising up suddenly. She had gripped Draco's arm and was squeezing it, "Don't take me to Madam Pomfrey" she struggled to keep her own head up, "They'll know what I did, they'll kill me and…" she trailed off and rested her head in Draco's arms again.

"Granger?" Draco was frowning, "What the hell is going on? What did you do? Look, you could be dying, we have to go to Madam Pomfrey, she'll know what to do, she'll fix everything" he cradled her and managed to stand up with her in his arms. As he looked down, she almost looked sort of angelic, if it wasn't for the blood and all. As Draco began taking a few more steps, Hermione suddenly snapped back to life and gripped the back of Draco's neck painfully.

"_Please _don't take me to Madam Pomfrey" Hermione was mumbling like a crazy person, "All I need is sleep, okay? Just let me sleep… _Please_" as soon as he looked into her chocolate eyes he realised her pupils weren't so dilated. Her brown orbs begged his grey blue ones and he suddenly found himself relenting.

"Okay" Draco sighed, walking towards her room, "But if you end up dying in the middle of the night, I will resurrect you and kill you again myself" he swiftly opened her bedroom door while still carrying her and put a foot inside. Suddenly, smoke took over his nose and got into his lungs and he had to step away, coughing. He looked down to Hermione, who he figured was already sleep but shook her just in case.

"I'm not controlling!" Hermione suddenly jerked awake, looking around in confusion. She blinked and looked up at Draco. "What's going on?".

"That's exactly what I'd like to know!" Draco snapped, "Why are you going crazy? Why are you bleeding? And why the hell does your room spell like an Opium lab?".

"A spell went wrong" Hermione muttered, closing her eyes again, "It said… I'd be, a little out of sorts when we…".

"Granger?" Draco snapped again.

"Let me sleep!" Hermione gasped, annoyed but mostly out of it.

"But your room is…" Draco trailed off uselessly and shook his head. He reached over and closed her door again, grateful that he could no longer smell the smoke. He looked over to the couch and then down to Hermione and sighed. "Cannot believe I'm doing this" Draco gritted his teeth as he walked towards his bedroom. He opened his door and walked inside, placing Hermione on the bed.

Draco pulled his fresh clean green Slytherin sheets over Hermione's body and watched as she murmured something he couldn't understand. Draco found himself just watching her, wanting to be sure she was still breathing. In sleeping form, she was peaceful and delicate and so angelic, (even with dried blood on her face), a definite contrast to her waking form where she was powerful, strong and definitely not angelic. Looking at her now, she even looked a little vulnerable. Draco let out a deep breath and looked around his room before he turned and walked out, closing his door behind him.

Draco rubbed his face tiredly and glanced over to Hermione's bedroom door. What the hell had happened tonight while he away? And what spell had she done? Had she done it alone? Is that why she seemed so happy he wasn't staying here tonight? Draco sighed and went to lie down on the couch, resting his eyes. As he lay there he wished he could stop thinking about her and her face and her features and her fiery personality but he couldn't.

He couldn't at all.

**oOo**

Draco fluttered his eyes open and yawned. He looked over to the clock on the wall and saw that it was nearing 6am. He sighed, and glanced over to his still closed door. Draco rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, stretching. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee, gulping it down. Before he knew what he was doing, he walked towards his bedroom and opened the door, seeing Hermione was asleep. He froze for a second, to make sure he could hear her breathing and when he did, he sighed and quietly walked towards his drawers. He grabbed some clean clothes and glanced back to Hermione, unsure of whether or not to wake her up. He decided to let her sleep and walked back out, closing the door behind him.

As he made his way towards the shared bathroom, his thoughts drifted back to last night and if it hadn't smelled so bad in her room, he probably would have gone and searched it. Draco locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower, stripping himself. He noted to himself that he definitely had to find out what the hell had happened last night and almost cursed himself for leaving the Head's Dorm at all. Surely Her-Granger wasn't stupid enough to try and escape? If anyone ever found out, she was likely to be flared alive… Why would she risk it? So far, apart from Alecto and her craziness, Granger had been pretty safe here.

Draco shook his head and began washing his body and hair under the shower. If Granger was going to be sleeping all day he'd have to go to McGonagall and get permission, lest Snape or Alecto be on the war path or her stupid friends Weasley and Longbottom to think something was wrong with her. And he hadn't completely ruled out that last one either. Spells backfire all the time but to this extent? Something definitely had to be up.

Draco turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bathmat and began drying and dressing, his mind completely somewhere else. By the time he had done this, his short blonde hair had dried and he walked back into the common room, looking around for his books. As he walked to the kitchen, his eyes drifted to his closed bedroom door and his thoughts swerved back to Hermione. He grabbed himself some toast from the magic plate that produced food from the counter and took a single bite. Then, silently, he put the rest of it in the bin and strode towards his room, opening the door.

Just when he was about to scream at Granger to get up, he found himself wordless, staring at her sleeping form. She was so… Draco shook his head and instead walked to his table, grabbing a piece of paper. He hurriedly scribbled something down and walked up to his bed. Making sure he could still hear her breathing, he put the piece of paper on the small table next to his bed and turned, taking a deep breath. He walked out of his room, closing the door behind him and heading for the portrait door. As he opened it and stepped out, he nearly went crashing into the annoying form of Pansy Parkinson. Draco rolled his eyes and ignored her sheepish smiles, making sure the portrait door was shut behind him.

"Whatever it is, Pansy…" Draco began, shaking his head, "I'm really not in the mood" to his annoyance, Pansy didn't give up and instead, began walking in step with him, which was hard to do.

"Drakey" Pansy almost whined and Draco didn't hide his grimace "You were really weird last night… Is something wrong?".

_I realised the only reason I ever touched you in the first place was to spite… _a bitter voice inside his head hissed and disappeared.

"No" Draco answered, voice bored and unpleasant.

"I can understand your pain, Drakey" Pansy continued dumbly, "I'd go crazy with disgust as well if I were living next to a mudblood".

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Draco spat horridly, "Theodore maybe? What about Blaise? Did his 'nice guy' act finally stop and he told you what he really thought of you?".

"Blaise?" Pansy raised an eyebrow, completely disregarding Draco's tone and insults, "Why would I want to talk to Blaise when the only guy I want to talk to is you? Besides, Blaise is still asleep!" she giggled.

"_Asleep_?" Draco composed his shocked expression immediately, "He's the last person to miss classes, even when he's ill".

"Well, he came in the Slytherin common room last night, just moments after you left actually - I'm surprised you didn't see him! - and he looked ghastly! His nose was bleeding and everything. He almost fainted! Theodore and a few other guys had to help him into his bed and he's slept ever since. Theodore he tried to wake him up this morning and he wouldn't budge. Something about 'having to sleep it off'… Whatever 'it' is… Maybe he has a hangover or something".

Draco's blood ran cold and he froze in place, Pansy stopping her walk too to look up at him. "A nose bleed?" he had a sudden flashback to seeing Hermione's blood trail from her nose to her neck. "That's interesting… That's very interesting…".

"I mean I know you guys have drifted apart, Drakey, but to act like you never passed him as you left the common room is absurd! There's only one way in and out of the common room, you were moments apart, you must have saw him!" Pansy babbled.

"I _didn't_!" Draco snapped unexpectedly.

"Okay" Pansy rolled her eyes in a tone that suggested she didn't believe a thing he was saying, "Maybe he was invisible or something?" she giggled, mocking him slightly.

Draco was going to tell her to fuck off when he felt a shiver go down his spine… "Yes" Draco's eyes narrowed into slits, "He must have been" and without another second wasted, he spun on his heel, walked away and left Pansy's confused expression behind.

**oOo**

Draco strode into the Slytherin Common room like he owned it, passed all the students who were looking at him in confusion and intrigue and marched up the stairs towards the Boy's Dorm rooms. He walked up to the very top, passing multiple doors until he got to the one he wanted. His hand snapped the door open and he looked around. It was completely empty, except for one bed. Draco's eyes found Blaise and he stormed forwards and ripped the covers from his peaceful form. Blaise groaned and snapped his eyes open painfully.

"I told you I was sleeping-" Blaise cried out, stopping immediately when he saw Draco. Blaise yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and wanting to scream out in pain every time he moved an inch, "What the hell's going on?" Blaise snapped hoarsely, suddenly feeling very cold without his cover.

"Last night. Explain" Draco looked like he was about to rip Blaise's eyes out. He threw Blaise's cover to the other end of the room and turned back, face full of thunder.

Blaise's heart started to beat with nerves but he shrugged, looking indifferent, "I don't know what you're talking about".

"Oh really?" Draco barked, "Why don't I drag you all the way over to my bedroom, where Granger is currently residing because her room stinks of a backfired spell? Want extras? You have all the same symptoms as her, so start talking. Right. _Now_".

"Symptoms?" Blaise asked confusedly, trying so hard to keep his eyes open and his body awake.

"Bloody nose. The fainting. The exhaustion. The need to sleep" Draco spat at him, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. I know you and her were in her room last night, doing some kind of spell, and I want answers".

"Why you getting so defensive?" Blaise shook his head, suppressing the urge to yawn. "Nothing happened last night so drop it".

"Is that why, according to Pansy, moments after I left the common room, you went in? It's funny because I never saw you" Draco put his fists into a ball, "It's almost as if you were invisible, wasn't it?" he shook his head "You think I'm stupid? I saw Granger sneak out the other night, does that have something to do with you as well? And when I found you taking her to Madam Pomfrey? What the hell is going on Blaise?".

Blaise winced and looked away, painfully trying to stay awake.

"Well if your not going to tell me I might as well go get Alecto then" Draco smiled evilly, "If anyone can get answers out of people, she can" he spun around to walk away.

"Wait" Blaise gasped, his voice vacant of any tone or energy.

Draco sighed and spun around, waiting.

"I'll tell what happened" Blaise muttered quietly, "I've wanted to ask Hermione out since last year, that's why I was talking to her when she first fainted after Alecto attacked her, but she dismissed me. That's why I took her to Madam Pomfrey… While there, I slipped her a note asking her to meet me at midnight, that's why she snuck out. We talked, we sort of argued and she left" he took a painful wheeze from his chest "When Pansy told me you were staying with her last night I took an opportunity and went to see Hermione… She was in her room and sorting her potion vials. She told me to leave, I made a joke, she laughed, and before I knew it, I was helping her with her potions. Except… When I went to kiss her, one fell and knocked into the other, they exploded and we got hurt. I guess the exhaustion and nose bleed was part of the side effects" he took another sigh and looked up to Draco.

Draco's face was unreadable but he silently walked over to where Blaise's covers had landed and picked them up. "You're a horrible liar" he muttered as he threw Blaise's covers at him. Without another word, he exited the dorm and stormed down the stairs and out of the common room.

**oOo**

Hermione stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open. Wow. That was one of the best sleeps she'd had in ages. But… Whose scent was that? Hermione's head snapped up so hard she felt a sharp pain go through it as she realised she wasn't in her own bed… Whose bed was this? She looked down and saw the Slytherin bed covers and her eyes widened. She looked around and it finally clicked. She was in Draco's bedroom, in Draco's bed. Hermione slowly sat up and gaped. What the hell was going on? She tried to remember last night with Blaise and then… Did she faint? It all came back to her and she remembered Draco picking her up, wanting to take her to Madam Pomfrey but she had protested… Why did he put her in his bed?

_And why the hell does your room spell like an Opium lab?_ Hermione suddenly remembered his words and she looked up frowning. Had he put her in his bed because her room stank? She gulped with confusion and looked down, seeing a note on the small table. Grabbing it, her eyes scanned it and in Draco's neat concise handwriting were the words; _'Your room stinks. Put you in here. Don't touch anything. Going to get McGonagall to excuse you from classes. - D.M'_

It was cold, clear cut and sharp; just like him. Hermione shook her head in shock and crumpled the note up, slowly standing up. She tucked the note into her pocket and looked down. Was that dried blood on his pillow and sheets? Her stomach curled at the thought of Draco Malfoy realizing a Mudblood had bled on his sheets and before she knew what she was doing, she raced from his room into hers, while noticing happily that the stench of potions was nearly all gone, got her wand from her drawer and ran back into Draco's room.

Hermione raised her wand above Draco's stained and messy bed sheets and said, "Purgo", hoping Blaise's spell from last night would work just as well for her. The tip of her wand began to glow and the light fell from the wand to the sheets. It covered the bed sheets completely and before her eyes, the bed sheets rearranged themselves neatly. When it was over, she looked down and saw no dried blood or mess. Quite pleased with herself, Hermione nosily looked over Draco's room once before leaving it and closing the door behind her. She glanced to the clock and her eyes widened when she saw the time; 7.09pm. She had slept the whole day away?

Hermione shook her head, went to put her wand away and padded to the bathroom. As she turned on the shower, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and grimaced. There was dried blood running from her nose down her neck. She suddenly frowned. If Draco clearly saw she was bleeding, why did he put her in his bed in the first place? Didn't it bother him? She sighed, troubled, and hopped into the shower, appreciative of it's boiling water.

When she stepped out, she felt clean and energized and a whole lot better than last night. Hermione poked her head out of the bathroom and riskily walked back to her room naked, closing the door behind her. She changed into clean pyjamas, brushed through her damp hair and sat on her bed, sighing. She ignored her stomach rumbling and opened her top drawer, making sure her crystal necklace was still there. It was. She quickly checked under her bed to make sure the golden chalice was there with the other 3 crystals inside and sighed relief when she saw it hadn't been touched.

Hermione boredly walked back into the common room and to the kitchen, seeing the usual magical trolley with reproducing hot food. Hermione grabbed an empty plate, a fork and took some chicken, potatoes and peas onto her plate and went to sit down in the common room. She looked around boredly as she ate and sighed. She was used to feeling lonely but it was getting to the point were she was feeling sorry for herself and her heart leapt up when she heard knocking on the portrait door.

"Just coming!" Hermione called and rushed to open it, her heart jumping with joy when she saw a worried Ginny standing there.

"You're alive!" Ginny gasped, stepping in to hug Hermione.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione frowned, closing the portrait door behind them.

"I haven't seen you all day! Or Blaise!" Ginny cried, "We thought the spell had gone horribly wrong and you'd both died and rotted here!".

"Sorry to disappoint" Hermione forced a strained smile, "The spell did work, it just had some side effects. I fainted and had to sleep all day. I presume Blaise had something of the same if you haven't seen him all day either".

"Are you okay?" Ginny looked at her pale friend.

"Yeah" Hermione nodded, "I'm fine! I hope Blaise is okay too".

"I'm sure he is" Ginny joined Hermione on the couch, "So you didn't get caught or anything, by Malfoy?".

Hermione hesitated and thought about whether or not to tell her about being found unconscious by Draco or put in his bed but reason won out, "Nope. Didn't get caught. As far as I know, he doesn't know a thing. He did smell the explosion so I might have to come up with some kind of fake homework potions backfire thing".

"Explosion?" Ginny gaped, glancing back to Hermione's room.

"It wasn't huge or anything, like a mini explosion" Hermione reassured her, "But it was pretty powerful. It's no wonder I felt so wiped out".

"Can I see the crystals?" Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Sure, they're pretty cool" Hermione led Ginny into her room and pulled out the chalice from under her bed. She pulled out the three crystal necklaces from the chalice and gave one to Ginny. "One's yours. Could you slip the other two to Neville and Luna somehow tomorrow?".

"Absolutely" Ginny put the other two crystal necklaces in her pocket and zipped it up, looking enchanted at the one left in her hands.

"Me and Blaise tested it out, we could hear each other's thoughts" Hermione explained, "You can only hear each other's thoughts when one or more people are wearing the same crystals".

"So I can't hear everyone's thoughts?" Ginny looked a little disappointed as she put her crystal necklace into her pocket as well.

"Nope" Hermione smiled, "You can only hear the thoughts of the other person or people wearing it. That's why it was so brilliant. We could all be the Great hall, having dinner with hundreds of other students and nobody would know we were having a private conversation with our thoughts".

"Can you only hear the other person's thoughts in the same room or can it be anywhere?" Ginny frowned, looking over to Hermione.

"I'm not sure" Hermione looked puzzled herself, "The book's spell wasn't specific. It was about enchanting an object or objects that don't have a spell. It was more like a wish. One that came true with magic. A lot of magic. I wished for the crystals to be enchanted to hear the other wearer's thoughts… I didn't say anything about distance limitation so maybe. We'll have to test that out one day".

"Well, you really outdid yourself, Hermione" Ginny praised her friend, walking back out into the common room.

"But be careful, when Blaise and I put the crystals on, they each glowed, like they were connecting with each other… It wasn't a lot, but maybe noticeable so try wear a thick heavy jumper over it, and tell the others" Hermione added carefully.

"I'm so glad we're still helping Harry, even if we can't be with him" Ginny sighed sadly, looking down, lost in her own thoughts.

Just when Hermione was going to say something comforting, the portrait door swung open and Draco arrogantly strode in, looking from Ginny to Hermione in surprise. Hermione noticed how Ginny almost took a defensive stance as Draco stiffened. The awkwardness could be cut with a small sharp knife.

"Can I speak to you alone?" Draco asked Hermione coldly.

"Ginny was just leaving" Hermione nodded back and she looked up to Ginny.

Ginny looked back warily, "Hermione… I can…".

"It's okay" Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and walked Ginny to the portrait door as Draco stepped away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" she went in to hug Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget what I told you about the crystals" she pulled away and watched Ginny step outside. Hermione closed the portrait door over and finally looked up to Draco.

"So" Hermione took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?".

As Draco's clouded eyes met Hermione's, he folded his arms.

"Everything".

* * *

><p><strong>There may have been slight confusion in the last chapter. In no way did Blaise or Hermione 'offer up their souls' at all. What I was trying to do was get across that magic is neutral, it's how the user choses to use that magic, to channel dark or light magic. And the spell they needed to do was so powerful it needed to be channelled by both sides, dark and light. Hermione channelled the light while Blaise channelled the dark, but in no way did they sell their souls or anything like that. Okay we good? Good.<strong>


	10. Mind Your Own

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**MIND YOUR OWN...**

**oOo**

"So" Hermione took a deep breath, "What do you want to know?". A surge of tension and awkwardness thickened the air and she froze in place, almost wishing he hadn't come back. She had no idea what to say to him. His light blue eyes were dark and almost angry and Hermione wondered if she could brush him off about the whole thing.

As Draco's clouded eyes met Hermione's, he folded his arms. In that moment, Hermione realised with a sick feeling that he wasn't going to give up, no matter what. He took a deep breath and spoke one undeniable word;

"Everything".

Hermione hesitated and brushed her hair back behind her ear, looking up to Draco, "Thank you" she suddenly blurted out. It seemed like she was saying that all the time to him lately. She watched his expression change from tight to loose but kept the solid look of determination in his eyes. "You didn't have put me in your bed, or excuse me from classes, but you did… So thank you" and as Hermione looked over to him once more, something strong and powerful inside her gut just knew he wasn't evil at all.

Draco kept his tense posture as he waited for more. It was clear to him that Hermione was trying to stall, and badly. The urge to know just what the hell had happened last night was getting to strong and he found himself glaring at her, willing her to start talking at once.

"It's quite a funny story actually" Hermione began nervously, fidgeting with her fingers, no hint of humour in her voice or eyes. "I was trying to get out of here. I was trying to escape… I know how to apparate because Harry taught me over the summer, but since Hogwarts doesn't let you apparate out, I tried using dark magic" she looked over, to see if Draco was buying it but he just stared back with an unreadable expression. "It's stupid I know" she added, "So I tried the dark magic and it backfired, obviously. It blew up in my face and when I stumbled out to the common room I fainted".

After a pause of awkwardness, Draco finally looked up to her "And, you were completely alone?".

"Yes" Hermione didn't hesitate, "I was completely alone".

"See, I'm not really sure which story to buy" Draco walked into the kitchen and swiftly returned with a glass of some kind of wizard alcoholic drink, "Because I ran into Pansy this morning and when I heard Blaise had all the same symptoms you had… I went to see him".

Hermione's blood ran cold and she spun around, her heart beating so fast.

"And he told me this fascinating little story" Draco added, "Well it might have been the truth, who really knows, but it was interesting and a little shocking as well…".

Hermione felt the sick rise in her throat and before she knew it, she turned and ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She felt the tears run down her cheeks and her breath catch… If Blaise had told Draco the truth… That meant… That meant he'd die. That meant he'd be _dead_.

"_Do you swear to tell no one of the D.A's existence, it's members or it's plans?" _Neville's voice ran out inside Hermione's head, the memory of making The Unbreakable Vow swimming to the surface in her mind. Before she knew it, she was sick again but like last time, it was mostly just liquid.

"_I swear" _Blaise's voice replied inside her head and she gripped the edge of the sink weakly, letting more tears run out. She ran the tap and splashed water onto her face, gasping. It was her fault Blaise was dead- It was her fault. She could have stopped him from making The Unbreakable Vow but she didn't…

"I really think you need to go to Madam Pomfrey" Draco's cold voice drifted in from the doorway and Hermione spun around, eyes bloodshot and angry.

"Do you even know what you've done?" Hermione screeched, "Blaise is dead because of you! He was your best friend for years, even when you didn't deserve it and now he's…" she trailed off.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco's face twisted with confusion, "He's not dead! Theodore Nott told me at dinner time he was up and talking in the common room just half an hour ago".

Hermione slowly pushed her wet fringe back and frowned back, "He's alive? But you said he told you the truth, that it was shocking and interesting, I don't understand-".

"He told me you two were dating, secretly" Draco explained, even more confused now, "I know his story isn't true because Blaise has had a crush on that fairy friend of yours since 5th year and I know your version isn't true because you said you were alone and you obviously weren't".

Hermione gaped, "Blaise likes Luna?".

"Apparently so" Draco nodded "So, either you can tell me the truth right now or so help me God, I will strangle it out of you, or Blaise".

"You can't make Blaise tell you" Hermione replied hollowly.

"And why the hell not?" Draco barked, his anger boiling over.

"Because if you do, he'll die" Hermione whispered helplessly then pushed past Draco and into the common, gripping her hair in desperation.

"Granger if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on, I will go get Snape" Draco threatened emptily, gritting his teeth, following after her.

And before Hermione knew what she was doing, she spun around and found Draco mere inches away from her. This was it. She had to tell him. There was no other way around this…And a part of Hermione just knew Draco wouldn't say anything. It was that invisible voice in the back of her mind that told her Draco would keep this secret, not because she would make it, but because he would voluntarily choose not to tell anyone.

Hermione took a deep breath, "You know how the graffiti on the walls, staying that D.A was still alive?".

Draco nodded slowly.

"Well, it is. Alive, I mean. It's still here. I'm a part of it. And so is Blaise" Hermione whispered the last part and sought Draco's eyes.

Draco blinked a couple times before going to slowly sit down on the couch.

"He can't tell you, from his own mouth though" Hermione added, walking closer to him, "He can't tell anyone… He can only discuss the D.A's plans and existence with it's members… Because, he made The Unbreakable Vow. I let him make it" she cursed herself inwardly for the last part. She didn't miss Draco's head snap round to her when she said this.

"When I snuck out the other night, I went to meet Blaise… He was over last night, and a spell went wrong" Hermione folded her arms.

"What spell?" Draco hissed hoarsely.

"One that would be able to let the D.A read each other's thoughts, so we could have private conversations around each, and nobody would know a thing. Only it backfired" Hermione found herself saying. It wasn't a complete lie but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. Which, was only fair considering the amount of secrets he was keeping from her.

Draco downed the glass of the alcoholic drink in his hand and suddenly sprung up from the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "I _should _tell Snape about this…".

Hermione took in a breath. Had she been wrong to tell him?

"But I won't" Draco added and Hermione's head snapped up in shocked, "Only if Dumbledore's Army stops. For good".

"I can't do that" Hermione stressed to him, "You know I won't. Malf-" she stopped and turned to look at him straight in the eye, "_Draco_, you may claim to be evil and soulless but you're not, and I know it. You've saved me a million times over since we've gotten back and I don't think you've even called me a Mudblood once! I get it, you have a job to do, or your family is in danger, really… I get that, but my family's in danger too okay? Everyone I love is in danger… You've got me here, I'm not leaving… Just…" she took another breath "Let me have this. Please".

"But if you do too much damage they will _know _it's Dumbledore's Army!" Draco cried, "They'll torture information out of you, they'll kill you! They'll find out I knew and kill me and my mother!".

"What damage can we really do, Draco?" Hermione asked, helplessly "This… this project we have to fight the Dark Lord, that's all we have! I don't even know where Harry is, let alone if he's still even alive! We don't know anything! Doing this little thing, could help Harry, if or when he chooses to make his final stand… I know you're being forced to live this life and I can see it's not what you want at all! Deep down, inside, you want us to win. You need us to win, Draco because if we don't win… everyone loses".

Draco groaned painfully and rubbed his face, trying to think straight. "Be it on your own heads" he looked up, eyes cold and bitter, "But if you get found out… I can't help you… I can't help you, Blaise or anyone. You will all have to die. Do you understand that?" he added harshly.

"Yes" Hermione replied squarely. "I understand that".

"You really haven't changed, Granger… Still as stubborn as ever" Draco shook his head. He looked like he was going to say something else but he didn't and walked away from her as quickly as possible and into his own room.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and let her eyes trail to his bedroom door. As a lone tear fell down her left cheek she looked up hopelessly to the ceiling and felt another tear roll down.

**oOo**

Hermione slept a relatively peaceful sleep that night, considering all things said and when she awoke, she was so glad she couldn't smell the awful stench of potions in her room anymore. Draco said nothing to her as they passed each other in the common room, kitchen or even when they traded places in the bathroom. He said nothing to her when she exited her room, dressed and fresh looking, or when she grabbed some toast, passed him on the way out and got her books.

He said nothing to her as she left the Head's Dorm and began walking down the corridor. And that, was a very strange experience in itself. Usually she got a look, or a mumbling greeting or even a snarky reminder to keep her head down but today she got… absolutely nothing! She shouldn't be surprised really… Then were times when-

"Hermione" a voice hissed and she felt a hand snake out from a dark cupboard and suck her inside.

"What the hell-" Hermione shrieked but stopped instantly when the light came on and she came face to face with Blaise.

"You scared me" Hermione sighed but left annoyance out of her voice as she took in Blaise's appearance.

"Draco came to me" Blaise started hurriedly, "I didn't know what else to say so I told him -".

"I know" Hermione interrupted, nodding, "He came to me too. Demanded to know the truth… I had to stop him from making you tell him the truth so I… told him everything".

"What?" Blaise's face fell, "He _knows_? About D.A? About _me_?".

"I'm sorry, I had to tell him" Hermione shook her head, "Look, don't worry, he said he wasn't gonna tell anyone… And I believe him. It's too much hassle, even for a Malfoy".

"You really believe he won't tell anyone?" Blaise frowned suddenly, "But _why_? He's a Death Eater, he's-".

"He's being forced to live this life, Blaise" Hermione whispered, "He doesn't want this anymore than you do but he's in a different situation. His father is a Death Eater with personal contacts to Voldemort. They made him take the mark, I just know it! And he does it because he's scared and lonely and he wants to protect his mother… There's nothing evil about Draco Malfoy…" she trailed off, eyes somewhere else, "And there never was" she whispered.

Blaise watched her for a second as he came to his own realisation. "Wow" he muttered, "Who would have known it?".

"Yeah, at least one of the Malfoy's isn't soulless" Hermione cracked a humourless smile, "No wonder he's the way he is, can you imagine growing up with an abusive Death Eater father? I used to think Draco was just arrogant and judgmental and horrid but… I suppose any child would turn out the same way, growing up with a family like that".

After a moment of silence, Blaise asked; "Did the rest of D.A get the crystals?".

"Yeah, Ginny came round last night to check on me and I gave her them" Hermione nodded, "I was thinking, we should test them out tonight, at dinner time, in the Great Hall? I'll let the others know".

"Sounds great to me" Blaise replied, "Do the others know that Draco knows?".

"Not yet" Hermione rubbed her temples "And if this whole thing wasn't about reading each other's thoughts then I wouldn't tell them but it's not that easy. I really hope I don't think of anything embarrassing tonight". She looked over to Blaise, _Or you,_ she thought, _How embarrassing would it be to tell Luna you like her through your thoughts?_

"Yeah same" Blaise went quiet, looking down. "I'll go out first, wait a minute and then go out after me".

"Okay" Hermione turned out the light in the cupboard and heard Blaise exit. He closed the door behind him and as she counted to 60 in the dark, a strange feeling came over her. Why did Blaise seem so surprised about her revelation of Draco Malfoy? He had been his best friend since 1st year… Didn't he know about Draco's upbringing? Or notice the eternal sadness that lingered in his eyes? Hermione shook these thoughts from her head and left the cupboard, closing the door behind her.

**oOo**

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Hermione rushed to the Great hall and told Ginny and Neville to wear their crystals at dinner and pass on the message to Luna. Instead of staying to eat something, she excused herself and exited the Great Hall, hoping not to see the blonde haired boy that confused her greatly. She was certain Draco didn't really want this Death Eater life and was being forced into it… But… That still didn't answer Hermione's question to whether or not Draco would be on their side in the fight against Voldemort if or when Harry returned.

As her thoughts turned back to Harry, she again wondered what he or Ron would be doing right now… How many Horcruxes had they found and destroyed? Were they even still alive..? If Voldemort had killed them, everybody would already know it by now but… what if something went wrong with the Horcruxes? What if something happened to Ron? What if Harry was all alone? Hermione stormed into the library, desperate to get these thoughts out of her head. She was so sick of feeling sorry for herself when all she wanted to do was find Harry and Ron.

As she took in the sight of the library there was nothing friendly about it and Hermione found herself backing out of the library and shaking her head. Something felt wrong about this whole place… Since the Death Eaters had taken over Hogwarts an air of doom and darkness loomed over it but… It just felt worse, somehow… Hermione turned and headed back for the Head's Dorm, obliviously walking by Snape, who was leaning on the wall, his eyes watching her every move.

**oOo**

Hermione left the Head's Dorm and walked with intention and purpose down the corridor, every stride she took made the hidden crystal underneath her jumper bounce against her skin and something that could only be described as power vibrated through her veins. This was when they took the fight to them. This was when they let Snape know they weren't stupid kids anymore; they were wronged witches and wizards, who would stop at nothing to succeed in the battle against evil.

As she walked into the Great Hall, her eyes scanned the room and Ginny and Neville were sat at the Gryffindor table, both silent but full of expressions. Blaise had yet to join them and so did Luna. As Hermione neared Ginny and Neville she suddenly felt heat emanate from the crystal and looked down to see a slight glowing light leak through the holes in her jumper. Hermione covered it with her hand and quickly went to sit down across from Neville and Ginny.

_I didn't say that Neville!_

_But you thought it!_

_I see you two have become acquainted with the crystals, _Hermione thought, looking up at them.

_It's kind of annoying, Hermione, _Ginny thought annoyedly, _Yeah you're still brilliant and smart but, Neville's reading my thoughts!_

_I'm not doing it on purpose! _Neville screamed back, _It's not my fault you can't control your thoughts!_

_Nobody can control their thoughts, they're spontaneous! _Ginny barked back.

_Guys!_ Hermione cried, _Please focus on the task at hand. If you keep arguing about this you're going to start thinking about things that you don't want other people to know… Like when Draco held me for a second time and it didn't feel- Pink ponies. My first bicycle. Death. Voldemo-_

_WHAT, _Ginny's face looked thunderous, _You told me you didn't have any feelings for him!_

_Feelings? _Neville confused face looked from Ginny to Hermione and anyone looking at them from the outside would be very confused as to why they kept giving each other silent looks. _Hermione, tell Ginny that was just a very bad joke-_

_It's not a joke Neville_ Ginny rolled her eyes, _Can't you see it? She keeps claiming he's so good and tortured and blah, blah, blah! It's so obvious-_

_It's not obvious! _Hermione screeched, _Because it's not true! I was just using that as an example to show you how secrets can get out… Like the fact that Blaise likes Luna. Shit!_

_Blaise likes Luna? _Neville gaped, _How the hell do you even know that?_

_Draco Malfoy told me, _Hermione thought back, _Oh by the way… Draco knows everything about us and the D.A._

_WHAT_, Ginny and Neville screamed at the same time. They both leaned in towards Hermione with murderous looks on their faces.

_I had to! He was going to get Blaise to tell him but he can't! Blaise will die remember? Don't worry though, he said wasn't going to tell anyone_ Hermione thought quickly.

_Oh that's just brilliant, _Ginny sat back with a sarcastic expression, _The Death Eater told a Muggle-born he won't give her up to Voldemort… Are you out of your freaking mind?_

_If I could interject, _Luna's dreamy and soft voice waded into their conversation, _Hermione did the only thing she could. She saved Blaise's life and I agree you with you also Hermione. I don't believe Draco Malfoy will tell anyone._

_Luna? How long have you been there for? _Ginny thought and she, Neville and Hermione all looked round to see Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw Table.

_A while_, Luna smiled at them, _I know how to keep my thoughts silent._

The three perplexed teenagers turned back around to each other.

_Look, he's known for a day and nothing's been done. I trust he won't say anything… And thank you, Luna, _Hermione added.

_We're still not done with this Malfoy thing, _Ginny thought sternly.

_Yes, we are!_ Hermione barked and Ginny looked visibly taken aback. Hermione looked up and saw Blaise enter and take his seat at the Slytherin table.

_How are we tonight?_ Blaise's smooth voice joined them.

_Just wonderful, _Ginny rolled her eyes, _Turns out this whole think-it thing is worse than we thought. Neville heard me thinking about Harry and it just got awkward… Harry… He's so gorgeous with his black floppy hair and-_

_It helps to stop inappropriate thoughts if we interrupt each other! _Hermione nearly yelled, wincing.

_Yes, let's get back to topic. Everyone present? Okay. Who's first?_ Blaise's direct voice got Hermione back on the focused track.

_While I was cleaning Professor Dumbledore's office with Draco the other day, we got sucked into Snape's Pensieve, _Hermione reached over the table to take a piece of toast and chew it slowly, _It showed us a scene with Snape, as a 7__th__ year student at Hogwarts… with Lily Evans._

_Harry's mum?_ Ginny frowned.

_Yes, _Hermione refrained from nodding, _Lily was trying to stop him from leaving to become a full time Death Eater and he was warning her about an attack that year. He told her to leave… In fact… he sounded so… genuine and bare… I think Lily's a weakness for him._

_So, what? We attack him with pictures of Lily and James? _Ginny thought snarkily.

_How about you come with something then, Princess? _Hermione snapped back, glaring at her.

Just then, a tall, blonde-haired figure strolled into the Great Hall and Hermione just knew she wouldn't be able to control her thoughts anymore with Draco in the same room.

_This is getting us nowhere. First meeting is over. _Hermione grabbed the crystal from over her jumper and yanked the string. It snapped and came off her neck. Hermione let it slide down the inside of her jumper and quickly grabbed it when it fell onto her lap.

_Wonder what's got her so jumpy? _Hermione's head snapped up when she could still hear Ginny's thoughts.

_I can still hear your thoughts, _Hermione frowned, _But I took it off?_

_It must be because your still touching it. I guess as long as the crystal is on you or still touching you it still works, _Blaise thought passively.

_Try it now, _Hermione carefully put the crystal under her napkin and looked up. Silence. Complete and utter silence. Hermione smiled and looked up to Ginny and Neville. "Well dinner was great. Bye" she grabbed the crystal and shoved it into her jumper pocket.

_If it's still on you it still works! _Hermione heard Neville think as she quickly exited the Great Hall.

She waited for a second and once again, heard silence. _It must only work if the crystals are in the same area as each other_, Hermione thought as she walked down the corridor.

Hermione finally retreated to the Head's Dorm and once she put the crystal back in her top drawer she crawled into bed and sighed.

This whole crystal thing definitely had to be re-thought.

Soon.


	11. Prophecies Can Be A Bitch

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER TEN:**

**PROPHECIES CAN BE A BITCH**

**oOo**

There are fixed events in time and space that can never be changed. It must happen the way it happens and never be interfered with. It is in a permanent state of absolute and cannot be touched. Everything else around it is in a constant state of flux and can be molded and changed.

But what happens when a fixed event of time and space is changed?

_Hermione lifted her head from the dark corner and let out a silent breath. When his silvery grey eyes looked right at her… Straight through her… She could have sworn he could read her thoughts. Her dark and troubling thoughts. Sometimes they were suicidal ideas that bubbled from her clever brain and other times they were ideas of escape and power and fighting back. And through out all these different thoughts she smiled. She smiled all the way through, yet it wasn't a smile full of hope or despair. It just was. It just existed, the way she did, staying infinite and sinister and deceiving._

_The door opened and her entire posture stiffened. Depending on who was at the receiving end of that door, she balled her fists up so tightly her nails burned marks into her skin and the pain she couldn't really feel anymore just only lingered slightly now. Her smiled faltered when she saw his tall figure, looming in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and walked precisely towards her in five sharp quick steps. Hermione slowly began to stand up, almost unstable yet still independent, no matter where she was or who was holding her._

_They stood inches apart, all familiarity gone. Why was this so hard for them? His eyes were burning into hers and her knees almost faltered. Her lips were dry and parted and he was looking all over her face, trying to find the right words to say to her but in these kind of situations can you ever find the right words? He was so unsure himself and this surprised her, more than anything, because he… He was always sure of himself. It's that arrogant swag, that annoying smirk, the ignorant insults… He was always sure of himself and she was the opposite. It was like they switched traits._

"_Well?" she asked, after what she thought was hours of them just standing there. Maybe it was. She lost track of time, or dates, or days a long, long time ago._

"_I got it" he pulled The Elder Wand from his jacket and stared down at it, "It was easier than expected. He thinks it's alliance is to someone else…"._

"_When he finds out you took it, he's going to-" Hermione stopped her sentence._

_He focused on the wall behind her and only nodded once. She shouldn't have been shocked, or surprised. She knew this was coming. This was the only inevitable way it could end. "We have to do it, Hermione" he spoke softly and turned, stepping away from her._

"_I know" Hermione's dark eyes sought his turned back and she took a deep breath. "We should know the consequences"._

"_We know the consequences" he replied sharply, "It has to be done. It's either that or… we all die"._

"_Our souls will split" Hermione gritted out, like she was in pain, "When we… When we do it… He won't be evil, he'll be innocent. It'll kill our souls. We'll become… murderers. History will change. The cosmic balance will shift, this-"._

"_This will have never happened, I know" he raised his hand like he was shrugging her words off. "History will be rewritten. the Potter's, the Longbottom's, the Weasley's… They would have never died. Everyone that died because of him will live and everything will change. We'll change, we won't remember any of this because it would never have happened. After… we've done it, we'll have to kill ourselves with the ash-poison so our bodies disintegrate so that no one can ever find out what we've done. We'll be reborn and this future would never have happened. We have been over this again and again. There is no other way, Hermione"._

"_We might never meet" Hermione said what she really wanted to say. "We might never…"._

"_Don't say it" he closed his eyes in pain, "I don't believe it" he turned back around, "I believe we will always find our way back to each other. There's no other way"._

"_You're certain?" Hermione smiled sadly, still so unsure._

"_I'd bet my soul on it" he crossed the distance between them and grabbed her head, crashing their lips together. Hermione responded with aggression and kissed him back passionately, never wanting to be released from his grasp. He was so delicious._

_When they parted, Hermione immediately bent down to the floor and pried open a wooden tile. She grabbed something from under it and closed it back over, seeing him taking out the age old picture from his pocket._

"_And Blaise?" Hermione asked with an unstable whisper._

"_I'm sorry" he shook his head and Hermione took a moment to deal with the information he'd just told her. Draco touched her arm, almost to pull her back into the present and she looked up, vague._

"_We must be quick, Hermione" he added quietly, "My Father is out but I will sought after soon"._

"_You're sure of the date?" Hermione sighed deeply, her eyebrow knotted with trouble._

"_It took me a while but I'm certain" he stepped in front of her again, "Let's do this"._

"_Let's" Hermione put the long gold chain around her neck and then around his. The time turner sat in her hands and as she turned it back she looked up into his eyes and felt absolute and complete. There was nowhere she'd rather be than here, with him._

"_I love you Hermione Ganger" he smiled down at her affectionately._

_She wrapped her arms around him as they began their descent into hell and looked up, "I love you too, Draco-"._

"Malfoy!" Hermione screamed awake, jumping up. She turned her head to find she was sat up in bed, struggling to breath and sweating. Was that a dream? Had that all been a dream? It seemed so real… So passionate. Hermione touched her lips slowly and frowned. Had she really just dreamt about Malfoy kissing her? And working together to kill Voldemort? And Harry was dead? A world where Harry is dead has no chance, with or without Hermione and Malfoy. That plan… It was cold-blooded and dangerous and evil… Hermione frowned. She would never consider something so drastic as that, would she? Would she really resort to doing something that soul-destroying?

It took her a minute to realise dried tear drops were on her cheeks, lips and neck. Hermione sighed with annoyance and glanced up at her room. Everything looked perfectly normal, with normal meaning dark and uninviting and gloomy. Yep, her room was everything like she remembered it. What the hell was going on? Were the crystals making her go crazy? If she was going insane, it probably wasn't the crystals and instead everything else around her.

Something like a magnetic urge in her heart pulled her out of her bed and out of her room. The silence mocked her and she hated it. Draco's door was closed shut and Hermione ran into the kitchen to find it empty. She turned back around and walked to his door, not quite sure herself she what was going to do. Something in her wanted to see his pale skin, sculpted features and those grey tortured eyes. Just as she was about to knock on his door, it suddenly opened and there he was, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. He was certainly not the Draco from her dream, but then, neither was she.

"Do you need something?" he asked dryly and his tone suddenly brought her crashing back to earth. The dream had only been a dream. Draco still hated her and acted like an indifferent prick. The rules were the same. Nothing had changed.

"No" Hermione took a step back and Draco's confused eyes followed her retreating figure. "Never mind" she ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head, frowning. Things had been too confusing lately, and with these thought-reading crystals maybe it was just messing with her head.

Hermione waited until Draco had left before she left her bedroom.

**oOo**

Hermione leant her head down for two seconds in Charms as Filius Flitwick rambled on at the front of the class and before she knew it, another world lay before her. It was rather odd, this kind of thing happening all the time now. It was caused by something she couldn't see or explain and each time more it felt realer and realer…

"_Did we make it?" Hermione gasped, rising her head up from the ground. Draco lay beside her, also looking up with curiosity. Her question was very much answered in itself when she saw a lone paper lying on the ground. Hermione stumbled up and grabbed it, looking at the date, "1__st__ January 1927, New Year's Day… The day after Tom Riddle's birth"._

"_There" Draco was already standing in front of a dark gloomy-looking house. The sign swinging back and forth on it had the old and battered words 'Wool's Orphanage' on it._

_Hermione took a deep breath and flung the newspaper back onto the ground, "See I know why we're doing this, we've talked about this over and over again, he kills Harry, Ron, everyone I've ever loved, he grows up to be pure evil, I know this and yet still… somehow… I don't know how I'm going to kill a baby, Draco… I don't think I can"._

"_I will" Draco's hard words pierced the empty cold snowing air around them. He looked over to her, eye's pain-filled and tired._

"_Can you?" Hermione's eyes questioned his, "I don't know, maybe we should re-think this, maybe we should go to Lily and James, before Harry is born and warn them, tell them to get out of here, to protect Harry… We could even go to Dumbledore before he ever accepts Tom Riddle into Hogwarts, make him do something-"._

"_Every second we stand here arguing about this is another moment wasted!" Draco interrupted, "Back in our time, they would have realised our disappearance by now, do you get that? Voldemort is clever and cunning and he's probably sent Death Eaters all over his time-line to protect him and now they're probably coming here, to kill us. We have to act now. We're saving the Greater Good!" he made a sprint for the Orphanage and muttering under his breath, was able to walk through the thick double doors and head unsoundly for the stairs._

_Hermione clutched her stomach in sickness and put a hand over her mouth. She actually believe this was happening. There had to be another way! Damn it, she had just found Draco and she wasn't going to let Voldemort turn him truly evil. Hermione made a run after Draco and using the same spell he did, she walked through the double doors and up the stairs, hoping she was going the right way._

_The sound of a warm kindly woman echoed down the hallway and Hermione hid in the shadows beside a cupboard upstairs through the dark. The woman - Mrs Cole - walked straight past Hermione and down the stairs, humming away. Hermione tip-toed to the far end room and peaked inside. It looked like a nursery. A baby's nursery. She slipped inside and saw Draco, the man she loved, at the far end of the room, looking down at one particular cot._

_Hermione slipped over to him with ease and looked down at the label on the cot. "Tom Marvolo Riddle" she couldn't help but whisper as Draco stood still, not replying to her. "Don't let him change your soul, Draco. I've seen it, and it's pure and light. By doing this, he still wins. He wins either way, because all he wants is to spread hate. By doing this… He'll win"._

"_But he's won anyway" Draco hissed, "Do you even realise your amusement as a torture slave was over and he was going to have you hanged tomorrow?" he pointed to the sleeping baby in front of them, "Him! It! That thing right there was going to kill you… Don't you get that?"._

"_I do" Hermione looked down to the baby and saw nothing but a sleeping peaceful angel. "I get that. But right now, he's not that monster, do you get that? Right now, he's just a baby, an innocent baby. I wasn't thinking straight when I agreed to this, I think I just wanted out of that house and that room but now I'm thinking clearly… This isn't the way to do it, okay? We need to leave, regroup. We'll find Lily and James and Dumbledore, we'll make this right" she took Draco's hand._

"_Draco?" Hermione whispered into his ear, "Please" she tugged him gently and suddenly he was leading her out of the nursery and back down the stairs. It was lucky they weren't caught as they walked back out the front doors and into the cold night again._

"_We'll keep moving" Draco told her, "Nightfall is our best time. Where will Dumbledore be in 1927?"._

"_I don't think the Dumbledore we knew then will be him now" Hermione frowned, "We could travel to the year Dumbledore was named Head Teacher-"._

_Something green from the window upstairs stopped Hermione and her head jerked up. "What the hell was that?" Hermione demanded, running back to Orphanage with Draco at her side. They ran through the door, startling poor Mrs Cole and sprinted up the stairs, heading straight for Tom Riddle's room._

"_Oh my…" Hermione started when she saw a dark figure in the room, clutching his wand. The other babies had started to waken up and were screaming in distress when Hermione looked over to Tom Riddle's cot._

"_What the hell have you done?" Hermione screamed to the dark figure and lunged for him, having to be held back by Draco._

"_What you two obviously couldn't" Snape raised his head, scars all over his face. "Tom Riddle is dead. And so is Voldemort. You are welcome" and with that, Snape pulled out a dagger and stabbed himself in the stomach. As he did, his body floated away into ash and left Hermione and Draco standing there in shock._

"_What the hell is-" Mrs Cole came storming into the room, "Who the hell are you two? What happened? What…" her face fell when she looked over to little Tom Riddle. She spun back round, "Monsters! You're monsters!" she spotted the lone dagger on the floor on top of Snape's empty robes and picked it up, "Stay where you-"._

_But before anything else could be done, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated out of there and landed on a soft golden field._

"_Oh my god" Hermione gasped, sitting up, "Snape just…. He just killed… Oh my god. What are we going to do, Draco? What are we going to do? I feel sick, I can't breathe, I can't breathe-"._

"_Come here" Draco wrapped his arms around her in a soothing manner and patted her hair._

"_Where are we?" Hermione looked up, suddenly interested._

"_Italy" Draco smiled sadly, "My family used to come here all the time. It's the only place that came to mind"._

"_Snape just took our options right out of our hands, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked reasonably._

"_There's one thing left to do. We can't go back to our time because… It's not our time anymore, it'll be our future-self's time… We'll have no place, Snape knew that would happen when he killed Voldemort-"._

"_Tom Riddle" Hermione interrupted severely, "He didn't kill Voldemort. He killed Tom Riddle"._

"_Right" Draco nodded, "-So Snape killed himself because he knew his present self would be a different future self than the one he is now, you get me?"._

"_Of course I get you" Hermione replied stubbornly, "I'm just not so keen on killing myself, that's all"._

"_We could always run away to Spain" Draco joked, "But it doesn't work like that, there can't be two Hermione's and two Draco's running around in the world. Trust me, you'll die but you'll still live. You won't remember any of this ever happened, but… You'll still be alive"._

"_And what about you and me?" Hermione asked after a deep breath._

"_We'll find our way back to each other. I know it" Draco kissed her on the cheek, before pulling out two vials of liquid. He uncapped his at the same time Hermione did and they clinked their vials together before downing it._

_And the last thing the pair of them knew, before their bodies turned to ash, was the bittersweet warmth of the rising sun._

"Stop!" Hermione jerked awake, eyes wide and afraid. It was only when they were open that she realised she was still in Charms class and now everyone, including her professor was now looking at her, very strangely.

"Miss Granger, I know my class may bore your otherwise intelligent mind but do you mind catching up on your beauty sleep some other time?" Filius Flitwick asked with an annoyed frown.

"Yes" Hermione cleared her throat, "Sorry, Professor. Won't happen again" she pushed her fringe back, tried to calm her reddening embarrassed cheeks and avoided all stares from Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom.

But Hermione knew something was wrong now. Something was deadly wrong, because these weren't just dreams. These were real visions of what the future was going to bring. And Hermione had every intention of stopping it.

**oOo**

"Hermione, is everything okay?" those were the first words out of Ginny's mouth as she followed Hermione out of Flitwick's classroom. "I know we were a little snappy the other day but if something's bothering you, you know you can still come to me with it, right?".

"Of course Ginny" Hermione forced a stressful smile as Neville caught up to them. "Before you ask Neville, I'm fine, honestly".

"Yeah, just don't fall asleep in Carrow's class… Either of them" Neville warned her with a deadly look.

"I guess I must still be tired, I keep having these…" Hermione looked around, and decided it wasn't safe to say anything out loud, "I can't say anything out loud without making it sound confusing and complicated and I can't risk anyone hearing this".

"Okay, now I'm worried" Ginny frowned, "We should use the crystals… Draco will be in class won't he? We'll be in and out the Head Dorm like that" she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, it's just… something else as well" Hermione bit her lip, "There's something else, that might… freak you guys out a little bit and I'm not really sure I want to tell you".

"Hermione don't be silly" Neville shook his head, "You can tell us anything, you know that".

**oOo**

'_You and Draco are what?' _Neville's thoughts screamed into Hermione's head.

'_Neville calm down!' _Hermione widened her eyes in shock, '_I can't explain it, but I just know… it's not dreams or nightmares… it's visions, of the future. My future'._

'_I'm really not that surprised' _Ginny shrugged on the couch, '_I mean I always had an inkling you fancied him or something'._

'_Can we just move off the Draco-topic for two seconds and talk about the fact that apparently, Harry fails, everyone dies and oh yeah! Me and Draco plan to change the Wizarding World so drastically that we have to kill ourselves in the end?' _Hermione began to pace the room. _'And it's not like I can ask Draco about it, like: oh hey Draco, how was your day? By the way, we end up in a whirlwind romance and plan on killing a baby, pass the salt!'._

'_No offence, Hermione' _Ginny began testily, _'But I trust Harry with my life, and you expect us to believe these visions aren't really dreams? I'm just struggling to see how in a world without Harry Potter you're even important to Voldemort at all'._

'_Harsh, Ginny' _Neville winced.

'_But necessary' _Ginny stood up, folding her arms.

'_I wondered that myself' _Hermione didn't hide her growing glare, '_The only way I can logically put it is that Draco must have sold the idea of me a prisoner, someone to torture. I'm guessing he kept me alive that way, until we could make our escape'._

Ginny let out a deep breath.

'_Hermione, I believe you believe these visions are real, but until we get any solid proof, or anything changes, promise me you won't tell Draco about it? Please?' _Neville suddenly spoke.

"I promise" Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Ginny stood up, "I just… I can't lose faith in Harry and by believing in what you're saying… It means I believe Harry will lose. And that's just not something I'm willing to do" she headed for the Head Dorm portrait door and walked out of it.

"I'll see you at dinner?" Neville asked and Hermione quickly nodded. He walked out after Ginny and only then did Hermione let tears fall from her tears. She walked into her room and put her crystal back into the drawer, closing it over.

Nobody was willing to believe her and then suddenly… Draco was at her bedroom doorway, with a puzzling look on his face. One that said he came for something specific and wasn't leaving until he got it.


	12. So Beautifully Wrong

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**SO BEAUTIFULLY WRONG**

**oOo**

"What do you want?" Hermione turned around and wiped at her cheeks quickly before tiredly turning back over to see the Draco she felt like she was so close too, yet so far apart. He stood there, like he wanted to tell his story to her so much but always stopping himself. Hermione folded her arms, watching Draco have an inner battle with himself; to speak, or not to speak.

"Tell me what's going on with you" Draco finally spoke, each word deliberate and careful. He still stood there, like a statute, nothing like how he was in her visions… In her visions he was a loose, desperate, caring, loving Draco, a Draco who had seen the death of everyone he knew and loved, a Draco who loved her and did whatever he could to protect her.

"Nothing is going on with me" Hermione knew he wouldn't buy those stupid, careless words but she said them anything.

"You were acting unusual this morning" Draco's eyes were still on her like a trained killer, "It was almost like you wanted to say something to me…".

Yes. "Nope" Hermione shook her head.

"Are you positive?" Draco frowned, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I can keep a secret".

And then, without knowing what she was saying, Hermione heard herself say, "Hypothetically speaking, if someone was having… visions, dreams, of what they thought was the future… And they knew someone who was in those… visions… should they tell the other person or not?" she knew she had basically given herself away but her insides were calling out for Draco in a way she didn't know they could and since nobody else was showing her any faith, not even her own friends…

"Hypothetically speaking" Draco started off with what Hermione thought was a little smirk but then it vanished completely, "If the person having these visions wants to tell the other person in their visions about it then I don't see anything wrong with that. Hypothetically speaking… How does this person know it's real visions and not just dreams? I recall once hearing of this person's inability for… Divination" and that was a definite smirk.

"Hypothetically speaking" Hermione gritted out, "This person definitely knows these visions are real because I can assure you, this person would definitely _not _be dreaming up what's… in those visions".

"Is there something you want to tell me Granger?" Draco finally got straight to the point, "I'm not going to start spouting out 'You can trust me, let's pray together' but… I do have to watch you right now and make sure you don't screw anything up so… Unless Potter's making a dash return to Hogwarts, I'm sure I can keep whatever you're about to tell me a secret".

"Frankly I don't see why I should" Hermione bit out, "We've practically hated each other from the start of our births and why should I trust you now? Yes, you're drawl is sometimes amusing and yes, I do believe you aren't truly evil but if you're going to act all cocky and insensitive about this then you don't deserve to know!".

"Typical Granger" Draco rolled his eyes. He turned around and walked back into the Common Room, slouching down on the couch, "I'll be out here when you're ready to tell me what the hell's going on".

"Shove it, Malfoy" Hermione barked, slamming her bedroom over. She took a deep breath and turned on her bedroom light. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it wasn't real visions at all. Maybe it was just her crazy imagination, except… Except Hermione knew deep, deep, inside of her, these visions were real and screaming out to her to be changed. But one thing she did know, if her friends reacted the way they did then Malfoy could never, ever know.

And without warning, something sinister and eerie crawled over her skin and she was sucked into her dreamland again. As her body hit the ground, the vision came to her. Not of that horrible gritty world she left behind, but a happy and colorful Wizarding World she helped create.

And that wasn't even that half of it.

"_Hermione? Hermione?" a voice called out to Hermione and when she lifted her head she was no longer lying on the floor but sitting at a table… In the Three Broomstick Inn. Hermione looked over and saw none other than the welcoming face of Cho Chang._

_Hermione was about to swear in shock at how she had suddenly got here but then she looked down and saw that she was wearing Ravenclaw fingerless gloves. Ravenclaw? How had this happened? Two moments ago she had been a field with Draco, about to die and now she was having a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks Inn with Cho Chang? Something was very wrong here._

"_Hermione, you need a good night's sleep" Cho laughed, "We all know you're the cleverest girl in Ravenclaw, well the school actually, but you do need to sleep, remember!"._

_Hermione managed an uneasy smile. Ravenclaw… She was in Ravenclaw? Everyone seemed… happy. And not just happy but… content, peaceful. Too peaceful. This was too confusing. Was she in the world that resulted from Tom Riddle's death? Didn't Draco say they would forget that world ever existed?_

"_Cho" Hermione began quietly, "Do you happen to know where Harry is? Or Ginny? Or Ron?"._

_Cho's face screwed up with confusion "Harry who? Harry Tyler? The fourth year? What do you want with him? And don't even mention those Weasley's to me again" she shuddered, "That Ron one has had a crush on you since 1__st__ year, it's pathetic, he seriously needs to go out, make some money for his poor family and dye his hair"._

_Although these insults were directed at Ron, Hermione felt a flush of anger flood her body, all the way into her fingertips. "Excuse me, Cho. I just remembered I had to do something" she stood up and walked towards the door, quickly catching a glimpse of herself in the window reflection. Her jaw dropped as she stared._

_Her hair was blonde and sleek and shiny. Her skinny blue jeans fitted around her curves and flattered her in a way she never thought was possible. A white vintage blouse hung fashionably on her top, paired with brown ankle-boots and a feminine leather jacket. Hermione had to admit… She was hot. And as many people said goodbye to her as she left, a little bit popular._

_Outside was cold and as familiar as ever, snow drizzled down and Hermione wondered if the snow followed her around or did she follow the snow?_

"_Hello my gorgeous bestie!" an arm slipped itself into Hermione's and she looked up to see Penelope Clearwater. This was just getting weird. Penelope looked different… More stylish… More confident… More popular. "How did you get away from Cho-Chang-I-slept-with-your-man-and-all-of-his-friends-in-a-gangbang?" she giggled._

"_I made an excuse" Hermione frowned, letting Penelope pull her back up to Hogwarts._

"_What's wrong, Hermione?" Penelope frowned, "You seem a little weird"._

"_Oh it's nothing" Hermione shook her head, "I'm just feeling a little sick. Remind me quickly, didn't you and Cho used to be best friends?"._

_Penelope's eyes narrowed, "Yes, we all did, remember? It was us three, you, me, Cho… Until she stole my man in 5__th__ year"._

"_And this year would be our…?" Hermione frowned._

"_7__th__?" Penelope's face fell, "Hermione, what the fuck is going on?"._

"_Got you!" Hermione suddenly yelled and Penelope's face rose with relief and a smile._

"_You really have got to stop these pranks!" Penelope giggled as they continued walking to Hogwarts._

"_I really have to" Hermione nodded gravely, "…So, what's the new gossip? Anything going on with that… Harry Potter?" she wondered if that would work or if she had totally landed herself in it again._

"_Harry Potter?" Penelope screwed her face up, "Who's that? A new student?"._

"_No, he… Nevermind" Hermione shook her head. "What about the Weasley's? They… done anything news worthy?"._

"_Who even cares?" Penelope looked at her with disgust "I swear the only decent one out of them is that Ginny Weasley. She's a good Quidditch player but the rest… Well you know, losers, the lot of them"._

_Hermione bit her tongue. She needed to know more from her 'bestie' and snapping at Penelope wouldn't help anyone. "What about the Malfoy's?"._

"_Oh Hermione, don't torture yourself please" Penelope shook her head, "I thought Draco was going away during the Christmas break to get away from the break up? Don't start talking about him now, you've been doing so good!"._

"_I have?" Hermione felt her stomach plummet. Hermione and Draco had gotten together and they hadn't made it. They had broken up._

"_Yes!" Penelope nodded, "I mean, for the two most Popular people in the entire school, you two had a good run, but it just didn't work out. I wouldn't worry about it too much. There's plenty of other hot Slytherins ready to take you out on a date"._

"_But what about our Blood differences?" Hermione mumbled to herself confused. And was she really one of the most popular girls in school?_

"_Oh please, what Blood differences?" Penelope had caught that, "I mean, yeah Draco's grandfather had a little bit of an issue but the Magical World stopped worrying about that kind of stuff like hundreds of years ago, or something. I miss out on History all the time"._

_They got to the entrance of the school and Hermione tried to find a decent excuse. "I'll see you later, yeah? I've just got something I need to do"._

"_Okay" Penelope grinned at Hermione and hugged her, before walking off, talking to other Ravenclaws Hermione recognized. As soon as Hermione turned around, she came face to face with none other than Severus Snape._

"_Hermione" he greeted her with a warm smile and Hermione refrained from slapping herself across the cheek. What the hell was going on around here?_

"_Professor Snape?" Hermione looked up meekly. Why did he seem happier? Content? This was all wrong. "Professor, do you know where Harry is? No one seems to know him, is he a book-worm or something?"._

"_Harry who, dear?" Snape replied, looking like he had just taken 5 doses of Happy Pills._

"_Harry" Hermione restated, "Harry Potter. Where is Harry Potter?"._

"_Do we have a Potter in our midst?" a warm female voice wandered up behind Hermione and next to Snape. Hermione frowned. She looked familiar… She looked like… She looked like Lily Evans. It WAS Lily Evans._

"_Didn't we know someone called Potter when we went to Hogwarts, Severus?" Lily mused, "James Potter?"._

"_Yes, good old James Potter" Snape nodded, "He's an Auror now, I think"._

"_Miss Evans" Hermione shook her confused brain, "What are you talking about? Where's Harry?"._

"_Dear, I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. And it's Professor Evans on school time, Hermione" Lily smiled jokingly. She looked up to Snape, "Severus I'm going to lunch with Trelawney, she needs some womanly advice, would you mind?"._

"_Of course not dear" Snape leaned in to kiss Lily on the cheek before watching her go. "Oh Hermione, she's the apple of my eye, she is. So how are you doing? Since the split from Draco? Healing nicely I hope? If you ever need to talk, then I'm here for you. I know what it's like to have your heart-"._

"_Please stop" Hermione felt like she was going to throw up. What the fuck was going on? Harry Potter didn't exist? She was in Ravenclaw? She wasn't friends with the Weasleys? Snape was married to Lily? What else had gone wrong in this 'perfect' world? With a sickening thought, she suddenly realised that Snape killing Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort had lead to all of this._

_She walked past Snape and began to run, ignoring his cheerful calls after her. This was all getting to be too much. She still remembered everything that happened. She remembered the beginning of her 7__th__ year, when Harry and Ron had left her, she remembered being ordered to Hogwarts, to sharing a Dorm with Draco to falling in love with him. She remembered the very moment when Harry was killed, when her friends were killed, when her life was spared by a brave and conniving Draco. She remembered when they hatched their plan, when they left, what went down at Wool's Orphanage and how Snape had killed Tom Riddle instead of them. She remembered dying in the field next to Draco yet somehow… Here she was. Here she was… Awake in her new life, with her old memories. And thank god she had them, or she'd have never known things were horribly wrong. They had to be fixed._

_Hermione had to get in touch with Draco. If she still remembered everything that didn't happen to them then so must he, right? She hoped so. Otherwise it would look like a desperate attempt to win back her recently ex-boyfriend. And then she began to wonder. What it was like to have a normal relationship with Draco Malfoy. How they could be together in public and hold each other's hands and not be ridiculed. Hermione Granger was actually popular. She was pretty and smart and confident and that had drawn Draco in. So what had happened to make them break up? What had gone wrong?_

"_Thank god!" all of a sudden, strong arms pulled her into them and Hermione looked up to see blonde hair. She pulled back and looked at Draco. He looked so… healthy. Not deathly thin but still lean. His hair shone brighter and his eyes didn't look tortured like they used to. That was a plus, kind of. "Please tell me you remember everything about what we tried to do and the other world before this fucked up one?" he rambled._

"_Yes, oh thank god you do too!" Hermione cried, "Get this, Snape married Lily! Lily! Which means Harry was never born and- and I'm not friends with the Weasleys, I'm friends with Cho and Penelope, and I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm popular and- and, holy shit, this is all wrong. This is all our faults! After all this time of thinking Snape was against us he tries to help us and fucks it all up! What the fuck are we supposed to do, Draco?"._

"_Wow" Draco nodded, sighing, "That's the first time I've heard you swear. Like ever" he grinned then grimaced when Hermione glared at him and whacked him on the arm. "Look I know it's bad, we'll… we'll just have to change it… back" he paused._

"_What?" Hermione sought out his eyeline._

"_It's just…" Draco began, "Before I apparated over here to find you… I was with my parents and they were happy. They were content. It was amazing. My father wasn't all prejudiced or crazy or stuck up and my mother was relaxed, she wore her pyjamas to breakfast and helped the help…"._

"_And that's great Draco" Hermione told him fiercely, "Really, it is… But technically, what we tried to do, what was our plan, what Snape did… We killed Harry. We made it so he was never born, that was never our plan! Our plan was to kill Voldemort before he ever got a chance to become the monster he is! Our plan was to save everyone, especially the people we love. I've lost Harry and I'm not even friends with the Weasleys and we… We didn't work out… The world is all wrong"._

_Draco nodded, wincing, "No I know. You're right. I guess… we'll need the time turner. We'll travel back to before our past selves arrived at Wool's Orphanage and when we do, we'll convince them to stop. We'll convince them to go back before Harry died, before everyone died and save them instead and then…"._

"_And then we'll hide ourselves in the Wool's Orphanage and stop Snape from killing Tom Riddle. And then kill ourselves, again" Hermione forced a hateful laugh out of her mouth, "Our past selves will become our present selves and the fight will be on them. And since we're going to change what this world is, chances are they won't remember it"._

"_Probably not" Draco nodded. He ran his hand through Hermione's hair and smiled gently, "I like you as a blonde"._

"_Why didn't we work, Draco?" Hermione looked up to him, "You said we could make it work, but we didn't…"._

"_I have no doubt in my mind that this break up wouldn't have lasted long" Draco chuckled, "One of these days we're going to get married and have a big house and this right now will one day be a story we tell our grandchildren"._

_Hermione smiled and reached up to kiss him. "Just so Hogwarts knows we're back together" she said, pulling away. "I'm guessing Professor McGonagall will have the time turner. She let me borrow it in third year but then she let me keep it when things with Voldemort got bad but since that never happened here, she must still have it, I hope"._

"_If that fails to work there should be a spell on time traveling in the Dark Arts section" Draco took Hermione's hand and they began walking towards Professor McGonagall's office._

"_Oh god, do we really need anymore dark magic?" Hermione huffed, "If only there was a way to send a message back to my past self, when I was still at Hogwarts, before most of the Order was killed, before being moved to Malfoy Mansion as a prisoner"._

"_What kind of message would you say?" Draco frowned as they walked._

"_To get closer to you faster" Hermione was almost afraid to say those words and Draco visibly tensed. "If I had pushed past your barriers sooner, before everything went wrong… I just think everything might be different"._

"_How would that work, Hermione?" Draco sighed, "You know it was me who asked to have you at Hogwarts under McGonagall's false pretences. Voldemort had to think I was just trying to get Potter's location out of you, if I had acted the way I truly wanted to around you… we both might not be here today"._

"_I know" Hermione pushed her hair back, "I just think if I had pushed closer to you sooner I would have trusted you sooner. I only really started trusting you when you helped me after… after Bellatrix's torture. If I had trusted you sooner, while at Hogwarts, I would have involved you in D.A, we could have done something, anything…"._

"_All I know is, I've loved you for quite some time and if you were able to get a message to your present self to do something, it might mess with things even more than they already are"._

"_I suppose" Hermione sighed dully and turned the corner and passed three very familiar faces, clearly all Professors. "That's Sirius, and Neville Longbottom's parents!" she whispered to Draco, who looked behind her after them. "I wonder how Dumbledore turned out" she muttered._

"_Gay and married" Draco replied and Hermione's head snapped round to Draco in shock. Draco nodded in confirmation and grinned, "Good old Albus, according to my mother, he plans to adopt"._

"_I always had a gay vibe about him" Hermione nodded, "He's too nice and kind to be straight"._

"_Just be thankful some idiot didn't try to rehabilitate Tom Riddle. I feel severely sorry for the person who ended up with that crazy mother-"._

"Oh my god" Hermione gasped, struggling to sit up from her position on the floor. Holy shit. Not only was this more confusing than she ever thought possible but she couldn't even understand most of it. First she was getting visions of the future, one where things carried on the way they where, where Harry and everyone died, where Hermione and Draco traveled back to kill Tom Riddle, where Snape killed him instead. Now she's having visions of the world where Tom Riddle was dead, with everything changed, without Harry, without anything familiar.

Hermione stumbled up and grabbed onto her dresser as she made her way towards her door. She knew what she had to do. Now. She couldn't tell her friends… they wouldn't believe her, or worse, they would believe her and they would hate her. This was too confusing. Hermione had to tell someone. She had to tell Draco. Hermione walked out of her room and into the common room, where Draco was boredly flicking through a textbook. He looked up at her void expression and frowned.

"You better be listening, Malfoy. Here's where it gets confusing".


	13. The Granger Effect

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

**THE GRANGER EFFECT**

**oOo**

Draco sat up properly as Hermione took a seat on the opposite couch, holding her stomach. She felt as sick as a dog. Hermione looked over and saw Draco leaning forwards, ready to listen. She couldn't believe what her visions had revealed about him. He already loved her? It was him who requested her instead of McGonagall? Oh god. She clutched her mouth and nearly gagged, sighing. This was all too much. And why the fuck was she even having these visions? But she whole-heartedly believed these visions were real and… wasn't that enough? The vision-Draco said he'd loved her for ages… She could trust him… couldn't she?

"Okay, look, I'm just gonna say this and you're just gonna have to get it, okay?" Hermione leaned forwards "And I can't tell anyone else because they'd think I was crazy… Okay. Lately I've been getting visions of the future. I'm drawn into it against my will, and I can view it like I was watching a movie but it's like, I'm there and I can feel my emotions… The first vision was… everyone was dead and you helped me escape from your house and we traveled back to when Tom Riddle was a baby because… we were gonna kill him and make it so he could never have an evil presence in the world except… we couldn't do it and Snape killed him instead. We killed ourselves knowing we would be born into a world without Voldemort and wouldn't remember all of this. The second vision was the changed world, the one where Tom Riddle never got the chance to grow up… except we both remembered what we'd done… It was all wrong, Harry was never born, Snape was married to Lily, I was a Ravenclaw and… things were all wrong and the only person I can tell is the one who is in these visions constantly" she looked up to him, tired and worn out.

"…Me" Draco said slowly, sitting back. He sat quiet for a moment and Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. He really was so beautiful. So beautiful and tortured. "So… I'm in these visions? We get along? We work together?". He sat back up and reached out for the glass of water on the table and took a big gulp like he wished it were fire whiskey.

Yes. Except no. How do you tell someone your going to become lovers in the future? Awkward. Hermione coughed a little before nodding. "Yep. You said you didn't want this life for you or your mother and you helped me escape with the idea of changing things so that Voldemort never grew up. Except it wasn't how it was meant to be, without Voldemort, there was never Harry. Snape wasn't lured into evil and he and Lily fell in love… I guess… the only reason Harry was born was because Voldemort was alive to turn Snape".

"I can't believe my future self would do something so reckless" Draco shook his head, sighing, "Because I know this. I know everyone is connected to everything. You change the slightest thing and things all over are instantly changed. It must have been so bad for me to do something that stupid" he frowned and looked over to Hermione "Is there anything else your not telling me?".

"I've told you everything" Hermione pushed her fringe back. _Oh yeah that and we fell in love and risked all of reality to be together in any world, _Hermione added silently. "Before I woke up though… we were heading to McGonagall to get the time turner, to go back to before we went after Tom Riddle as a baby, to stop past selves, we were gonna tell them to go save Harry and everyone before they were killed. Then we would stop Snape from killing Tom Riddle… and then kill ourselves".

Draco nodded, "To let our past selves change the future, and in turn, our future selves" he stood up abruptly and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a drink of something clinky. Hermione watched as he reappeared with two glasses of what looked like whiskey. He gave one to Hermione who accepted it without a lecture of underage drinking. It really didn't seem like the time or place.

"Things got really bad?" Draco asked quietly, even though he knew the answer to that. He knew himself, what was left, but he knew he would only do something so risky and fragile if there was really no other option.

"Yeah" Hermione downed the whisky in the glass, nodding. She grimaced as the liquid burned her throat and she put the glass on the table. "Things were… things were really bad. After Harry died, so did morale and soon everyone in the Order was dead. I was next. Until you saved me…" she looked up and caught his intense blue-eyed stare, her breath catching.

Draco was the first to look away and he sipped his drink gingerly, sighing. He was still the detached Draco Hermione had known for years but there was something different about the way they were talking… They were connecting? Hermione shivered, so confused by everything that was happening to her. God forbid she had a year that was just normal and plain.

"I just wish I knew why I was getting these" Hermione sighed, "Ginny thought they were just dreams but I can't explain it… I just know. I can feel it. These are visions of my future… Of a future I'm supposed to stop, and I know it sounds stupid because I'm one person and the D.A isn't even that strong and fuck knows where Ron and Harry are but… I just know I'm supposed to do something differently. Like you said, everything everybody does has a cause and effect on the world, right? I just need to work out what I can do differently before it's too late". This was the most she'd ever spoke to Draco, ever, and instead of telling her to shut her rambling up, he was just looking at her with a silent, unreadable expression.

Hermione looked up to Draco, "Doesn't this prove to you now that you are absolutely not a destined Death Eater and going this way, going quietly, doing what he wants… is just going to wound up the worst choice? You can help us, you can join the D.A, we can escape and find Harry-".

"Only in a perfect world, Hermione!" Draco interrupted, running a hand through his hair, "Don't you think I want a world where my mother is safe? A world where there's no fears or limits or restrictions? Acting right now, unprepared… we might as well all be dead anyway! It's stupid and reckless and exactly what we shouldn't do!".

Hermione felt tears swarm into her eyes and she looked down. According to her visions, Draco already loved her… And did she love him? What about _this _Draco? This Draco in front of her, so afraid and trapped and lost? Did he honestly love her here and now? Instead of screaming and going insane like she felt like doing, Hermione took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm herself.

"I feel sick" Hermione announced and walked slowly to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She let out another breath and walked over to the sink to throw cold water over her face. This was like a story out of a book. Everything was wrong. She let the sink fill the water until she looked down and saw her reflection. She looked so much older than what she actually was and the bags and purple lines under her eyes made her look like a junkie.

"Hello..?".

Hermione's closed eyes snapped open and she looked down into the water to see… herself. Except, not her reflection. Actually… herself. The blonde version of Hermione from her vision. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared down at her blonde self, who looked like she was hiding in the Dark Art's section of the library.

"If you're getting this Hermione, I assume you got my message" the blonde Hermione told herself pointedly, "You know, the visions? Well, I sent them to you, well, to me, to my past self- this gets a little confusing. Anyway, the last vision I sent you was me and Draco going to find Professor McGonagall, except she didn't get the time turner so the only thing I could do was to send these visions to you, me, me that's you, because you're the only one that can change the future now".

"What?" Hermione gasped, staring incuriously at herself.

"And don't start screaming" the blonde Hermione told herself, "This is a pre-recorded message, so I'm not arguing with you. Now, assuming your still there and not passed out, listen carefully. Draco and I-you, are meant to be together, okay? This may be a little hard to take in but if you let him in, if you push past his barriers…" the blonde Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek, "It'll be the most amazing love you'll ever experience. And the worst. In my timeline Draco and I only got close after I was taken to Malfoy Manor. You have to change that, Hermione. You have to get close to him, now, before things go bad. Just trust me, trust me when I say that that little time difference will make or break everything you've ever cared about in this entire world. In my timeline, the ultimatum between good and evil came… and Draco hesitated, and that cost us everything. We were captured. Love him now and when that moment comes, he won't hesitate, he'll know what the right decision is".

"What?" Hermione cried, so utterly confused.

"I'm afraid I've given too much away already" the blonde Hermione bit her lip. "Remember what I said; the way you change the future now affects everything. Ultimately only Harry Potter can defeat Voldemort but without this small but powerful thing, he won't be around to do it. Don't tell anyone about this message, not even Draco" the blonde forced a smile, "And don't be so controlling yeah? Life is supposed to be fun, try being a blonde after all this is over" she paused before looking back up, "Good luck, Hermione".

Hermione watched the blonde version of herself disappear from the water in the sink until it was just clear water. She took a few steps back, gaping. What the fuck was going on these days? Especially with her? "I cannot deal with this" Hermione gripped her temples, shaking her head. She walked out of the bathroom, seeing Draco sitting on the couch.

Draco looked round and eyed her with a worrying expression. "You look like you've just seen a ghost…".

"Close" Hermione let out a deep breath. "I think the visions are gonna stop and you can't ask me how I know this, I just do. I know why I was sent the visions, sort of. I'm supposed to change the future".

"How is that even possible?" Draco asked hopelessly, "Voldemort has followers everywhere, spies crawl these walls, if there was any way to stop him, do you really think Potter would be off chasing Horcruxes he won't be able to find instead of here, fighting the good fight?".

"He is fighting the good fight" Hermione said fiercely, "And that's what we all need to do for fuck sake, I'm so sick of lying down and playing dead! Right here and now, we take the fight to them. We're so much more powerful than we give ourselves credit for. We grew up in an age petrified of the Dark Lord and yet, here we are, still breathing. Voldemort may be evil and dark and powerful but love is so much more powerful because he simply can't understand it. Power, fear, status, money, followers, he'll have it all but _love _is the one thing in the world he will never have and that will ultimately destroy him".

Hermione walked up to Draco, so angry and charged and ready to blow. He looked down at her with black clouded eyes and she finally felt free. She hadn't felt this free since she was a little girl. He was just looking at her, with an unreadable expression and she stared back, more honest than ever. And when he finally looked away, almost scared looking, a pang in Hermione's heart almost made her jerk into him. Without even thinking, Hermione grabbed his neck and pulled him down in one swift one movement and let her lips crush against his. He wasn't as cold as she thought he'd be and it was only seconds until Draco responded.

Hermione felt Draco take control as he leaned over her, pressing every inch of her into him. One arm wrapped around her waist and another one went to her neck and Hermione was pulled closer, which was virtually impossible. He touched her special spot at the back of her neck and Draco ended up swallowing Hermione's vibrated moan. Hermione fought for dominance just as much as Draco but she needed to breath and pulled back an inch. A second later Draco was on her again and he forced his tongue inside, tasting her strawberry lip-gloss. Without really knowing how fast this was going, Draco slipped his hands under Hermione's top and crept it's way up her smooth stomach. Hermione ran her fingers through Draco's hair and pulled it back, making his head move slightly from her. Hermione in took a deep breath before Draco was on her again like a hungry vulture.

Hermione had kissed guys before, obviously, but this was so different. With Draco, it was passionate, raw, filled with so much unspoken emotion that didn't need to be said. The kiss was primal and animal and Hermione wondered why all her other kisses hadn't felt just like this. Hermione felt her stomach swoop with pleasure as Draco pushed her into the couch with ease and slid on top of her, careful not to lie on her. The fire in Draco's eyes was something she had not seen in him for many years and every time he kissed her she felt alive and powerful and like she could conquer the world. She knew she'd been having feelings for Draco, but this feeling… This new feeling… Was it love?

Hermione hissed when Draco moved onto her neck, sucking her pale smooth skin with his teeth. He looked back up to her when he heard her hiss and stared into her eyes. Both of their eyes were clouded with black lust and Hermione suddenly wished they both naked and continuing their antics. This was definitely not the old Hermione. This was something new. She had discovered something lacking in her life; passion and she wanted more of it.

"Don't pull away from me" Hermione wished she didn't sound so husky and mangled with emotion. The thought of Draco walking away now and acting like it never happened would be too painful to deal with.

"This wasn't part of my plan" Draco muttered to himself, almost in a daze. He looked down at Hermione, confused and drew himself off her, grabbing his hair in more confusion. "You weren't supposed to kiss me" Draco shook his head, gasping.

"But I wanted too!" Hermione jumped up and followed his pacing. "What's so wrong with it? Is it because I'm a Muggle-born?".

"It's because we could both be killed if anyone ever found out!" Draco screamed across at her and Hermione felt tears coming out of her cheeks. All she wanted was Draco's touch on her skin and his kiss on her lips and if a couple hours ago you told Hermione this she would have thrown water over you. Hermione grasped her head, so utterly confused at how Draco just went from being Draco to… _Draco_. The one she wanted to be with. The feelings had started before the visions she knew that but now… This was _real_.

"This has been such a confusing night" Draco had managed to compose himself, although not entirely. "Just go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning" he turned, without anything else and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione looked around, distraught at how he had just left it before she ran into her own room and slammed the door shut behind her. She flung herself into her bed and the tears she cried just flowed out. She cried for her parents who she missed, she cried for Harry, for Ron, for her friends. She cried for the responsibility of this world, because of Voldemort, she cried for the hard times she was going through and the worst ones still to come. She cried for Draco, and herself and the confusion at her feelings. And once she was finally done crying, Hermione felt so much better.

She finally drifted off into a visionless dreamful sleep.

**oOo**

As Hermione knew would happen, she had slept in. Draco had already left the Dorm and Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or not about that. Just when she thought she'd need to make up an excuse on being late, she quickly remembered it was the weekend and that she was free, for 2 whole days… more or less. She left things with Neville and Ginny kind of awkward but lately, her and Ginny really hadn't been getting along. Ginny was so convinced Harry was going to make this work and save us all when Hermione was constantly surrounded with evidence that said otherwise. But they were still in this together and Hermione was determined to keep her friendships.

She showered, and dressed and headed out of the dorm, walking quickly along the gloomy looking corridor. She sorely missed it when Hogwarts was a bright cheery place, bursting with knowledge and life. Hermione walked to the one place she knew would make her feel better. As usual, the library was empty and Hermione walked in, looking around just to be sure. She walked to the very back, at her usual reading spot, the same spot where the blonde Hermione had sent the now Hermione that message from and sat down. She picked a random book from the shelf next to her and opened it at the first page.

It was quiet and the book was familiar to Hermione but just being alone, reading in her usual spot with the sun shining through the window, it was just a little escape for Hermione in her constant world of danger. She sighed happily and turned the page on the book. Finally understanding her visions and finally crying, more like howling, into her pillow had definitely made herself feel better. Her stomach knotted with nerves when she thought about seeing Draco. It knotted even more when she realised she'd have to face Ginny and Neville soon, and what she'd say when they asked her what the hell was going on.

"Haven't seen you in a while" a voice made her jump up and she looked up to see Blaise Zabini looking down at her with unreadable eyes. If it wasn't for his quiet voice she would have jumped in shock but Blaise had an easy aura that made him subtle. The last time she'd spoke to Blaise was the first testing of the crystals and although it was only a couple of days ago, it did seem like ages.

Hermione moved over on the floor and Blaise went to sit down next to her, sighing. "Spoke to Draco since he found out about you being in D.A?" she asked quietly, hoping they were completely alone.

"Not really" Blaise rubbed his head, "Draco and I don't really talk anymore. Draco doesn't really talk to anyone anymore, unless it's too argue with Pansy or meaningless chat with Theodore Nott".

Hermione paused. Blaise didn't know about the visions, the only one who knew was Draco. Ginny and Neville now thought they were just 'dreams' and she wondered if she should tell Blaise. She knew she could trust Blaise, after all, he made the unbreakable vow for people he barely considered acquaintances, just to stop Voldemort, but… It wasn't the trust side of things. It was whether he would understand what she was even saying. It was whether or not she was ready to admit out loud that she knew she had fallen for Draco, way before the visions.

"Is there something on your mind, Hermione?" Blaise looked at her like he already knew what she was thinking.

"Yes" Hermione sighed and looked up to Blaise, "Yes there is something on my mind… And you can't ask me why but… I know it's good, somehow".

"Okay" Blaise accepted, nodding his head, "Good is… Good, I hope".

"I hope so too" Hermione agreed.

**oOo**

Hermione hurried herself into the dinning hall towards the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny and Neville sitting at their usual spot. She took a deep breath and went to sit down across from them.

"Hello Hermione" Neville grinned happily, "You look better".

"I feel better" Hermione admitted, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Look, I just want to say, you were right, Ginny".

Ginny's head snapped up in surprise and she almost dropped her knife "What?".

"You were right" Hermione replied, smiling. "My 'visions' weren't visions at all" she lied easily, shrugging. "They were just… nightmares. Last night I dreamed Malfoy killed me and then killed Harry and you guys. Then I dreamt of Snape in women's clothes… Safe to say what I thought were visions about me and Malfoy and Harry's death was just my insecurities of what the future might bring".

"I'm sorry I seemed so harsh" Ginny looked down, "I just can't lose faith in Harry, he's the only one who can stop this".

"Don't worry about it" Hermione shook her head, "And Harry will win, no doubt about it" she took a bite out of a piece of toast. She paused for a moment and then looked up, "Do you guys think I would suit blonde hair?".

Neville and Ginny both frowned.


	14. The Party of Hogwarts

**A/N:** One hundred percent AU. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to look for Horcruxes and then Hermione's mandatory presence at Hogwart's is requested.

Pairing is Hermione/Draco, rated M for themes of profanity, perhaps smut, torture, and death.

Let me know what you think :)? X

* * *

><p><strong>MEMOIRS OF AN UNTOLD STORY<strong>

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**THE PARTY OF HOGWARTS**

**oOo**

"No!" Hermione cried venomously in Ginny's surprised face. "Absolutely not! Do you not know we're in the middle of a war between good and evil and you want to _what_? Get wasted, smoke weed and have drunken sex?". She shook her head in disgust and turned back to Ginny. When Ginny had asked Hermione to meet her in the library the next morning she thought it was something terrible and dangerous and life-threatening in the Snape-department but… It was all about a _party_?

"Okay wow, mum" Ginny stepped back, folding her arms. "It's just a party Hermione, okay? And not even a big one. Just a small party in the Room of Requirement. I'm so sick of being told what to do and when to do it and how high to jump for crying out loud! What's so wrong with blowing off some steam and just relaxing? You know that word; relax? You should really try it out some time, Hermione". She sighed and sat down on the nearest seat. "Don't you ever miss our old life, before the Voldemort take over, where we had freedom? Don't you miss meeting up secretly, knowing death wouldn't a punishment if we did get caught? Don't you miss going out to Hogsmeade on the weekend?".

Hermione grimaced, suddenly remembering the blonde future version of herself telling her to lighten up and not be all controlling and to have… fun. That future version of herself was living in a world where Voldemort did not exist and she was gorgeous and popular and she fitted in. "Of course I do, Ginny" she sat down across from Ginny and sighed. "I miss walking through the halls and seeing life and knowledge everywhere. It makes me so angry that Snape, good or evil, is in charge of Hogwarts. It makes me angry that Carrow can do whatever she thinks she can. But there's a difference between being tactical and being smart. When I say let's take the fight to them, I mean plan it with D.A, anticipate everything that could and will go wrong, train ourselves and make sure we're prepared. I don't mean let's go out and get ourselves killed by throwing a party and then having Voldemort find out he wasn't on the guest list!".

"Somehow I don't think Mr-Creepy-Dark-Lord-Of-All-Things-Evil-And-Wrong's problem will be the fact that he wasn't invited" Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's dramatics. "And who even says he'll find out? It's the Room of Requirement, it provides everything! Food, drink, even safety and_security_. And it's clear that Voldemort does _not _reside in Hogwarts, Hermione! It's clear he doesn't worry about anything but his evil plans. He's sent Snape, and a bunch of Death Eaters to take over Hogwarts, just like everything else in the Wizarding World. He has spies in the Ministry of Magic, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, St Mungo's Hospital, Wizarding Examinations Authority, any major Wizarding institute he'll have people there and I'm sure he's sitting in Malfoy Manor with a bottle of fire whisky and a plate full of caviar but what he's not doing is worrying about a bunch of 17 year olds throwing a _party_".

"Except when Snape finds out, or Carrow sees us sneaking around and tells Mr-Creepy-Dark-Lord-Of-All-Things-Evil-And-Wrong and he comes here to personally fry our guts out" Hermione almost barked, trying to control the rise in her voice. What the hell was going through Ginny's mind? Had she lost all common sense?

"Eh, hello! Voldemort already knows you're here, he's probably the one who made Snape bring you back here this year! If he wanted you dead, you'd already be dead" Ginny growled. She looked down and sighed, rubbing her temples.

_Actually, _Hermione thought sourly, _Draco was the one who brought me back because he supposedly loved me. And he told Voldemort it was all about finding out where Harry was._ It was then that she frowned. Wasn't Voldemort getting impatient with the whole waiting around thing? She looked back up to see Ginny looking over at her, waiting for a reply.

"Look Hermione" Ginny spoke first instead, "I'm going to throw this party tonight. I've already had the same conversation with Neville and I got him to see my way of things. Luna is in too. I've even-" she laughed, "-I've even got Blaise on board. Cho might be coming too. I don't need your permission, Hermione, but I would like you there. If you still want to come, you know where to find us". She picked up her bag and began walking to the library door, before stopping halfway "I'm gonna let other people run my life, I advise you do the same".

"I advise you shut the hell up. The difference between me and you, Ginny" Hermione began, the icy tone in her voice shocking Ginny and leaving her gaping, "Is that I don't put my life or my enjoyment ahead of others. People could die if I screw up. But then, you don't really care about that, do you? I'm assuming you still hold a grudge against me because of my momentary lapse of faith in Harry, because, I'm the last to know about this little party" she laughed bitterly and also picked up her bag. "Don't come crying to me when you get caught" Hermione snapped before pushing past Ginny and storming out of the library doors and down the corridor.

Hermione sighed and frowned as she walked. She didn't know what had been going on with her and Ginny lately but all they would seem to do was snap at each other or be bitchy and Hermione had a feeling it was because Ginny was obsessed with believing that Harry would and will save them and that clashed with the fact that Hermione had doubts, in _everything_, not just Harry or Ron. It's not like Hermione wanted either of them to fail, it was just… the visions, the deaths of everyone in those visions, the fact that Ginny was so sure Snape _and _Draco were completely evil and something in Hermione was telling her she was wrong.

Maybe she was just stressed she hadn't seen Draco all last night or this morning either. It was like they were both avoiding each other, except Hermione was the one planning too. Draco didn't show up for dinner last night and when she went back to her dorm, he wasn't there. She had waited up for him and fallen asleep on the couch and even in the morning, he still wasn't there. His bedroom door had been left open a crack and Hermione had looked in - his bed and room had been left untouched. A flash of pain went through her quickly when she thought about how he might had gone back to Pansy but dismissed it.

She didn't even know what to do at the weekends anymore. Things were too awkward with Ginny now and Neville would be with Ginny. She couldn't walk into the Ravenclaw Common Room to see Luna or the Slytherin Common Room to find Blaise (that scenario would be most definitely worse). She thought back to last year, where the thought of the amount work of being a Head sounded so exciting except… this year it didn't matter. Everyone knew. She was made Head for show, not for hard work. They weren't given any tasks to do because, no one cared about it anymore. The work in classes wasn't even thought out that much and it definitely showed. More or less every teacher seemed too occupied with staying alive than actually teaching them how to pass their exams. Maybe nobody would even bother if she stopped going to classes at all, because, what does it actually matter when everyone knows that evil runs their school?

It would be pointless to do exams because, with Voldemort in control, he _was _your future. You either went to join him, or you died by him. Exams didn't matter. That very bleak thought made Hermione feel even worse than she already did. Sometimes it was too hard to cope with the fact that her life could be over with a blink of an eye. Eventually, Voldemort was going to get impatient with Draco giving him nothing on Harry's whereabouts. When Voldemort realised that was a dead end, Hermione would either be killed, or tortured first. She remembered her future blonde self, telling her that when the ultimatum of good and evil eventually came, Draco hesitated. What was this ultimatum of good and evil? Is it when Harry and Ron will finally arrive at Hogwarts to fight back? Or when Voldemort will order a kill on Hermione?

"Hello Hermione" Luna began walking with Hermione. She looked up and gave Hermione her usual happy smile.

"Hello Luna" Hermione smiled, "How are you?".

"I'm fine thanks" Luna replied "And you?".

"Still alive, I guess" Hermione laughed humorlessly, shrugging.

"Will you be attending Ginny's party in the Room of Requirement?" Luna asked quietly, "Neville thought you might have some reservations about it".

"Damn right I do" Hermione replied as they both turned the corner, "It's stupid, pointless and reckless. Instead of getting drunk, we should be careful about what we do and who is watching us. It's too dangerous to have a party".

"I think it's a great idea" Luna smiled happily, "Parties are fun. And Hogwarts could use a little fun. Don't you ever wonder what Hogwarts must feel like sometimes? Hogwarts must be so depressed under the control of evil. Maybe a party will help it feel better" she sighed, "Well, I have to go now. Bye Hermione" she smiled again and walked off in the other direction.

"Bye… Luna" Hermione muttered, looking after the blonde haired girl. Just when you thought Luna couldn't get any weirder. Hermione sighed and looked all the way up to the Hogwarts ceiling. She wouldn't be surprised if Hogwarts did actually have feelings. If Hermione knew one thing was certain in her world; it's that with magic, anything's possible. Hermione shook her head and resumed her walking, back to the Head's Dorm. Maybe Draco might actually be there and they could talk… Hermione felt sick to her stomach at the thought of it. Everything seemed to be getting out of control, for everyone and she had no way to stop it. Hermione reached the Head's Dorm in under 5 minutes, which was impressive in it's own right, and stared up at the portrait door.

Hermione shook her head of her thoughts, said the password when nobody was around and walked inside. She closed the door behind her, dumped her jacket and bag on the nearest table and looked around to see Draco walking slowly out of the kitchen. Hermione immediately paled at the sight of him and her stomach knotted with butterflies. How was this actually happening? The boy she had a crush on in first year but then instantly hated, with a venomous passion, until now. Blonde Hermione seemed to think they were soul-mates but in a dangerous time period as this, who could really trust anyone?

"You're back" Hermione stated and straightened her back, folding her arms. It was all she could do not to look completely weak in front of him. She looked straight at him with a pointed gaze, without shame and nerves and Draco couldn't tell if Hermione was just being cold or whether she was pissed off.

"I am" Draco nodded, stepping forwards. "I had to think about some things" he paused and walked in the common room with renewed confidence.

Hermione nodded slowly, "What kind of things?" she held her breath, staying exactly where she was. She knew exactly what he had to think about but she couldn't bring herself to say it. What was worse was she had thrown herself at him and he had pulled back and left her alone. She braced herself for his rejection and made herself promise she wouldn't start crying in front of him. That would be truly horrible.

"You" Draco admitted openly, "We can't…" he grimaced like in pain, "We just can't. If anyone ever found out it would just be… And if we got caught… If anyone ever found out… It's just better if we don't start something we both know won't end well" he finished his last line with absolute assuredness.

Hermione blinked back tears, and licked her lips. If that's what he really wanted… "Okay" was all Hermione could say. She pushed her fringe back and began walking towards her room, trying not to break down. She walked inside and closed the door behind her, feeling so utterly devastated.

Draco watched her until she disappeared behind her bedroom door. That was truly horrible, having to lie to her face when in fact all he wanted was her touch and her scent. He was about to walk back into the kitchen when Hermione's door reopened and she came storming out, looking angry.

"Last night when I kissed you, I felt something I've never felt before" Hermione told him sternly, keeping her voice steady, "And last night… I would have gave myself to you" she paused, "I have never wanted to give myself to anyone and when you pulled away you might as well have shot me in the stomach. If this meant nothing to you why the fuck did you kiss me back?" her hardened face fell away, "Was it just a joke?" she let a single tear fall from her eye before shaking her head and storming into the bathroom.

Draco immediately followed after her and saw her leaning over the bathroom sink, silently crying. This was… He crumbled and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her and slowly placed his hands on her waist. She froze under his touch and instantly stood up, his body pressing into hers.

Hermione looked at him in the mirror and saw his desperate eyes that had never looked so vulnerable and delicate. They stood there, just looking at each other with Draco still holding her. He reached his fingers up and they traced over the love bite he'd given her the previous night. Hermione shivered into his touch and turned around, staring up at him. He bent his head down, their lips inches apart. Hermione was breathing heavily now as Draco suddenly captured her lips, bending her back over the sink and making her head rest against the mirror.

Draco was kissing Hermione just as much as she was kissing him and without even knowing what he was doing, his hand wrapped around her thighs and picked her up to sit her on the sink. He kissed her harder and without resistance and let his hands go everywhere. Hermione moaned with passion and let her fingers slide under his shirt and up his lean stomach and chest. Draco grabbed Hermione's legs and wrapped them around his hips. He easily picked her up and walked with her on his hips into the common room.

Hermione mumbled something into his mouth as they moved and when her fingers slid carefully inside his trousers, he growled and slammed her against the wall, kissing her harder. There was a monster in both of them, the same monster that screamed for passion and lust and love and something more. Hermione's eyes widened when she felt Draco against her thigh and she gave out a surprised cry. She had never gone this far with anyone but something else was scaring her a little - herself. Hermione found herself wanting this to never end, she wanted Draco and her to go all the way. She wanted to constantly be in this cycle of heat and lust.

Hermione suddenly found herself on the floor with Draco's feverish body pressed against her. Draco's tongue raided her mouth and Hermione kissed back just as hard, moaning when she felt Draco's hand moving from her knee upwards. It was slow and tantalising and she jerked her pelvis into his groin in an attempt to be closer faster. Draco gasped, his grip on her thigh tightening. He dragged his hand up the rest of her thigh, his nails sending pure pleasure to her core. Draco let his hand rest upon her jeans zip and Hermione whimpered.

Hermione withered beneath him and she looked up to see Draco's black eyes filled with unrelenting lust. He was staring at her with coveted passion and all she wanted was his motionless hand to start moving and solve her problem. However Draco continued not to move and Hermione's fists gripped the carpet beneath her. Ever so slowly, she heard the zip of her jeans go down and she released a painful moan that caught in the back of her throat. She felt the button of her jeans go and her stomach vibrated with pleasure.

Draco pulled up her top and revealed her smooth stomach. He couldn't stop himself and put his lips against her stomach, making her groan again. He began kissing his way down her stomach, smiling at Hermione's constant withering in pleasure. He got to her abdomen and placed his hands on the side of her hips and kissed right above her underwear. All reason and logic was lost on both of them - something they never thought would happen really. Just as Draco's fingers slid into Hermione's underwear, a knocking of sorts made them both freeze in panic. What if it was..? The knocking sound went again and Hermione and Draco found themselves scrambling up, Draco going to fix his messy hair and untidy clothes and Hermione buttoning and zipping up her jeans back up. She wiped her mouth and flushed her hair up in an attempt to fix it.

Draco walked over the portrait door, looking over at Hermione with frustration as she casually sat herself down on the couch. Draco cleared his throat and tried to act normal as he opened the portrait door and revealed Blaise to be standing there, looking amusedly from Hermione to Draco. Hermione let out a tempered breath and glanced uneasily between Draco to Blaise.

"Hermione, Draco" Blaise greeted them both, his eyebrow raised at them, "Hermione, I came here to see if I could persuade you to join the party in the Room of Requirement?" he closed the door behind him, "Ginny wouldn't divulge what exactly happened between you two but Luna said you two would probably patch things up if you came tonight".

"You think it's wise to be telling me all your little plans?" Draco asked boredly though Hermione could tell he was anything but bored.

"Well since you know about my…" Blaise paused, frowning, "Since you know about… and I'm still here, standing, alive, I think it's safe to say you're not as evil as you make out" he looked over to Hermione, "At least, that's what Hermione thinks" he watched Draco's dark unreadable eyes dart from him to Hermione.

"And what if someone were to see you walking in here?" Draco pressed, his anger threatening to break through his concealed surface, "What would they think?".

"Then they would think I am wishing to talk to my Slytherin and Death Eater friend Draco Malfoy, wouldn't they? You're still pretending to be one of them, aren't you?" Blaise replied politely but his words had ammo.

"Yeah I'm not going" Hermione interjected the conversation before things could worse. She jumped off of the couch and tried to look natural standing there, instead of looking as awkward as she felt, "I hardly think having a party is entirely appropriate considering the circumstances".

"I think a party is exactly what people need, considering the circumstances" Blaise placed both his arms behind his back in an orderly fashion, "But if you don't wish to go, I guess I can't force you, shall I send on a message?".

"Anything I want to say to Ginny right now wouldn't be very nice repeating out loud" Hermione found a sarcastic smile on her face, "But tell everyone else to enjoy the party and _not _to drag my name into their session of pass the torture when they're found out".

"Very well" Blaise nodded. He glanced over to Draco and gave him a pointed look before he opened the portrait door and walked back out, closing the door over. Draco let out a troubled sigh and he let his hand run tiredly over his pale face and baggy eyes. Hermione figured she looked pretty much the same; this year had taken a strong toll on her and her physical appearance gave it away.

Just as Hermione thought things couldn't get anymore awkward, they did. She wanted to tell Draco she knew he personally requested her presence, she wanted to tell him what the future blonde version of Hermione had told her, what the future Hermione said he must never find out. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted him to tell her everything.

"You and Ginny are fighting?" those were not the words expected to be coming out of his mouth first but there they were. Sharp and direct, to the point. Hermione sensed that Draco thought she and Ginny were fighting about… him.

"Ever since I doubted Harry's ability to win, Ginny and I…" Hermione began and Draco's eyebrows went up. He had thought nothing would make Hermione doubt Harry Potter but he wasn't naïve. That little slither of doubt lingered in the back of everyone's minds. Hermione was the only one to voice it. "I love Ginny but right now we aren't seeing eye to eye" Hermione finished strongly, looking down. She and Ginny definitely weren't getting along. First with the debate about whether Snape was truly evil - which Hermione know knew that he wasn't, otherwise he never would have killed baby Tom Riddle in the alternative timeline - and then doubting Draco's true evilness and now doubting Harry. Not to mention Ginny obviously knew about Hermione's feelings towards Draco, maybe that's where her hatred came from - a resentment about that very fact.

Hermione wondered if they were ever going to talk about what had nearly just happened. They had nearly had sex. Nearly made love. Nearly crossed the invisible line that they weren't ever supposed to breach. If only she could have a real conversation with him and tell him she knew it was he who brought her back to Hogwarts. Because he supposedly loved her. If he loved her already why the hell was he still acting reserved and cautious and like… Like he didn't love her, at all.

As if Draco himself could literally feel a change in the current timeline, like train tracks; moving from one track to another to take a different path, he smoothed down his white shirt again and brought his gaze up to Hermione's. His last words still hung in the air as he spun around and walked into his bedroom door, closing it behind it.

"You weren't supposed to kiss me".


End file.
